Five Nights of Deception
by venomousbook38
Summary: Mike comes back to the place where his best memories are but things have changed, the animatronics have become sentient and try to stuff him but Mike finds a Golden Freddy suit to hide in and fools them, with this he uses it to find out what's going on and save his dear friends and some new faces, interested then join Mike in Five Nights of Deception
1. Chapter 1

Five Nights of Deception

 **Welcome to my new story called Five Nights of Deception in this story mike will discover what is happening at the FNAF1 pizzeria by tricking them into thinking he's one of them the Toys and some of my OCs will be returning here in some later chapters so let's do this**

 **FNAF is owned by Scott Cawthon**

Chapter 1: Mike's origins

Mike stood in front of a very familiar building, he remembers coming here as a child celebrating birthdays and as an only child in his family he would be spoiled rotten, he would have things like: cake, pizza, large coke, shirts with his favourite character on it, Bonnie, and a plushie. Unfortunately for him he lost his loving parents in a car accident after coming home from work one day and had to be sent off to someone who could care for him, his mother's sister who had a son of her own, Jeremy Fitzgerald, was more than happy to do that. Though even more unfortunate, the same day that Mike lost his parents some sick and twisted individual who had a grudge on the establishment came in undetected and slipped into an old and forgotten golden bunny costume, it was ripped all over and even had parts of its strange endoskeleton showing, the man didn't mind all he had to do was put on a little whimsy and take 5 specific children to the back stage room and murder them.

Mike heard about those tragic stories but his love for the place he once thrived at was over powering his fear and so he went in to remember and reminisce, but this wasn't the only reason why he was here, he also needed some money to continue living with Jeremy as his aunty, Jeremy's mother, had died recently, ever since Mike lost his parents things weren't the same, he wasn't doing as well in school, failing even the most basic of tests, it was like life itself had crushed him into nothing, so when Mike found an ad for a job at Freddy Fazbear's pizza he felt more than just over the moon, he felt like he had gone to the moon, passed it, then to Jupiter and back, nothing could stop his immense happiness.

Mike had to stop thinking for now, he was inside the pizzeria and was looking at something that confirmed his fears, even though he had heard of the child murder stories he never would have thought them to be real just some silly fool trying to bring down the reputation of the pizzeria, but now that he was staring at the main mascot of the place there was no doubt, the stories were real, no falsification to be found anywhere, this scared Mike to his core, two reasons as to why, 1. This means that not only did Mike lose someone on that day in June but someone else lose their loved ones too, Mike was a very caring person even to people he didn't know, 2. Mike could see something on the mascot, in fact it was on the three of them, Mike could see Freddy, Bonnie and Chica but Foxy wasn't there, he was in Pirate's cove as usual, the thing that Mike saw was blood coming out of all the gaps in the suit, it was slimy and sticky like it was on them for years, the most gut wrenching part was when Mike saw the blood around the eyes, it made them look as if they were crying, this was starting to get to Mike too much so he went to the office at the back of the pizzeria.

Once he entered the office he thought it was too small and hesitated going in but 12am was soon approaching and that's when his shift would start, Mike looked around and found some of the plushies on the table in front of him and smiled at the cuteness and the memories they brought, he also saw a poster on the wall with the three main band members and thought _"umm… that's strange, why does Freddy's nose look so bumped out"_ Mike then went to touch the nose and it made a "squeak" noise almost like a dog toy, after that the clock on the desk was chiming for 12, the start of Mike's shift, he tried out the cool tablet looking thing and was now in control of the camera system, looking through it he saw multiple cameras in different places, he saw two things he found strange, 1. The camera in the kitchen wasn't working so in place of that the tablet was given an audio feed to substitute 2. There was a yellow bear costume in the back stage Mike thought _"maybe that one is for special occasions or something, plus it looks a lot like Freddy, I'll just call it Golden Freddy"_ all was quiet until.

"ring ring" Mike saw a phone on the left side table and saw it was a voice massage, he pressed the answer button and the man on the other side started talking

Phone guy: "hello, um… hello, hello. Hello and welcome to Freddy Fazbear's pizza, a magical place where fantasy and fun come to life, we are not responsible for any injuries, dismemberment or even death"

Mike: "excuse me? Not responsible for death, if I die here you are definitely responsible, this is your establishment"

Phone guy: "that being said, if a person has gone missing or otherwise we will file a missing person report within around 90 days of the incident, or once the carpets have been cleaned and bleached and the surrounding areas have been decontaminated"

Mike: "oh you'll do that for the building but not my best friends, what a bunch of cheap skates"

Phone guy: "and blah, blah, blah, enough of that, I'm here to get you started with your job here at Freddy Fazbear's not bore you to tears with stuff like that, so as a night guard you will be required to check on the animatronics that are the pizzeria's greatest attraction"

Mike: "I know I need the money but, why on earth did I have to choose a night job? I could have been a cook or something, I can do decent pizzas and I could see my friends again at their best, bringing joy to other children while I make their food"

Phone guy: "now I know what you're thinking that it's not going to be very interesting but, I can tell you that this place is very different at night, you see they are left on free roam mode so their servos don't lock up, they can be temperamental"

Mike: "come again?"

Phone guy: "so yeah if you feel like they are wandering too much you have a door on either side of you, just press the door button to close it and you'll be fine, oh and just be mind full of the power, we have low budget so we have to moderate our power usage"

Mike: "oh great, so if I need protection from any arse hole that comes in here I can use the massive doors that even a rifle bullet couldn't get through… for only two minutes, why have them at all, plus why would I close a door on my friends?"

Phone guy: "if one of them does see you there's a chance, a very big chance, that they'll see you as an endoskeleton, not human and if that happens they'll shove you into a Freddy Fazbear suit, well that's not so bad I hear you say? Well it wouldn't be if it wasn't for the cross beams and high tension weirs"

Mike: "wait so if they see me I'm as good as dead?"

Phone guy: "so if you do get stuffed into a suit all the beams and weirs will have no problem cutting you up like a grape fruit, the only things to see the light of day again will be your eye balls and teeth, so I hope you brushed well"

Mike: "WHAT THE FUCK"

Phone guy: "I think that's everything, keep an eye on the animatronics and use the doors to keep them out, but remember to watch the power if it goes out the doors are programmed to open so yeah, well that's it I'll talk to you tomorrow, chow"

Mike: "I'm thinking I'm really going to hate him"

After all the talking it had already reached 2am, Mike couldn't believe how much that guy could talk, he then went back to the tablet looking through the cameras he saw nothing out of place… yet, he sat there for a moment thinking of what that phone guy said, that was until Mike heard what sounded like heavy muffled footsteps coming down the left hall way.

Mike: "hello?"

"…"

There was no response, Mike looked back on the camera and went to the show stage, there was Freddy and Chica, but wait where was Bonnie, Mike raised his eye brow getting a little nervous but more curious, he looked down the left hall way and there in the flickering light stood the silhouette of a 6.5 foot bunny, Mike was surprised to have more unbelievable stories thrown at him and have them turn out to be true, Mike then thought _"what next, are they going to tell me that the children that were murdered were stuffed inside the suits"_ he then heard the footsteps getting closer then the sound of a door opening and closing, Mike looked back to the tablet and saw Bonnie in the supply room just outside the office, he was getting closer and this coursed Mike to worry, _"ok stay calm Mike, he'll either come to say hi and remember an old friend or he'll knock you out and try to stuff you in a suit not knowing how dangerous they are"_ Mike thoughtas his heart rate started to climb, even though in his heart Mike knew he could never be afraid of the animatronics, he's had too many great times with them, the darkness and ambiance wasn't helping, Mike looked back at the tablet and saw that Bonnie was no longer in the supply room and started hearing mechanical whirring just to his left.

Mike was reluctant to look at the door but knew he had to or risk becoming a shish kebab in a bear suit, not fun at all, just before he did he looked at the time, it was 4:30am, Mike then swallowed and looked at the door, what he saw scared him like nothing else, there were two white lights peering into the room like eyes watching, to get a better look at the thing Mike turned on the light and it illuminated he most favoured mascot Bonnie, but he didn't look the same, besides the already noticed blood leaking out Bonnie had a strange look all over, his body language and eyes were giving off an emotion… weird, but what's worse is that it was hatred, a seething loath for whatever came here.

Mike was totally frightened by this point but proceeded to close the door then try to talk to a long unseen friend.

Mike: "hi Bonnie, long time no see hey"

Bonnie: "…"

Mike: "what you too shy to talk, that's not like you"

Bonnie: "open this door and receive my vengeance"

Mike: "vengeance? Why what have I done to you?"

Bonnie: "you have insulted us with your evil human ways"

Mike: "how have I insulted you, I only came here for a job so I can pay off the rent"

Bonnie: "you insult us by your mere presence"

Mike: "so I apparently insult you just for coming here, then what are you going to do to me for that"

Bonnie: "I will show you the Joy of Creation, just as we were shown"

Mike: "so you do that to everyone who comes here?"

Bonnie: "correct"

Mike: "and what about the children?"

Bonnie: "HOW DEAR YOU, the children are innocent and pure just as we were, you have no right to imply such things"

Mike: "yeah you did use to be pure, but now something has changed you, you've gained some kind of sentience and I want to find out how and why"

Bonnie: "SILENCE HUMAN, you will find that this place is not what it used to be"

After that the power had failed and the door opened letting Bonnie grab Mike, but Mike was smart, he figured that if the animatronics are sentient now they should feel pain, so he punched Bonnie in the stomach and was dropped, Mike landed on his feet and ran out the right door in to the hall way, round the corner and into the kitchen, Mike could hardly see a thing so he stood there for a moment to let his eyes adjust for a bit, after two minutes he heard some footsteps but they were slightly different, Mike was thinking _"that must be Chica, she's always had a thing for pizza"_ Mike then went to the oven and luckily it was a gas oven and even more lucky, or weird, or coincidental, there was a pizza in the over, Mike turned it on and let the smell of the pizza distract Chica while he hid.

It was getting close to 6am, the end of Mike's shift, all he had to do now was get past Chica, watch out for Bonnie and back to some where safe perhaps the back stage room, in fact Mike was thinking _"if I can book it to the back stage room maybe I'll have enough time to get into that Golden Freddy costume and have them think I've been Joy of Created, or something"_ it was a bold yet risky plan but it was the only thing Mike could think of so he went for it, he tip-toed past Chica, who had been standing in front of the oven the whole time, then went into the dining area, Freddy was still on stage while Bonnie was on the other side of the room looking around for Mike, Mike looked and Freddy swearing he was looking at him with a not too pleasant glare of anger, Mike then looked at Bonnie, he was lost in the darkness trying the find Mike, he was currently coming up on the Pirate's cove where some rustling could be heard and what looked like a red tail could be seen _"Foxy"_ Mike thought and took his opportunity to run to the back stage room.

He made it but knew that he was heard, he looked around the room and saw the Golden Freddy, it was clean and in good condition, though it looked as if it has been here for years unused for some reason, Mike took off the head of the suit and was surprised by what he saw for two reasons, 1. There was no endoskeleton on the inside, that would speed things up as he was expecting to see one, but this lead to 2. Why are the cross beam still there, surely if there's no endo then they wouldn't need the cross beams either, time was running out and Mike was needing as much as possible so he removed the cross beams and put them on the table next to a spare Bonnie head, now the suit was completely safe to clime inside without fear of dying.

The suit provided a lot of space to move around in, Mike thought _"wow, I can move every part of my body without restriction, no wonder that murderer did what he did, he could have done it and not get tired, the perfect crime"_ just then Bonnie had opened the door to the room and Chica was with him, Mike went limp trying his best to look like how he found the suit, they looked all over for him but all they could see was a strange Golden version of Freddy, they would talk to Freddy about it later but for now they left the room, they couldn't find Mike anywhere and soon the clock struck 6, Mike had survived the night thanks to his brilliant idea of hiding in a suit, but it wasn't the first time it had been done, Mike remembers when Jeremy's dad used to work for a Freddy Fazbear's at a different location, he had a spare Freddy head to protect him from the Toy range of animatronics, they had a faulty factual recognition system so they would mistake him for a paedophile and try to kill him the same way Bonnie and Chica are trying to kill Mike, he did well until he got bit in the head by an animatronic they called "Mangle".

Mike took off the suit and lied it on the floor and looked to it like a saver of his life, which it was, but also looked at it for an idea, this idea was if Mike could use the suit to trick his friends into thinking he is a new animatronic that was recently shipped there, he could use that to find out why the animatronics are sentient and why they hate adult humans so much, _"it won't be easy and will take time but, I think I can do it, I haven't been their friend just to give up on them so I'm willing to do whatever it takes to find out"_ Mike thought then went home ready for the next night, the phone was right about the endo thing to some degree.

 **Ok guys that was the first chapter of Five Night of Deception I hope you enjoyed this and come back for more and I hope the spacing out of dialogue was a good change as in the past I have put ever thing together in one big paragraph so please remember to fav and review and look out for the next chapter**

 **Venomous Book out**


	2. Chapter 2

Five Nights of Deception

 **Hi guys I have some good news for you if you have read a FNAF fic called curiosity killed the cat by misskittybear (miss p) she has decided to cancel it and will soon be deleted she has also given up on the OCs in that story and had left them up for adoption, so I am announcing that I have adopted her OCs and will use them in this story they are**

 **Opal the white cat**

 **Ashe the grey cat**

 **And Finn the torques wolf the old design**

 **If any of you have read her story and was as in to it as I was then please thank her for letting me use her OCs and enjoy the new opportunity this story has been given**

 **So let's do this**

Chapter 2: research and theories

Mike slept soundly for most of the night but did have a small nightmare about becoming Golden Freddy permanently after failing to get away from Bonnie during their little chat, he woke up at 7:30pm with a sore throat and dry lips, he went down stairs and saw Jeremy, he was watching oblivion and Mike caught the bit where a drone knocks over some random guy, that always made them both chuckle.

Jeremy: "morning Mike, or should I say evening?"

Mike: "oh shut up, is there any tea left?"

Jeremy: "think so, go check"

Mike: "ok, can I borrow your laptop?"

Jeremy: "yeah ok but, why?"

Mike: "I want to do some research on the pizzeria"

Jeremy: "oh, ok"

So after Mike poured himself a cup of tea he started up Jeremy's laptop and went on the Freddy Fazbear's web site, the home page showed a picture of the celebrate poster from the office and some other pictures of Freddy, Bonnie and Chica, but nothing of Foxy, it was interesting to know that but Mike was after the Golden Freddy suit and where it came from, Mike looked around the site and found a link to the archives and clicked on it and found it, there was a picture of Golden Freddy in a different location and another two things Mike found weird, 1. The place where the picture was taken was called Fredbear's family diner 2. Golden Freddy was being called Fredbear.

He kept looking for what the suit was used for and Mike found a description of the suit and its use, it read:

The original suit of Fredbear's family diner, it was used as a costume to entertain kids and give cake to a kid for their birthday and sing lots of jolly songs, during 1976 it was remodel to be compatible with a brand new endoskeleton with the ability to open up and let a human entertainer inside, but now it is out of service to make way for the new models of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy.

Last updated: August 1987

Jeremy: "found anything?"

Mike: "yeah, a lot"

Jeremy: "can I see?"

Mike: "yeah come here"

Jeremy looked at the info Mike had found and was surprised to see the Golden Freddy suit in the archives and that the info had not been updated since 1987, but Mike told Jeremy what happened to him last night and what he was planning to do with the suit, Jeremy thought _"there's definitely something going on here, I'll try and help Mike with whatever I can"_ then they both saw something on the web site that they didn't see before, but Mike remembered it from the stories of the murders.

Jeremy: "what is that?"

Mike: "looks like a Golden bunny, should I call it Golden Bonnie?"

Jeremy: "ugh no, it looks nothing like that bunny friend of yours, I'd call it Springtrap"

Mike: "why call it that?"

Jeremy: "don't know just… It looks ugly, plus it was a spring lock suit if I remember right"

Mike: "I'll try to find a description of it"

Mike found a description of the strange Bonnie rip off, it read:

A new spring lock endoskeleton has let us create a new type of entertainment where a human can use the suit as a costume and control it, with it we can use it when someone has a birthday here and then leave it in animatronic mode for the rest of the time.

Last updated: April 1976

Mike and Jeremy didn't really like to looks or the sounds of this, 1976 was the time when Fredbear's family diner was getting very popular and expanded into Freddy Fazbear's pizza, but it was also the time when the murders started happening, something has to be found out about the place or whoever did the murders will come back.

After all the research it was about 11:15pm, time for Mike to get ready for another night but this time will be different, so he got his things and went out, Jeremy wished him luck, when he got there Mike was starting to have second thoughts but shock them off, he wanted to find out what was going on, and so help him he will find out the truth, so he went inside and straight to the backstage room, he saw the Golden Freddy suit still there waiting for him to put it on, he did so and started to move around feeling the weight of the suit, surprisingly it was quite light for an costume made of carpet fluff.

The time was coming close to 12 so Mike stopped messing around and headed for the office and thought _"I bet I look absolutely ridicules in this thing, but it's for a course"_ when he got to the office he sat down and waited for 12, the clock on the desk chimed 12 and Mike could hear the phone ringing

Phone guy: "hello, hello-"

"Click"

Mike: "shut up you twat"

Mike muted the phone so he didn't have to hear that jack ass again, just as he did he started hearing footsteps from the left hall and rustling of pots and pans in the kitchen, the animatronics were roaming around again and much more actively, Mike took a moment to look through the cameras to check what was going on, he saw Freddy still on stage looking at the camera, Foxy peeking out of the curtains at Pirate's cove, he heard Chica banging around in the kitchen and Bonnie was… hang on, oh no, Bonnie was in the back stage looking around and noticed that Golden Freddy was gone, _"ok, moment of truth, he will either greet me or, see me, notice I'm still human and kill me"_ Mike thought and got ready for Bonnie.

Bonnie was confused he remembered seeing a Golden Freddy costume yesterday trying to find the human, he wondered where it came from and wanted to activate it to learn more about it, but now it's gone, _"maybe the human knows where it is, I'll ask him then stuff him in it, that should give it some more personality, but I didn't see him come in, better check"_ Bonnie thought and trekked to the office, once he got there though he was greeted by non-other than Golden Freddy.

Bonnie: "whoa, who are you?"

Mike: "I'm Mi… er, Golden Freddy, but you can call me Goldie"

Bonnie: "ok, Goldie where did you come from?"

Mike: "I came from an old pizzeria, one that was very popular many years ago, they decided to bring me back into service but only for birthdays"

Bonnie: "oh cool, so wait if you came from an old pizzeria how come we've never seen you before?"

Mike: "have you been in the back stage before?"

Bonnie: "no"

Mike: "there you go then, hey, I see you have some friends"

Bonnie: "oh yeah, do you want to meet them?"

Mike: "I would love to, led the way"

Mike was in over his head, he had no idea how this was working, his normal human eyes and skin could still be seen from the eye sockets of the mask, but it was working and that's all Mike cared about, so now he was going to use this to help his childhood friends, Bonnie led Mike into the kitchen where Chica had actually quieted down after finding her tools to make a fresh pizza, Mike was staring at the chicken wondering how an animatronic could even make pizza, but he remembered that they are sentient and then thought _"you know what, I don't care who makes it, I could always go for a pizza and Chica's were always the best, or at least that's what the waiters said"_ at that point Chica noticed Bonnie and Mike.

Chica: "oh hi Bonnie, who's your friend"

Bonnie: "this is Golden Freddy but he likes to be called Goldie, Goldie this is Chica, she likes to cook pizza almost every night, but they are the best pizza's the world has ever smelled"

Mike: "pleasure to meet you Chica"

Mike then kissed Chica on the back of her hand

Chica: "oh, the pleasure is all mine"

Bonnie: "Chica, stop flirting, you've only just met him"

Chica: "hay, he kissed me, at least let me have my moment"

Bonnie: "well any way, we have to go meet the others, can you make our new family member a pizza?"

Chica: "ok but you still ow me a pizza"

Bonnie: "yeah, yeah whatever"

Bonnie then led Mike to the main stage all the while Mike was thinking _"the way they talked to each other, they were acting very human like, what I thought about the children being stuffed into the suits could be true, I'm not a believer of the supernatural but I am always open to the idea, it's kind of cool if not for the death"_ they walked to the stage and Mike started shacking, if there was any of the animatronics he did fear it was Freddy.

Bonnie: "hay Freddy, look who I found"

Freddy: "who the heck is that?"

Mike: "my name is Golden Freddy, but I prefer Goldie, I'm sort of new here and I have told Bonnie here that I will be a special occasion act, only to give cake to children who have birthdays"

Freddy: "well that sounds fine to me but, how did you get here we've never seen you before"

Bonnie: "he said that he came from an older pizzeria, but then the staff put him back into service, apparently"

Freddy: "well that's ok then, just remember I'm the leader of this family and you must do as I say, ok?"

Mike: "yes MR Fazbear"

Freddy: "please, call me Freddy"

After meeting with Freddy and gaining his approval it was time to meet with Foxy, Mike remembers Foxy as an adventurous and rambunctious guy always getting into trouble, quite a bit like Bonnie, in fact now that Mike thinks of it Bonnie and Foxy were always the most fun in the place, while Chica and Freddy would be the more responsible ones ruining the fun when it would just get started, but when Mike got to Pirate's cove he felt like everything had changed and he didn't like it.

Bonnie: "ok here's Pirate's cove and I'll warn you now, Foxy doesn't normally like meeting new faces, he says it's just another person that will betray him"

Mike: "I have to try, we're a family right?"

Bonnie: "wow you catch on fast"

Mike: "I may be old but that don't main I'm slow"

Bonnie: "ok, well you ready?"

Mike: "let's do it"

Bonnie opened the curtains to the Pirate's cove and they both went inside, they saw Foxy leaning against the ship that was built into the cove, he looked as if he was asleep but Bonnie was going to do his best to introduce Mike, the new family member in disguise.

Bonnie: "Foxy, you awake?"

Foxy: "aye"

Bonnie: "good, I want you to meet Goldie, he's here to give cake to the birthday kids and he's very nice"

Mike: "hi there Foxy"

Foxy: "get lost"

Bonnie: "come on Foxy, be nice"

Foxy: "no, every time someone new comes near me I get hurt"

Bonnie: "not everything that has happened to you was from humans Foxy"

Foxy: "and what is that supposed to mean?"

Bonnie: "you know exactly what it means"

Foxy: "get out"

Bonnie: "no, you haven't met Goldie yet"

Foxy: "I DON'T CARE, GET OUT"

Bonnie: "fine god, come on Goldie, Foxy doesn't want to be bothered… arsehole"

Bonnie dragged Mike out of the cove and closed the curtains, Mike was completely shaken he had never seen any of the animatronics act in such a way, and it sounded very emotional, like Foxy has had a life time of torture from the people he thought he knew, but they just treat him like crap, lots of thoughts were going through Mike's head right now and he wasn't sure which one to focus on until

Chica: "hey guys, pizza's ready"

" _Ahh, I nice pizza to calm my nerves, that should hit the spot"_ Mike went to the table where Chica had placed the pizza and could smell the irresistible scent of a ham and pineapple pizza, he sat down with Bonnie, Freddy and Chica and grabbed a slice and ate it, it tasted just like he remembered if not even better, they all noticed how much he liked the pizza.

Chica: "wow I didn't know you like pizza so much"

Bonnie: "yeah I thought I was the only one other than Chica that would love her cooking"

Mike: "must be an animatronic thing"

"…"

No one said anything after that comment, any one should know that animatronics can't eat, it would clog up there systems, but it was the souls of the children stuck inside the animatronics that could eat and also protect their systems from damage, Mike was just trying to fit in.

Chica: "Goldie, we aren't quite what we seem"

Mike: "what do you mean, does this have something to do with what happened with Bonnie and Foxy?"

Bonnie: "sort of, you see… we are the children of the missing children's incident"

Freddy: "we were taken back into a room and brutally murdered, we regained consciousness in these bodies and how ironic that they are our favourite characters of this place"

Chica: "after that we swore to protect other children from the evils that grown men and women can possess, even if we give our second lives to do it"

Bonnie: "but one man must suffer above all, the one that did this to us, our murderer, we call him"

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy in the background: "THE PURPLE GUY"

Mike: "the purple guy?"

Freddy: "he is a man with no remorse for anything, he wore a golden Bonnie looking thing and lured us away, we were young we didn't know any better, and now look what has happened to us, stuck in a pizzeria since 1987, but at least we have each other"

Mike: "and me"

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy again: "WHAT"

Mike: "well, look at it this way, I'm like you, something that has been forgotten but only just been seen for its values, plus Bonnie keeps saying we're family"

Bonnie: "yeah I say that because, when you're alone with the same three guys all the time it can get boring, then when someone new comes around we have to know all about them so we can become friends"

Mike: "you already were my friends and since we come from the same company that makes us related"

Freddy: "so does that main you'll stay with us?"

Mike: "of course I will, besides I don't think I have a choice, do I?"

Chica: "nope, you'll most likely be stuck with us for a long time"

Mike: "that's fine by me, and don't worry about this child soul thing, I'll keep it a secret"

Freddy: "Goldie you are a good bear"

Mike: "thanks Freddy, and as for Foxy, I'll get through to him"

Bonnie: "do you really think so?"

Mike: "yes"

Mike had gained the trust of Freddy, Bonnie and Chica, he would need to work on Foxy to gain his trust but Mike was hopeful, he has experience he could use to get these souls to realise who they are and find peace, but it wouldn't be easy and we'll be heart breaking, but Mike has determination and perseverance so if anyone can do it, it's Mike, the animatronics told Mike that for now he can hide in the back stage room where they found him, this was perfect as the time was coming to 6 and Mike could take off the suit and go home, as he passed the stage he said

Mike: "thinks for trusting me guys, it's been a while and lots has changed but I will do my best to protect you, because you are my friends and I wouldn't let anything happen to you"

 **That was chapter 2 of Five Nights of Deception I hope you enjoyed it and come back soon for more if you know misskittybear then please thank her for letting me use her OCs in this story they will come at around chapter 6 so a while yet but let her know that it was appreciated so till next time**

 **Venomous Book out**


	3. Chapter 3

Five Nights of Deception

 **Hey guys it's time for chapter 3 of five nights of deception and I feel like I should have done this by now well college is done so I may post a couple of chapters this week but the rest are under speculation**

 **Anyway let's proceed**

Chapter 3: gaining trust

Mike was in bed dreaming of another failure to deal with a situation from the night before, this time it was when they tried to meet Foxy and how he let Bonnie talk to him, but in the dream Mike was walking to Foxy and tried to place a friendly hand on his shoulder, the next thing that happened was Foxy looking right at Mike and saw he was human and used his hook to kill him.

Mike jolted up with sweat almost dripping from his head, that was one of the scariest nightmares he has ever had and it got him thinking, _"hang on, how did Foxy not notice me in the suit? He always knew Jeremy's dad had the spare Freddy head, I'll talk to Jeremy about it"_ so after some time to think and collect himself Mike went down stairs and saw Jeremy watching planes.

Mike: "hey Jeremy, trying to find a Beaufighter? cus there aren't one"

Jeremy: "I know that but, I like this movie, anyway did I hear you scream earlier"

Mike: "yeah"

Jeremy: "another nightmare?"

Mike: "yeah, this time it was about Foxy and he saw I was human which is weird because he always knew your dad was human but with me he's not noticed yet"

Jeremy: "how strange, wait you said you were wearing the whole costume, right?"

Mike: "yeah"

Jeremy: "so maybe your being seen as an animatronic, my dad always said that if he could get his hands on the rest of the Freddy suit he could walk around the establishment and not get caught, unless he came across the real Freddy, then he would have died"

Mike: "so I just need to keep this up for a while and help them out, get them to see that even though their lives were taken they can still have fun and enjoy each other's company, and maybe one day set them free"

Jeremy: "you do your best and if there's anything you need just say so and I'll help the best I can"

Mike: "thanks Jeremy, you're the best"

Mike got ready to go and made notes about the animatronics personalities, Bonnie is a very friendly guy happy to talk to anyone about almost anything and is an avid musician, he has more than just a guitar in the backstage room and plays them based on his mood, Chica is a very kind person, even though she has this weird affinity for pizza she is a very thoughtful and caring individual, her attitude towards Bonnie is a somewhat brother-sister kind of relationship making both of them very argumentative when they're together, Freddy is the father figure of the crew, always keeping everything in check never letting anyone step out of line, he also makes sure that if anything goes missing he either finds it or replaces it, he is the most mature out of all of them, Foxy, he used to be jolly and full of over imagination but now he just mopes around in the cove not saying or doing anything, I'm going to change that.

Mike finished reading his notes of the animatronics and went to the pizzeria, everything seemed the same as last night but Mike was feeling nervous, he could still end up as dead as the nightmare told him as Foxy was very angry with him and Bonnie, but Mike thought _"if I have to die just to get my friend to see the good side of this life, then so be it"_ before the night got started Mike felt something, he was hungry so he went to the kitchen for some of last night's left over pizza, he looked in the oven and there was three slices left, he put them in the microwave to heat them up for 2 minutes then ate them slowly as to enjoy the flavour, even though the pizza had cooled down and then reheated it still tasted great.

"Ding, dong" just as Mike took the last bite of the pizza the time turned to 12am _"oh shit, it's already 12, how could I have been so stupid, I got to get to the back stage now!"_ Mike thought and busted out the kitchen, as he did he saw the eyes of the animatronics start to light up signifying them waking up, Mike couldn't wait any longer so he went into the back stage room and put on the suit, as soon as the head was on he went limp, 2 seconds later "knock, knock" there was a knock at the door, it was loud enough to be heard but soft so that it wasn't completely annoying, it was like trying to wake someone up.

Bonnie: "hey Goldie, you can come out now we have something to tell you"

Mike: "ok I just need to stretch, these servos aren't what they used to be"

Chica: "if you like I can make some more pizza"

Mike: "no thinks Chica I'll be fine, but if you can make tea I wouldn't mind some"

Chica: "wow really someone else who likes tea, I thought only Freddy would ever drink that stuff"

Mike: "coffee drinkers eh?"

Bonnie and Chica: "yep"

Mike thought _"typical American children, being brought up on coffee, I hate that stuff… bleh"_ it was kind of stereo typical that Mike thought this way about them as he was brought up in a very European way, Mike's dad was German while his mum was British so he was used to things like tea, crumpets, toast, a full English breakfast, bratwursts, frankfurters and Belgium chocolate, after hearing Chica go off to the kitchen Mike came out the back stage room.

Mike: "so you said you had something to tell me?"

Bonnie: "yeah, we talked to Foxy and he said he was sorry for not being so understanding"

Mike: "what brought that on?"

Bonnie: "well you did hear him when you said those things about staying with us, right?"

Mike: "yeah"

Bonnie: "so I think it's because no one really cared about us before, yeah the kids do but when they grow up we never see them again, it's like they just forget about us"

Mike: "so because I'm here and said I will stay with you, he's giving me a chance?"

Bonnie: "yeah that's what it sounded like, so I say go for it you might be able to bring out his fun side again"

Mike: "I certainly hope so"

With that Mike went to the kitchen to get his tea, but Chica was still mashing the tea bag in the mug, so before he went to Foxy Mike started a conversation with Chica

Mike: "hi Chica, how's the tea coming on"

Chica: "a bit difficult to be honest, usually it's Freddy who drinks tea and he makes it himself, so I'm not so sure what I'm doing"

Mike: "ok, do you mind if I try so you know what to do in future?"

Chica: "go ahead"

Mike got a new mug out of the cupboard and placed it on the side, he grabbed the box of tea and sugar, he put one teaspoon of sugar in the cup along with one tea bag, he turned on the kettle and waited for the water to boil, then poured it into the mug and used a spoon to mash the tea, once he was happy with the strength of it he threw away the tea bag and poured in some milk and stirred it all together.

Chica: "wow you like your tea just like Freddy does, I'll try to remember that for next time, ok"

Mike: "ok, just let me know if you need help and I'll be there"

Mike then took the tea in hand and kissed Chica on the cheek _"wow he kissed me again, I wonder if he likes me in that way"_ Chica thought and she was right, ever since Mike was a kid he really did like Chica, her kind nature reminded him of his mum and when the animatronics were still able to move around during daylight hours Chica would come to him first, by the time Mike lost his parents they had a great bond together and would always have a good chat about each other's day, but now there's a human soul inside Chica Mike has started to feel a stronger bond, weird it's only been two nights.

Mike then went to the Pirate's cove and was still a bit nervous despite what Bonnie said but he had to get through to Foxy and become friends again, he sipped his tea for luck and went in, Foxy was sitting beside his ship again, as soon as Mike stepped in Foxy looked up and saw him.

Mike: "hey, I heard you were giving me a second chance"

Foxy: "aye, I heard what you said"

Mike: "yeah well, you don't deserve to be forgotten, you may be dead but you still have life in one form or another"

Foxy: "it's true, we may be dead but we still have feelings and hopes and dreams"

Mike: "hopes and dreams? What kind of hopes and dreams?"

Foxy: "well like you heard last night the one we're after is the purple guy, he has to suffer for what he did to us"

Mike: "yeah I did hear about that but never thought it to be true, now I see I was wrong, by the way, I heard about a golden bunny suit from the stories and Freddy, what's the deal with it?"

Foxy: "that suit is locked away for safe keeping for when the time is right, and we gave it a new name for when its purpose is complete"

Mike: "purpose, name? What are you talking about?"

Foxy: "I'll tell you, but first you must promise something"

Mike: "ok, anything you want"

Foxy: "you really do care about us, I would like you to fix me, this will prove to me that you are on our side and you can be trusted, can you do that?"

Mike: "yes I can, lucky for you that in my time at Fredbear's I saw the humans fix lots of things, I've learnt how to fix things so I give you my word that I will"

Foxy: "thanks, you really are a good bear, but now for the explanation, we gave that suit a new name because it was the purple guy who used it to kill us, the name given is Springtrap"

Mike's thought: _"wow just like what Jeremy said, must be just how it looks, god it was ugly"_

Foxy: "and its purpose? Well we think he will return because he knows exactly what happened to our souls, he knows we're here and that means one day he'll be back, he always comes back, so when he does come back we'll shove him in that suit and leave him to rot"

Mike: "well if that does happen then I'll be here to protect you and I want give up until I'm destroyed, because you are my friend"

Foxy: "protection, well that's a nice offer but you can't protect us, not alone anyway"

Mike: "what do you mean, there are more of you or something?"

Foxy: "there are, but they need fixing too, if you can fix me and the Toys then with your help we can beat the purple guy, I'm sorry to place all this on you but we need all the help we can get, well you do this?"

Mike: "yes of course I will but just remind me, who are the Toys?"

Foxy: "the Toys are our replacements/protectors, they were created to look out for potential paedophiles, but one of them was horribly mangled and went crazy and bit a man in the head"

Mike: "Mangle"

Foxy: "right, poor thing didn't deserve what she got, after that all the Toys got shut down and left to rot in a box, you may have seen them in the back stage room"

Mike: "oh really I haven't noticed, do you know exactly where they are?"

Foxy: "they are under the table in the middle of the room, and there should be six characters in it, one of them is also possessed by a child soul, he was the first to be killed by the purple guy"

Mike: "ok I'll do that but not tonight, we've been talking for hours and I need more tea"

Foxy: "well make sure you do it as soon as possible, we need to stay together for whenever that purple bitch comes"

Mike: "no problem"

Foxy: "thanks Goldie"

Mike finished his chat with Foxy and felt great that he got his chance to help out and went to tell the others the good news, but not before getting a fresh cup of tea, he went to the kitchen and saw Chica making some pizza, Mike thought _"after all that talking I would really like a pizza right now, maybe Foxy will join us"_ Chica saw him and smiled

Chica: "hi Goldie, need anything?"

Mike: "just some more tea and is that pizza I smell?"

Chica: "yeah, it's a meat feast with BBQ sauce, do you like that flavour?"

Mike: "yeah, how about we have that and I'll spell the beans on what me and Foxy were talking about"

Chica: "sounds good"

So Mike and Chica went and placed the pizza on the table in the dining area and everyone, even Foxy, came out to eat and think things over, Freddy and Mike looked at each other and noticed they have tea in hand and decided to toast to a good future.

Freddy: "so I guess everything went well with Foxy?"

Mike: "yeah he said a lot of interesting and important stuff"

Freddy: "how much did you tell him?"

Foxy: "everything he needed to know for now"

Freddy: "so what did he tell you Goldie?"

Mike: "well he said things like: shoving the purple guy in the golden bunny suit which he said you are calling Springtrap, trying to get him and the Toys fixed to prepare for purple guy's arrival and something about another child soul with the Toys"

Freddy: "yes, that sounds like everything you need to know"

Mike: "so is there more I should know or what?"

Bonnie: "to be honest that's all we know too"

Mike: "really?"

Freddy, Foxy and Chica: "yep"

Mike: "ok then, well I have a question"

Freddy: "ask away"

Mike: "how did Foxy get so damaged?"

Foxy: "that was because when we first got here we were scared and lost everything, the lot of us went insane and tore our selves apart, Freddy nearly took off his head, but we failed and got rebuilt, well all except me"

Mike: "and that's why you think humans are evil?"

Foxy: "that and the fact that I was killed by one, but there are more reasons for all of us to hate humans too"

Mike: "are the kids to blame too?"

Bonnie: "we can't really blame the kids, they're bound to forget us"

Mike's thought: _"I didn't"_

Mike: "so am I the only one that will remember you?"

Chica: "seems that way I guess"

Mike: "that's not right"

Freddy: "I have some wise words for you Goldie, life's a bitch"

Mike: "you know what, your right but don't mean I'll give up, come tomorrow night I will fix Foxy and the Toys and we'll be ready for purple guy"

Freddy: "thanks Goldie, really thank you but for now you should go back into the back stage room it's almost opening time"

Mike: "ok see you guys later"

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy: "bye"

Mike went to the back stage and waited to hear the animatronics deactivate, he then took off the suit and went in front of the crew, he looked at them and thought _"don't worry guys you're in good hands, just stay strong things will get better, I swear on my life"_ after that Mike went home but as he was walking he was sure he felt like he was being watched.

 **Finally done this chapter ugh about time, the reasons why is because, a new teaser came out which is both awesome and confusing wtf is this animatronic, last week of college so I had to say bye to some friends, I got some cats so I got distracted by their cuteness so yeah, but otherwise it is finished so I hope you enjoyed it and come back for more I will complete this story or I will give Freddy permission to stuff me lol**

 **But till next time**

 **Venomous Book out**


	4. Chapter 4

Five Nights of Deception

 **Hey guys this is chapter 4 of Five Nights of deception in this chapter we are introduced to the Toys and may find out more about the history of the franchise so hold on it going to be a bumpy ride**

Chapter 4: new arrivals

Yet again Mike was having a nightmare, he was getting one every night almost as if it was telling him something, this one was the most important yet, in it he could see a box under the table in the back stage room, just where Foxy said it was, and in it were the six animatronics, there was: a light brown bear with a red rimed top hat, a blue bunny with white in some places and a red bowtie, a rather sexy looking yellow chicken with a bib that said "let's party!" and pink pants (underwear) and a badly damaged white and pink fox. The other two animatronics were transparent looking almost as if they weren't there just a reflection of what they used to be, one was some kind of puppet and the other looked like a human child.

After Mike inspected the boxes contains all the animatronics looked at him with pitch black eyes and white pupils, Mike was going to die in a dream again but this time was not as frightened, he was sure that if he fixed them they would be thankful, so he let the dream take its course and after a couple minutes the Toys killed Mike and he woke up.

Mike quickly opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling and thought _"that was weird, I've never actually seen the Toys before, Jeremy's dad did describe them to me once but how was that suppose to become a dream, maybe something is keeping me safe by showing me what could happen"_ after that he went down stairs and saw Jeremy watching another movie, this time he was sure it was on purpose as he was watching Toy Story and Mike told Jeremy about what Foxy told him.

Woody: "ok tough guy, prove it"

Buzz: "to infinity, and beyond"

Buzz: "can!"

Woody: "that wasn't flying, that was falling with style"

Mike: "JEREMY LOOK, AN ALIEN!"

Jeremy: "WHERE!"

Mike: "bah! Hahahahah"

Jeremy: "ok funny man you've had your fun, now is there anything you need me to do tonight?"

Mike: "yes, I need to borrow your tool box so I can fix those animatronics"

Jeremy: "ok, it's in the garage, need anything else?"

Mike: "no that will be enough"

Jeremy: "well then good luck, fixing animatronics isn't easy"

Mike: "thanks, I'll do my best"

Mike then went to the garage to get the tool box and left for the pizzeria, as he walked down the street he got the feeling of being watched again, something was surveying the area and he didn't like it, the feeling was telling Mike that the watcher was someone that he should watch out for and keep his guard up (pun most definitely intended)

Once he entered the pizzeria everything was quiet and in place so Mike spent no time at all getting to the back stage, he didn't want a repeat of last night almost getting caught without the suit on, he placed the tool box on the table then put on the suit, there was still some time before 12 so Mike looked at the box under the table, it looked the same the only difference was the two transparent animatronics looked normal, Mike thought _"must have been a sign about these two, perhaps they don't work anymore and didn't Foxy say that one of these guys has a child soul inside them, well let's see what happens later"_ Mike then went to the dining area and sat on a table.

A couple of minutes later the clock truck 12 and the animatronics were waking up, they all looked around and saw Mike on the table.

Freddy: "ah, hello Goldie, why are you sitting on the table?"

Mike: "just waiting for you guys to wake up, that's all"

Freddy: "well I appreciate you waiting but the table is not for sitting on"

Mike: "sorry Freddy, anyway are you guys ready for me to start fixing?"

Bonnie: "yeah, I'd love to see my bro again"

Mike: "which one's that?"

Bonnie: "the blue bunny, he's called Toy Bonnie"

Mike: "so is he the other child spirit?"

Bonnie: "no, he's just one of the protectors"

Mike: "then why do you call him bro?"

Bonnie: "well the way I see it is, I'm stuck in a bunny animatronic and he's one too, so we see each other as relatives, so we're bros"

Mike: "do all of you think this?"

Chica: "yeah, I have my sis in there, she's called Toy Chica, please fix her"

Mike: "ok I will, anything for you Chica"

Chica: "thanks Goldie, you're so sweet"

Mike: "and you're so beautiful"

Bonnie: "ok enough mush, let's go wake up Foxy"

Mike: "why?"

Freddy: "if any of us needs fixing it should be Foxy, he's had enough pain to last 3000 lifetimes"

Mike: "ok, let's do it"

Mike got the tool box and went to the Pirate's cove, once again Foxy was against the ship, _"must be special to him otherwise he wouldn't lean on it so much, right?"_ Mike thought as he looked to the ship itself, he found the name of the ship on the port bow it read: The Maiden of Triumph.

Foxy: "cool ship, don't you think?"

Mike: "oh, er… yes, it is"

Foxy: "according to the show I'm supposed to do, I took it from the King of England just as it was being christened, but as you know I'm not really Foxy"

Mike: "yeah I know, but that sounds like an awesome story"

Foxy: "well anyway, what did you come here for?"

Mike: "the guys say I should fix you first"

Foxy: "well then let's get started"

Mike then opened the tool box and got out a blow torch to fix all the cracks in Foxy's endoskeleton, most were just small cracks but others were massive cavities that needed a spare piece of metal to fill it in, next came Foxy's jaw, it had broken off from the rust that had accumulated due to years of neglect, but was a simple enough procedure, all Mike had to do was find a new bolt and nut and realign Foxy's jaw, it worked just as good as new, Mike then went to find a box of spare suit material so he could sew it to Foxy's suit, he found it and soon Foxy was back to his old self again in fact Mike even went the extra mile before getting to the Toys, he got a cloth and bucket of soapy water and washed the animatronics to get the blood and awful smell off of them, then to top it all off he gave them an air freshener that activates if someone touches them.

Foxy: "wow matey, you have really given me a new lease of life, I feel great like I can do anything, thank you so much Goldie"

Mike: "you're welcome, now do you trust me enough to be friendly?"

Foxy: "you've done so much for me, I think I could trust you with my life, so please don't let me down"

Mike: "well just like I said I will protect you, I'm going to fix the Toys next so if you want to help or just watch, you're welcome to"

Foxy: "yeah I want to see my sis again, it's been too long"

Mike's thought: _"again with the Toys and an apparent relation, is that even possible?"_

Mike: "ok, let's go"

From there Mike and Foxy went to the back stage room and got the box from under the table, the animatronics seemed to be in good condition they were just missing there endoskeletons, so Foxy got out the spares from another box under the shelves, they were put on the table and were put back together, there were only two differences between the endos, the ears and the tails, one had a small tail with round ears, another had a slightly bigger tail and long floppy ears and the last one had no ears and the largest tail but it was just a holder for the plastic cover to go on.

The white fox had still got its broken endo attached to it which meant less work but just as Jeremy's dad described it was completely mangled, the other two didn't have endos as the puppet used strings to move around and the human child couldn't move, it was some kind of balloon dispenser judging by one of its props and only its arms and head could move, powered by compressed air actuators.

Mike and Foxy started to put the plastic shells on the endos and soon enough there were three complete Toy models on the table and one mangled fox, unfortunately she was too badly damaged for Mike, he would need help on this one, Foxy only helped Mike because he knew the Toys were in good condition they just needed to be put back together, at times he would fix himself if something fell off but to completely rearrange an endo is beyond him, Mike thought _"I'm going to need Jeremy for this one but for now let's turn them on"_ he flipped a switch on the back of their necks.

Mike: "ok Foxy, I've turned them on so they should come online soon"

Foxy: "this is a wild question but, do you think they'll remember me?"

Mike: "well that I don't know but we can always hope"

Foxy: "oh please let them remember me"

Mike: "hey I have a question"

Foxy: "go on"

Mike: "I already asked this of Bonnie and Chica but, why do you see Mangle as your sister?"

Foxy: "well for me it's out of pity, look at her, she's more wrecked then a broken TV so before she did the bite we became friends and had lots of good times together, we vowed to never leave each other, it was only because the kids making her like this that she went insane and bit that man"

Mangle: "and ever since that day I have regretted everything"

Mike and Foxy: "Mangle, you're ok!"

Mangle: "hi Foxy and… who are you?"

Mike: "I'm Goldie, I used to work at an older pizzeria, by the time you were built I was decommissioned but now I'm back and I was the one who turned you on"

Mangle: "well it's nice to meet you Goldie, I'm Toy Foxy but people call me Mangle now"

Mike: "I'm sorry but, I'm not surprised"

Mangle: "well I am, how on earth did you get the courage just to turn me on?"

Mike: "let's just say I knew what I was getting in to"

Foxy: "Mangle, it's so good to see you again, are you alright"

Mangle: "yeah I'm fine, at least I'm not stuck in that box any more, and to think being in a mangled state couldn't get any worse"

Mike: "I'm sorry I couldn't fix you, to be honest I wouldn't know where to start"

Mangle: "don't worry about it now, I want my friends to see me get fixed anyway, then I'll mangle them up"

Mike: "come again?"

Mangle: "if they were my actual friends they would have fixed me after the end of each shift, but they just stood there and looked at me, then they would walk away"

Mike: "Foxy, is this true?"

Foxy: "unfortunately so"

Mike: "wow, I'm so sorry, I feel like I've done the wrong thing"

Foxy: "no this is my fault, I should have told you what happened between them and about their personalities, they are quite different to us"

Toy Bonnie: "in more ways than one"

Mangle: "you, you're the worst"

Toy Bonnie: "am I now? Well at least I could fix myself like any normal animatronic, but you are too weak too broken, no one will ever love you like we were loved, you will just rot and decay and eventually disintegrate"

Mangle: "oh yeah, how about I come over there and bite your head off see how you like it"

Mike: "how about you both shut the hell up"

Toy Bonnie: "who are you?"

Mike: "I'm Goldie, I fixed you up and turned you on"

Toy Bonnie: "well thanks for that, very kind of you, that box was getting a bit cramped, and sorry for using such harsh words as soon as I came online, I just don't understand why one of my own would let herself be torn to shreds"

Mangle: "you try going up against 30 kids a day, see how far you can get before they start pulling on your tail, or should I say ears"

Toy Bonnie: "how dear you imply that"

Mike: "SHUT UP!"

Toy Bonnie: "sorry, I know we're supposed to be friends but it's her fault we're even here"

Mike: "oh, get over it, you're here now that's all that matters so introduce me"

Toy Bonnie: "ok well, as you may or may not know I am Toy Bonnie, my role was to take over from the original Bonnie by playing tones on an electric guitar, I did quite well I'd say but then she ruined it"

Mike: "leave Mangle alone and talk about the others"

Toy Bonnie: "well the chicken on my left is Toy Chica, say hi"

Toy Chica: "hi there Goldie, I'm Toy Chica I took over from the original Chica to sing back up and make pizza and cake, I bet I can do better pizzas then her"

Mike: "I've tried one of her pizzas and there is nothing that compares"

Toy Bonnie: "and the bear to my right is Toy Freddy"

Toy Freddy: "greetings Goldie, I am just like Freddy but I have a few differences, 1. I do like a bit of rough housing, there nothing more fun than braking some old plates and windows 2. I like to sing more modern day songs like the living tombstone"

Mike: "well it's nice to meet you all, but now is the reason why you're here, Foxy asked me to fix both him and you, he wanted me to gain his trust so we could be friends, but that wasn't the only reason, it is by my understanding that you are the protectors, is this correct?"

Toy Freddy: "yes, we have an advanced facial recognition software that gives us the ability to see potential threats to a child's safety, if we spot anyone with that distinction we will stuff them in a spare Freddy suit, leaving the children to play"

Mike: "well we'll need that, the man who coursed all this pain is coming back to finish what he started"

Toy Chica: "you don't mean the purple guy do you?"

Toy Bonnie: "I'm sure he does, certain even"

Mike: "I do, we need all the help we can get so can you help me with the last two animatronics?"

Toy Freddy: "no"

Mike: "why not?"

Toy Bonnie "they're gone"

Foxy: "what, they can't be, they've been with you all this time"

Toy Chica: "that's why we know they're gone"

Foxy: "what happened to them?"

Toy Bonnie: "well, BB lost all his inner workings so he is just the shell now"

Mike's thought: _"thank god, that kid sounded like the biggest arse hole when ever Jeremy's dad talked about him"_

Toy Bonnie: "and the Marionette, well we all know he was the first to die from the purple guy, so after years of pain we think he finally found peace, let's just hope that he is resting with good dreams"

Foxy: "so we only have you four?"

Mangle: "seems that way, I know you wanted the Marionette he was the strongest, but just believe in us and in yourself and we can defeat that purple bitch"

Foxy: "in the time I have spent in this life I have learnt one thing, you have to make do with what you got, come on let's tell the others"

So Mike and Foxy led the Toys into the dining area where everyone else was waiting to see their friends/relatives again and catch up on lost time.

Mike: "hey guys, I've got something for you"

Chica: "oh, what is it?"

Bonnie: "is it one of my instruments cus if it is put it back"

Mike: "nope even better, say hello to the Toys"

Bonnie and Chica: "gasp"

Freddy: "ha ha, I knew you could do it Goldie, well done"

Mike: "thanks very much, although I couldn't fix Mangle she is just too damaged, I'll have to find another way"

Freddy: "that's ok, as long as she can still protect us she'll do fine"

Mangle: "I'll do my best, no matter what comes our way I will do my duty"

Freddy: "good to hear, now if I'm right we are missing two animatronics"

Mike: "yeah um… they're gone"

Bonnie: "what do you mean?"

Mike: "well BB lost his inner workings and the Marionette has found peace, bad news I know"

Chica: "oh no, how are we going to beat the purple guy now?"

Bonnie: "it's ok Chica, like Foxy says we make do with what we have, right Foxy?"

Foxy: "aye!"

Mike: "don't worry Chica, if anyone so much as lays a finger on you they'll feel my power"

Chica: "aww, thanks Goldie for that, you deserve a rub on the back of your ear"

Chica then proceeded to rub the back of the right ear on the Goldie suit, Mike blushed a bit and closed his eyes and pushed against Chica's hand and then thought _"hang on a minute, I can feel that, what the hell I shouldn't be able to feel that, what's going on? Am I becoming Golden Freddy? Man this is weird, but damn does it feel good"_ Mike let Chica rub some more until.

"Ding dong"

Bonnie: "ok you two, enough affection it's time to open soon"

Chica: "you're just jealous because I have an admirer and you don't"

Bonnie: "well maybe I am, to be honest I've always wanted a pet to do that to, maybe a cat or a dog but it's hard when you're dead"

Mike: "hay, don't give up hope, it may happen one day"

Bonnie: "how?"

Mike: "because even if life can be a bitch, it's also very strange and wonderful, you just have to believe"

Freddy: "I'll make sure he doesn't forget that, but for now you must go to the back stage, the Toys can stay out here for the show and Mangle"

Mangle: "no need, I'll stay with Foxy, who by the way looks really handsome after getting fixed"

Foxy: "I'd say thanks but, I can't take the credit, that belongs to you Goldie"

Mike: "I'm just happy to help"

With that the animatronics went to their places and Mike went to the back stage room, he spent a bit of time cleaning up after fixing the crew and looked at the Marionette one last time, it looked dead but something about it was drawing Mike closer.

Marionette: "H. E. L. P."

Mike: "what?"

Marionette: "T. H. E. M."

Mike: "help them?"

Marionette: "S. A. V. E. T. H. E. M."

Mike: "save them"

Marionette: "P. L. E. A. S. E."

Mike: "please save them? I will"

The Marionette then went silent never to speak again, the soul had found peace but had to help his friends do the same and put his trust in Mike, Mike then took off the suit, gave his friends one last look of hopefulness and went home, this time no one was watching.

 **There you go that was chapter 4 lost was reviled but lost more is still to come so hold on to your buns it's going to get good remember to fav and review and till next time**

 **Venomous Book out**

 **p.s. for any American viewers this was posted at around about July 4** **th** **so to you I say a happy independence day :)**

 **Venomous Book over and out**


	5. Chapter 5

Five Nights of Deception

 **Hey guys this is chapter 5 of Five Night of Deception and in this one I will try to use a FNAF song as a meaning/reference so please tell me what you think, it is Mandopony's Just Gold, and it's funny as just yesterday I listened to Noticed which was cool so let's do this**

Chapter 5: more where that came from

Mike came home and saw Jeremy getting ready to go to work, he worked for a mechanical maintenance company so Mike could ask him to help with Mangle but he didn't know how to hide him, Mike also didn't want to talk to Jeremy because he would want Mike to say what happened last night and Mike was still very freaked out by the feeling of Chica rubbing his ear, which technically wasn't his ear but Golden Freddy's ear, Mike thought _"all this is getting way too weird, I'll just go to bed"_ Mike got some tea, put it on the bed side table and looked in the mirror.

Mike could see he was very tired so much so he swore that staring back at him was Golden Freddy, but he was too far gone to care so he got into bed and almost immediately fell asleep, in the dream he woke up in the back stage room and everything looked normal so all Mike did was rub his head, when he did he again could feel his Bear ears, this was starting to worry Mike and he almost had a panic attack, he thought _"calm down Mike, it's just a dream, it's trying to tell me something but what"_ just then Mike could hear something, it sounded like the start of a song.

(If you want at this point listen to Just Gold from Mandopony)

Mike went out to the dining room expecting to see his friends but there was no sign of the animatronics, he looked everywhere but there was no one not even Foxy was in the Pirate's cove, strange _"what is this dream trying to tell me? I'm starting to get scared, maybe I should pinch myself"_ Mike thought and proceeded to pinch his arm.

Mike: "OOCH!"

It didn't work Mike was still asleep and still felt the pain.

Mike: "what the hell, I still felt that on the skin of the suit and yet I'm still asleep, I need to see something this don't feel right"

Mike then went to the men's room and looked in the mirror and saw the Golden Freddy suit, that didn't freak him out what did was when he looked closer, the nose of the suit had actual nostrils and was wet, the eye sockets were gone and replaced by Bear eyes and golden fur, the fur itself was thinner and softer and the insides of the ears were skin coloured.

Mike took a couple steps back and the Bear in the mirror started singing.

Reflection: "Time for the main attraction,

The story must be told,

Time for a chain reaction,

It never gets old,

Some bots get satisfaction,

Breaking the mold,

Some bots are just distractions,

Some bots are just gold,

Hahahaha,

I'm not the bad guy,

I'm just a bit surprising,

It's not worth losing sleep,

It's not worth analyzing,

There was a time,

Not so long ago at all,

I was just like you,

Can you hear my call?

Now I'm popping in,

Over here, over there,

I'll be checking in,

But you'll never be aware,

In the beginning I kept a keen eye

On the state of affairs with the new guy,

Now I got a new gig,

(Let me know if you dig)

Ain't going home so I better go big,

Just got a glance at Cam 2B,

Then you get a little surprise,

IT'S ME,

You may say that it's all in your mind,

But in the end, I think that you will find

You are the main attraction,

Your story must be told,

You are a chain reaction,

That never gets old,

Some bots get satisfaction,

Breaking the mold,

Some bots are just distractions,

Some bots are just gold.

Hahahaha"

Mike woke up after the song completely flailing about, he was absolutely dumbfounded as to why he was seeing all these images, if the dream was telling him anything it was saying "if you're not careful you will end up like them."

Mike looked at the clock it read: 7:35pm, Mike decide to get up and get some fresh tea, Jeremy once again watching a movie in the living room _"where on earth does he find all these good movies?"_ this time he was watching the Purge and Mike rethought this previous internal monologue.

Mike: "well this movie has some interesting ideas, but do you really think people are that stupid, seriously?"

Jeremy: "well I hope not, anyway you had another nightmare, I heard it so tell me"

Mike: "oh come on, really?"

Jeremy: "yep, you talk in you sleep, remember?"

Mike: "fine, last night I fixed the animatronics, well most of them one is far too damaged for me to fix, they were very happy with me and congratulated me"

Jeremy: "well that sounds ok, what else happened?"

Mike: "well, do you remember Chica?"

Jeremy: "oh no, you didn't, did you?"

Mike: "more like she came to me"

Jeremy: "so did you, you know? (wink)"

Mike: "WHAT, NO. All that happened is that I said I would protect her, she liked the offer and gave me… the suit a rub on the back of the ear"

Jeremy: "what's wrong with that?"

Mike: "note, but the thing is I felt it, and it wasn't coming from my ear it was coming from the suit, it felt like an actual Bear ear"

Jeremy: "whoa really, cool, my dad said something about that once, but only once he was just as freaked out and embarrassed as you are"

Mike: "can you remember? What did he say?"

Jeremy: "well the most I can remember is that he couldn't explain it either, but the interesting thing he said was that Mangle came into the office and of course couldn't see through the Freddy mask, they had a chat about something and just sat with each other, apparently he had crush on Mangle before the bite and they would rub each other's ears, dad didn't think anything of it until he realised he felt it though the mask, and just like you said it felt like a Bear ear and not his"

Mike: "wow so, does that mean anything?"

Jeremy: "well what did your dream tell you?"

Mike: "well I went to the men's room and looked in the mirror, I saw the suit but it looked like a real Bear with soft golden fur, and I could feel it, I even pinched myself but I didn't wake up"

Jeremy: "well I'm no expert on supernatural but I would say, either you are becoming Golden Freddy or you will eventually get stuffed"

Mike: "shit"

Mike then explained the condition of Mangle to Jeremy but Jeremy was not as skilled as Mike thought and was unable to fix her, he would have to find another way but how, Mike had no time to think it was getting close to 11pm, he got his things and went to the pizzeria.

Once he got to the front door he looked around to make sure no one was watching, _"last thing I need right now is that purple bitch sneaking up on me"_ Mike thought then went inside, with the Toys now doing a collaboration show with the originals they took their own spots on stage, Toy Freddy was on the right side of Freddy, Toy Chica was on the right side of Chica and Toy Bonnie was on the left side of Bonnie, Mangle was in Pirate's cove with Foxy.

Mike smiled at the site, it looked like everything he wished for, a big happy family who are his greatest friends and would stick with him for the rest of his life but he still had to get them to open up, there are still deep scars that must heal first, so Mike went into the back stage room but before putting on the suit he looked at it, it looked normal as in it looked like an empty costume not a dead golden Bear.

Just to make sure he took the head off, just an empty suit, _"come on Mike, now you're getting paranoid, just keep your cool and get in"_ he thought and got in the suit checking the fabric to see if he could feel it, only a small amount what was coming through the gaps of the suit, but he was still very wary so he flicked and rubbed the ear, nothing this time so he took a few minutes to relax.

"Knock, knock" there was a knock at the door.

Bonnie: "hey Goldie, you in there? There's a pizza on the table and me and my bro have been thinking about ways to beat purple guy"

Toy Bonnie: "yeah come on out, we must get better acquainted"

Mike: "oh… ok just give me a moment well you"

Bonnie and Toy Bonnie: "don't take too long"

Mike got up and went to the door and stopped while holding the door handle after realising he could feel things through the suit again, the floor under his feet, the wind through his fur, the door handle in his hand, he felt them all, he looked at his hand there was no holes in the suit, he took the hand off from the suit, nothing changed, still just Mike's good old human hand, Mike thought _"seriously what in the name of the universe is going on here, why can I feel things thought the suit, if there is a god then please let me survive this nightmare"_ he then got himself together, put the hand back on the suit and want to the dining area.

Bonnie: "there you are what took so long?"

Mike: "well, I have been going since 1976, so at times I can be slow, but I'm here now so let's eat"

Chica: "hey, that's my line"

Freddy: "ha ha ha, love it very good"

Mike sat down with everyone and even the Toys and ate the pizza, despite the Toys not having any child souls trapped inside of them they could eat pizza due to a more advanced storage compartment, they have what's called an "empty charge unit" which can transform food into energy using battery acid and electro magnets, it's very complex and accounts for about 60% of the Toys weight, at first it was to be used as an emergence power source but since the Toys were given many human qualities to appeal more to kids, they have learnt that eating can be more than just a need to stay alive, it can be very enjoyable and they were given taste buds just before the bite.

Toy Chica: "you know what Goldie, you're right, I have never tasted such great pizza before, it's amazing"

Mike: "told you, but how about tomorrow you make the pizza and we'll see how good you are?"

Toy Chica: "ok, challenge accepted"

Bonnie: "oh I don't think Chica would like that, you know she prides herself in making the best pizzas in the world"

Freddy: "well she'll have to deal with it, it's time we get some fresh ideas round here, right Chica?"

Chica: "…"

Freddy: "come on Chica, let her have a go"

Chica: "ok fine, but remember I'm the best, got it"

Toy Chica: "yeah sure, if you say so"

The chickens then had a stare down standoff, looking in each other's eyes trying to get the other to back down and declare defeat, but Mike interrupted by asking.

Mike: "hey you said you thought of ways the beat purple guy, can I hear them?"

Toy Bonnie: "oh, of course, well as you know the Marionette has passed on, so without his powers we will most certainly be destroyed by the purple guy"

Mike: "why? There are nine of us and one of him, there's no way in hell he can win"

Bonnie: "it may seem like we've got the high ground but he has an ace up his sleeve"

Mike: "and that is?"

Freddy: "a hand crank, it was used on the spring lock animatronics to allow humans to climb in, but with us he can use it to deactivate us, if we don't watch our backs he could get around us and shut us down"

Mike: "how good is he?"

Chica: "for someone that twisted it's strange that he knows a few acrobatic moves, it's like he was a great student as a kid but then he sank into darkness"

Mike: "so we have to work together to keep him away from our backs and on the ground, sounds like a job for Mangle"

Mangle: "yeah, I could climb on the walls and follow him and if he jumps I can fall on top of him and bite him, then no more purple guy"

Toy Freddy: "as much as I like the idea, it's not going to work he's too smart and calculating, we need to be at least two steps ahead of him, and to be honest he will most likely see that coming"

Mike: "then how do we protect ourselves, I can't fix Mangle she's too badly damaged, you won't fix her because of some grudge I don't understand"

Toy Bonnie: "nor should you try"

Mike: "excuse me?"

Toy Bonnie: "…"

Mike: "ok whatever, and there aren't any more animatronics here, what do we do?"

Toy Chica: "actually there are more animatronics here"

Mike: "what?"

Toy Bonnie: "you see, we were not the first Toy models made, there were three others made before us, they were created to play alongside the originals but once it was found out that children had gone missing in that pizzeria the public got scared and didn't come back"

Mike: "so those models got scrapped with the originals and were left in the parts and service room"

Toy Bonnie: "right on the money"

Foxy: "where are they now?"

Mike: "good question"

Toy Freddy: "they're in the lowest part of the pizzeria, you'd need to go into the back stage room, to the far right there should be a door, though the door there is a set of stairs, they take you to the generator room, in there there's another door, though that door is where they are"

Freddy: "wow, in all these years on this place I never knew all that"

Toy Chica: "we've had time to explore"

Foxy: "ok then Goldie you better get going, I don't know how long we have before purple bitch gets here, I would say at most two weeks"

Mike: "ok, wish me luck"

Chica: "good luck"

Mike's thought: _"thanks Chica, you sexy bird you"_

Mike then went to the back stage room, everything there looked the same but as he looked around he found the door _"I swear I have never seen that door before"_ Mike thought and opened the door to the flight of stairs, it only went down two stories but it was dark and cold, Mike could still feel everything though the suit, this only made him more nervous, he went down to the generator which had half a tank of petrol left, which judging by the last few nights meant it was about 4am.

Mike saw the door to the rejected animatronics, on the door there was a sign it read: Top Secret, Do NOT Enter, for the Manager only. _"Puft, whatever mate, I'll just go inside because you're too stupid to lock doors and"_ Mike opened the door and found it to be too dark, even for his eyes to adjust to, so he found the light switch and turned it on.

Mike: "wait, what's going on here"

Mike saw the three animatronics the Toys were talking about but there were six more, the three the Toys talked about were two Cat animatronics and one Wolf animatronic, the Wolf was a large 7.5 foot monolith with a turquoise sheen fur coat and denim jeans, eyes were a strange dark moss green colour, the Cats were identical in construction and only around 5 foot tall, but their outward appearance was different, one was white with a sky blue shirt and white skirt, it had bright blue eyes and the other had ash gray fur with a black shirt that had a fiery pattern printed onto it and a black skirt, it's eyes were a gorgeous amber colour.

The other six animatronics where very different, they looked like anatomically correct animals that had nothing to do with this pizzeria or any other for that matter, there was a Panda, a Sloth, an Owl, a Lion, a Chipmunk and a Mongoose.

Mike thought _"where did these guys come from, I've never seen or even heard of these guys before, how am I going to tell everyone about them? Maybe it's best to just get them to the dining room"_ so Mike one by one dragged all the animatronics to the dining room to see what the others would say.

Toy Bonnie: "yep that's them alright"

Mangle: "Ashe, Opal, Finn, oh thank goodness they're ok, for once Toy Bonnie had a good idea"

Toy Bonnie: "no it's not a good idea, it's the only rational one"

Mike: "oh don't tell me you have a grudge on these guys too"

Toy Bonnie: "if you really must know, this lot tried to take our glory at the old place because they never got a chance"

Mangle: "it's not their fault, if it wasn't for the purple guy they would have been on stage playing and singing songs with Freddy"

Toy Bonnie: "and we would have never been built, so stop defending them"

Mike: "yeah, why are you defending them Mangle?"

Foxy: "it's because like me, they pitied her, well mostly Opal and Ashe, they thought that no animatronic should suffer in such a state, it sickens them"

Toy Bonnie: "what sickens me is that you joined their side, surely you could've just fixed yourself and we would still be friends"

Mangle: "oh really, well I'd love to see you fix yourself when you have a hand stuck in your pelvis you over glorified Gerbil"

Mike: "SHUT IT"

Toy Bonnie and Mangle: "sorry"

Mike: "good, now I will sort you two out another time but I can see that Mangle has these new Toys on her side and Foxy"

Foxy: "aye!"

Mike: "and Toy Bonnie has the Toys and Bonnie on his side"

Bonnie: "um… I don't take sides, I just stay out the way"

Mike: "ok then, what I don't see is where these other six came from, does anybody know where they came from?"

Everyone: "nope"

Mike: "damn it, this is going to be so hard"

Chica: "chill Goldie, here have another ear rub"

Mike: "wait no don… ok just a bit"

Chica was rubbing the Golden Freddy suit on the right ear again and Mike felt it again and despite the weirdness of it all it was too enjoyable to get her to stop, the time was also getting close to 6am so Mike decided to fix all the animatronics tomorrow and hope answers will come with it, on his way home the watcher returned.

Watcher: "yes, build more animatronics for me to destroy, you will feel my rage and despair, you will die in there because that's what life is, a lesson in disappointment and broken dreams, so beware guard person we shall meet soon"

 **That was chapter 5 of Five Nights of Deception hope you enjoyed it and hope the song selection worked with the scene it was used for so please tell me how you felt about it and if you haven't already fav and follow till next time**

 **Venomous Book out**

 **P.S. if miss p is viewing I hope you don't mind the small changes I have made to your OCs but I'm sure at this point you don't.**

 **Venomous Book over and out**


	6. Chapter 6

Five Nights of Deception

 **Hey guys this is chapter 6 of Five Nights of Deception I'm going to use another FNAF song in this one, it is Nightmare from Natewantstobattle so I hope you enjoy because I am right now this may just be the best story I've done so let's go**

Chapter 6: lost to time

When Mike got home Jeremy had already left for work, he had a double shift today but that wouldn't bother Mike, by the time Mike would wake up he would be home probably watching another movie, while Mike had some time alone before the world of sleep would completely take him over he started walking all over the house thinking of where those other six animatronics would have come from.

Mike thought _"where did they come from? Why have I not heard of them before? What's going to happen if I fix them? God damn it so many questions, what do I do?"_ his head was racing through so many things that the tiredness came faster than normal, so he decided to get some tea and go to bed, he looked in the mirror and didn't see any suits or unwanted prying eyes so then he proceeded to bed.

The dream/nightmare came quickly and this time Mike found himself in a new setting, a strange place where he didn't know anything about it, the first thing that caught his eye was a ball pit in the centre of the building, looking around Mike could also see a small swing set, a climbing frame and strangest of all a human sized gyroscope, looking farther he saw that he was standing on a small stage at the other end of the room from the door, looking at himself Mike was completely confused, instead of the Golden Freddy costume he was some kind of Mongoose, Mike thought _"why am I here? And what's with this Mongoose thing, wait… this looks like the Mongoose animatronic that was in that room the Toys talked about, and it's also transparent"_ Mike continued to look around.

As he looked he saw another animatronic, it was also transparent which got Mike thinking so more _"the last time I saw transparent animatronics it meant that whatever was inside them had passed on, does that mean that the others are possessed too?"_ the animatronic he was looking at looked like the Chipmunk that was with those other unidentified animatronics, Mike had seen enough so he went to the door so he could see more of this new place, once he got to the door he realized that the animatronic he was controlling was only about 2 foot tall, it was going be hard for Mike to get around but he is not one for quitting.

Mike opened the door quite simply by jumping at the handle, the door opened with a squeak and he saw an open area much like the dining area of the pizzeria, but with more doors to other areas of this new place, Mike looked back to where he came from, there was a label on the door it read: Recreational Zone, he looked on another door, the label on that said: Zoo Zone, there was even a place that looked like Pirate's cove but the curtains were a camouflage green, the space in front of the stage looked to be filled with old WW2 relics and it was called: the Historical Zone.

Mike was now curious as to where this dream was taking him, he has seen lots of strange stuff since he started working at Freddy Fazbear's but this is taking the cake, so far by the looks of the dream he is in another pizzeria or some other fast food chain with animatronics posing as cartoon mascots, but it also looks as if there was a similar tragedy that happened here.

(Ok here is where you play Nightmare from Natewantstobattle)

Mike started hearing music just like the last dream, it stared smoothly so Mike wasn't scared about searching for the source of it, it came from the main stage, the stage was bathed in a dim light giving it a sort of sad atmosphere to it, on the stage were, the Panda as main singer, the Sloth as back up, the Owl as guitarist and the Lion as the drummer and as the music played on, Mike found a chair to sit on.

The Panda: "just sleep, just dream,

Just sleep, just dream,

In the back of my mind,

I've been trying to chase a

Monster this whole time,

But I couldn't see,

The monster was me,

And no one heard our cries,

Now I've run out of tears,

The time has come

For me to disappear,

Get me out of this mess,

And away from the stress,

Set me free so I can rest,

We're only kids who lost our way,

But if we wait long enough,

Then we'll be saved,

Just sleep, just dream,

This isn't fair no we're not

Just what we seem,

We want to fly but our souls

Are trapped inside,

It's not a game, not to blame

We're forced to hide,

Just sleep, just dream,

It's only a nightmare,

And soon we'll be set free,

(And soon we'll be set free)

After the song ended the band gave a little explanation of what happened to them.

The Panda: "just like your friends we were kids who loved to come to a fast food place to eat and have fun"

The Sloth: "we enjoyed the activities and cool exhibitions that were featured here"

The Owl: "but just like Freddy Fazbear's a tragic incident happened here, we we're too naive to see what would happen to us"

The Lion: "now we spend our time trapped in these suits, forever forgotten, forever lost, until you found us"

The Sloth: "you can help us, please Mike you must help us, if you do then we can get our revenge"

Mike: "wait, you know my name?"

The Owl: "well of course, you think a Golden Freddy suit will stop us from seeing you?"

Mike: "so does this mean you won't stuff me?"

The Panda: "you found us after years of loneliness, why would we stuff you?"

Mike: "just making sure, if you know anything about the others then you'd understand"

The lion: "we do, trust us"

Mike: "ok, and revenge, revenge on whom?"

The Sloth: "the purple guy of course, he didn't just ruin Freddy Fazbear's pizza, he ruined Pete's Burger bar too, and the lives of six innocent kids here"

Mike: "Wait but me and another animatronic are transparent, the last time I saw this, the corresponding real world guys had passed on"

The Owl: "yes you are correct, the kids who possessed you two have passed on but we want revenge, will you help us?"

Mike: "well it seems I'm helping the whole world get revenge on one guy, but he ruined the lives of my friends and no one does that to my friends, you come under the same category so yes I'll help you"

After that Mike woke up to see the sun setting over the horizon.

 **End of part 1 start of part 2**

Mike went down stairs and guess what… yep Jeremy is watching another movie, this time he was watching 47 Ronen, he had got to the bit where they go to the forest to get some swords from Hugo Weaving, Mike was intrigued as the movie explained about the unwanted souls that inhabit the forest, he thought _"kind of sounds like all I've been through, the dead child spirits lost inside the animatronics, they were brutally murdered and left to rot but then found refuge in a suit, it's really sad"_ Mike then did something he felt he should have done in the first place, he turned off the TV.

Jeremy: "hey man, what gives?"

Mike: "sorry Jeremy, I've got something to tell you"

Jeremy: "like I said, I'm here for you whenever you need me, so what's up?"

Mike: "well I had another dream last night about six new animatronics"

Jeremy: "whoa wait, hang on… six new animatronics?"

Mike: "well actually there's nine"

Jeremy: "what! You serious?"

Mike: "yeah wait… two of them have passed on, so seven"

Jeremy: "ok well, I'm completely confused so try to make it simple ok"

Mike: "right then here we go, (deep breath) I had a dream were I was in a different fast food chain, it was called Pete's Burger bar and it had animatronics that had been possessed by more child souls and since I found them last night they want to get revenge on purple guy, and they know who I am but they won't stuff me, but that's not all"

Jeremy: "one minute let me understand, so there are six animatronics that have been possessed with more dead children"

Mike: "yep"

Jeremy: "and two of them have passed on"

Mike: "yep"

Jeremy: "but you said there were nine animatronics"

Mike: "oh right, the other three are the original Toy animatronics, apparently they were going to play songs alongside Freddy and the crew, but they were built just as the kids started going missing so they were scrapped and the Toys your dad fought against were built"

Jeremy: "wow, there is so much stuff going on in there, I think some time I'll come with you and see for myself"

Mike: "I would like to bring you some time but as you know they hate humans, I don't think there's any more suits your size"

Jeremy: "well some time soon I'll come any way, suit or no suit"

Mike: "that's not a good idea, let's talk about this later I've got to go"

The time was coming up on 11pm so Mike got ready to go back to the pizzeria, he grabbed Jeremy's tool box again so he could fix all the animatronics but Mike was thinking _"which bunch do I fix first? The original Toys or those other guys from the burger parlour? I'll just ask the crew see what they think"_ Mike then arrived at the pizzeria with no one watching and then went inside.

Mike saw the crew in the same arrangement as before but as he looked around he saw the new animatronics still on the tables, Mike thought _"why are they still there? Did they have a day off or something, and if so did they go into the backstage? Oh crap if they go in the back stage and see Golden Freddy not doing anything I could be found out"_ Mike panicked for a bit but did his best to not think about it.

He went to the back stage room and saw the golden Bear still in place, the time was about to hit 12am so Mike got in and fiddled with the ears while he waited for the knock on the door, while he fiddled with the ear at the moment he didn't feel it, that got Mike thinking _"I wonder if the feel thing is tied to the animatronics waking up at exactly 12, man this whole thing is weird"_ then just as the clock struck 12 Mike was still fiddling with the ear and he felt it.

Mike: "OUCH!"

Bonnie: "you ok in there?"

Mike: "um… yes, just er… scratched my ear"

Bonnie: "oh ok, yeah I know it hurts when I do that, it's even worse with my sensitive ears"

Toy Bonnie: "you should count yourself lucky, when I was in that box it felt like my ears were shoved in my head, it was a really weird feeling"

Bonnie: "well any way, Toy Chica is making some pizza so before you fix up all these animatronics, well have a feast"

Mike: "ok, thanks guys"

Bonnie and Toy Bonnie then went to the main table while Mike was still fiddling with the ears, now that he could feel it again he tried to get used to it since it is likely he will be here for a long time yet, he stroked the arms and the fur felt like his own, he scratched the chest and it felt good so he kept scratching then stretched, then after his little experiment Mike went to the crew for pizza.

Freddy: "ah there you are, you know from all the commotion I keep hearing I think you're having problems of your own"

Mike: "well when you have four children stuck inside suits and you promise to help them with their issues, it can be hard to stay in one piece"

Freddy: "yes I understand, that and the threat of a twisted killer coming back to finish the job"

Mike: "oh don't remind me, so any way, where's that pizza"

Toy Chica: "right here!"

Toy Chica came through with the pizza and every one happily ate it, while eating Mike thought _"so if I remember, Mangle was wrecked by kids and left by the Toys because they think she could fix herself especially Toy Bonnie, the original Toys made friends with Mangle because they believe she shouldn't be left to live like that, the Toys hate the original Toys because they would always try to steal the spot light of the show, or is it because they blame the Toys for Mangle's situation, I will most likely end up fixing them first so I just hope I can deal with the feud they obviously have"_ for now Mike just focused on eating his pizza, even though it wasn't as good as Chica's it still overflowed with flavour and interesting textures.

After eating the pizza everyone was ready to fix the new animatronics but just to make sure Mike asked about whom to fix first.

Mike: "ok guys let's get these animatronics up and running, but before I do I need to know what group to fix first"

Mangle: "well, I'd like to see my friends again but those other guys do look like fun"

Freddy: "I'm not sure what to say, the new Toys look as if they have a connection to this pizzeria but I don't know them, and as for those others they don't seem to have anything to do with us"

Toy Bonnie: "they have no connection to me but like I said, without the Marionette we don't stand a chance against that purple bitch, so I say fix them all we need all the help we can get"

Bonnie: "well I said I'd like a Cat to pet, so I'd say fix them first, but the question is which one do I choose and would they like me?"

Mike: "ok so sounds like, two for the new Toys and maybe one for the others, so that settles it, I'll fix them first"

Chica: "do you want me to help?"

Mike: "yeah sure, thanks"

Mike and Chica started to fix the original Toys, the ones that Mangle called Opal, Ashe and Finn, they brought them to the back stage room, they seemed to be in good condition in fact they looked brand new, they were built just as the murders happen, it seemed to be a case of too little, too late, but now it's the more the merrier, Mike and Chica checked on their systems, they could see nothing wrong with anything they seemed to have a good fire wall so nothing could corrupt them even after years of inactiveness, they also saw the personalities of the original Toys, indeed they have a sympathetic mood towards Mangle and a hatred towards the Toys, namely Toy Bonnie.

With the system check complete Mike and Chica set about activating Opal, Ashe and Finn, just like the Toys they had a switch on the back of the neck and so they got turned on, while they were rebooting Mike tried to talk to Chica.

Mike: "hey Chica"

Chica: "yeah Goldie, what's up?"

Mike: "why do you rub my ear?"

Chica: "I don't know, I mean you did kiss my hand when we meet"

Mike: "that was just a good gesture, you know to wish for a good future together"

Chica: "well I think we already have a good future, I know that dealing with kids that have been lost to time for years will not be quick of easy"

Mike: "wow you sound very mature about this"

Chica: "well even though we dead as kids the strange thing is we still grew, so yeah we're pretty much adults now"

Mike: "WHAT! (cough) you serious"

Chica: "yeah, I know it's far too much for you to handle but I had to tell someone, I've been cooped up in this place for far too long and I feel I can trust you"

Mike: "ok well, I will say I did like it when you rubbed my ears"

Chica: "I know you did, it always helps me out when I'm stressed, hey while we wait maybe I could rub your ear and you could stroke my head?"

Mike: "I er… oh I don't"

Chica: "oh come on, look I know you like me so let's just confess now ok"

Mike: "ok you're right I do like you, you are a warm, caring person and I feel sorry for what happened to you"

Chica: "and I like you, you have tried to help us with our feelings and you are doing so much to help us with purple guy, and you fixed Foxy"

Mike: "helped you with your feelings? I can do more"

Chica then thought about what Mike said and he was right, there was still lots of things she and the rest of the crew had that gave them anguish and pain, then they just sat down and petted each other.

Sometime after that the original Toys finally started to activate, the first one to wake up was Finn.

Mike: "whoa, who's the skyscraper in a suit?"

Finn: "oh me? I'm Finn the Wolf, I was built to entertain kids but… we were never put into service, but I must ask, who are you two?"

Chica: "I'm Chica, I helped fix you and turn you on"

Mike: "I'm Goldie, I also fixed you and checked your systems"

Finn: "thank you, both of you, it's nice to know that someone out there still knows you exist"

Mike: "well we were told that you were put in a room at the bottom of the pizzeria, do you know why?"

Opal: "he won't know but we do"

Chica: "who are you?"

Opal: "I'm Opal and this is my sister Ashe"

Mike's thought: _"wait, animatronics can have relations with each other too, man I swear every day gets worse and worse"_

Mike: "so do you know why you were in that room?"

Ashe: "well we were built to play songs with Freddy and his friends, but because of the purple guy we got thrown away with them instead, but then the purple guy returned and coursed more pain, when that happened they had to scrap the Toys and reuse the originals, but to be honest I'm glad they got rid of the Toys, they treated Mangle like dirt"

Mike: "yes I know of your relationship with Mangle"

Opal: "wait, then that means you woke up the Toys, you should get a shovel and bash them in the head"

Chica: "why? That's not very nice"

Opal: "nice, what's nice about being left in a disfigured state while your friends just laugh at you?"

Mike: "look we understand that you and the Toys are not the best of friends"

Finn: "friends, we would never be friends with them, they don't deserve friends, they can rot"

Mike: "yes but, you see we were told to fix you, we need you because to purple guy is coming back and soon"

Opal: "then like it or not we must band together, we must set aside our differences and work as a team, a very dysfunctional team"

Ashe: "but Opal"

Opal: "no buts Ashe, I know you don't like the Toys, neither do I, but if purple guy is coming back then we must defeat him, FOR THE KIDS!"

Finn and Ashe: "FOR THE KIDS!"

Chica: "for the kids"

Mike: "for the kids"

Now that the original Toys are active they went to the dining area to meet the rest of the original crew.

Mike: "now since you guys have already meet Chica"

Ashe and Opal: "we haven't"

Mike: "ok, Chica, would you kindly introduce yourself?"

Chica: "gladly, ok so I'm Chica, I play as backup singer in the Fazbear band, I understand that I was going to play alongside you guys so it's nice to finally meet you, these are my friends Bonnie, Foxy and Freddy"

Freddy: "pleasured to make your acquaintance, I am Freddy, I am the main singer of the band and the head of this establishment, so what I say goes"

Foxy: "I'm Foxy, my role was to be a story telling pirate but, I've just got repaired and well this place is cheaper then fish and chips, so I haven't been reopened yet but I don't mind, I enjoy the peace"

Bonnie: "I'm Bonnie, I'm the guitarist in the band, I love to play music whenever I'm in the mood, but lately I've kind of been wanting a pet, you see we have a long and hard history"

Opal: "aww it's ok, we know big guy we all have a bad history, yours is no different to ours"

Ashe: "are you coming on to the Rabbit?"

Opal: "so what if I am?"

Ashe: "that's ok, I like the Fox guy anyway"

Ashe's thought _"what does the Fox say?"_

After the almost reunion Mike saw that the time was getting close to 6am, but Mike felt too accomplished to stop and thought _"hell to the time, I'll stay in the back stage if I have to, they don't even know I come out of there, so I could take them in there and fix them while these guys sort things out"_ luckily no arguments between the Toys and Mangle or the Toys with the original Toys had started yet, so Mike had time to relax for a bit.

Mike looked around and so far everything was going well, the crew was talking to the original Toys, Finn was talking with Mangle, Opal was talking with Bonnie and Foxy was talking with Ashe, everything seemed ok until Ashe got a glimpse of Toy Bonnie.

Ashe: "you, I knew you would be sneaking around here, why don't you come over here and fight like a man, oh wait I forgot, you are the most feminine Bunny I know!"

Toy Bonnie: "back off will you, I was just getting a drink, shish"

Opal: "oh really? What are you going to do pour it on poor Mangle, I hope you die a fire"

Toy Bonnie: "you know I don't need this, I was the one who came up with the idea to reactivate you but if you treat me like crap, I will personally throw you right at the purple guy as soon as he arrives, and I'm sure he will love taking you apart"

Opal and Ashe: "you son of a bi"

Finn: "QUIET"

Mike: "thanks Finn"

Finn: "welcome"

Mike: "ok you have already broke what you said, so you are not to talk to each other until I can sort this out and that won't be for a while so stay out of each other's way, I'm going to fix the other animatronics now so please, keep it down"

Finn: "I'll sort them out, me, Mangle and Foxy has always thought differently about the situation, but Mangle still liked the thought of Toy Bonnie being dead"

Mangle: "it sends tingles up my spine"

Mike: "ok thanks, I think"

So Mike then went to the back stage room where the animatronics from Pete's Burger bar are now placed, he looked around them and sure they too were in good condition and would only need to be turned on, Mike thought _"I'll get them up and running, then spend the day to find out more about them, it takes more than a dream to know everything, I just hope Jeremy won't come here to see where I've gone"_ with that Mike proceeded to turn them on and watch them activate.

 **End of part 2 part 3 coming soon**

 **Holy ass in a shoe that was to date my longest ever chapter of any story I have done so far so please tell me what you thought of it if it was too long then I'm sorry the idea of this chapter was to have the song to say there are more souls trapped inside my OCs and as for Miss p's OCs they had a grudge against the Toys apart from Mangle in her story so I tried to put that in and then just to be annoying I tried to have my OCs come in as well and tell Mike everything they know about the Pete's Burger bar place but that will come in the next chapter now it will be called lost to time part 2 even though I put a part 2 in this one, consistency what's that lol :) till next time**

 **Venomous Book out**


	7. Chapter 7

Five Nights of Deception

 **Ok so from the last chapter to this chapter I've seen that FNAF 4 is now coming out on the same date as FNAF 1 and I saw the trailer which was awesome and it's cool to see Scott changing things but I feel that the game will need two modes, we saw the house but what if we saw what happened after the auction, anyway noth of that we have a story to continue**

Chapter 7: lost to time part 2

The time was 6am, Mike heard the chimes from the clock in the office but he didn't take off the Golden Freddy suit, seeing as the Pete's Burger bar animatronics seem not to be fooled by the suit he would have taken it off, but he was still feeling things through the suit so he left it on just in case some other weird thing would happen.

It was taking a while for the animatronics to activate, Mike thought _"these guys must be older than the others, I can see the eyes lighting up but then they go dark again"_ so he looked out to the dining room and saw kids running in, Mike also saw the crew on stage, Mangle and Foxy in the Pirate's cove and the original Toys were over by the area near the kitchen, they were setting up some kind of circus show, _"wonder how the manager will take all of this?"_

Mike went back inside the back stage room, the animatronics were starting to move but it was just some kind of self system check, Mike then tried to remember what they said to him in his dream _"they knew who I was because they're smart enough to see through the suit, they seem to know what is happening between me and the others, they also want revenge on purple guy, how far has that bitch gone just to kill kids, what a dick"_ after Mike's little thinking session the animatronics finally woke up.

The Panda: "Mike? You did it thank you"

Mike: "you're welcome, now even though you gave me lots of info, you never told me your names"

The Sloth: "that wasn't important at the time, but now would be ok to tell you our names, I'm Sarah"

The Owl: "I'm Oscar, nice to meet you again"

The Lion: "I'm Lenny, I hope to be good friends with you"

The Panda: "and I'm Pete"

Mike: "so you're the one who was the main mascot for Pete's Burger bar?"

Pete: "yes, I was the main singer like you saw in the dream, Sarah is my backup singer, Oscar is the guitarist and Lenny… well you saw Lenny as the drummer but that is not how he started out"

Mike: "what do you mean? What was it that he did?"

Lenny: "did you see the doors in our dining area?"

Mike: "yeah one was called the Zoo Zone"

Lenny: "that's where I came from, or at least that's where Lenny came from, before I was murdered and possessed Lenny, he would be in there teaching kids about exotic animals, but one day it was closed for renovations, perfect for the purple guy to use Lenny as the tool for his desires, after he killed my friends I was killed and stuffed into Lenny"

Mike: "my god, that sounds familiar to the stories this place has"

Pete: "that's not all, after Lenny was possessed the endoskeleton was missing and he had to use teleportation just to move, he was the loneliest out of all of us"

Mike: "sounds like Foxy in a way, except the endo part"

Oscar: "this is why we need to come together so we can kill the purple bitch, he has ruined generations of children and animatronics, it's sick"

Mike: "can you tell me more about Pete's Burger bar?"

Sarah: "it was created in the wake of popularity of Fredbear's Family diner, it was to compete with the establishment in hopes to get more popular by making a bigger play area and with more things to do, it even had way more animatronics, eleven in fact but it was just not as good, but the nail in the coffin was when purple guy came"

Mike: "wow eleven animatronics, can you tell me about them"

Pete: "let's see if I remember them, most were smaller then me so I may have forgotten, well you know of me, Sarah, Oscar and Lenny"

Mike: "yes, then there were the two transparent guys I saw"

Pete: "ah yes, those two were the most fun everyone would always say, you came out of the Recreational Zone in the dream, that's where they were stationed, they loved fun, every day they would shout and make noise, their names were Mike and Chip"

Mike: "whoa, that's a weird coincidence, one of them has the same name as me"

Oscar: "yeah… coincidence"

Mike: "what was that?"

Oscar: "oh nothing"

Mike: "whatever, can you tell me about the Historical Zone?"

Lenny: "the Historical Zone, it was where one of our best was, the animatronic who resided there was Cyril the Squirrel, he taught kids about the machines and tools of WW2, everyone loved him and his stiff upper lip attitude"

Mike: "cool sounds like a guy I could get use to"

Pete: "then there was Stuart, he was a naughty guy, he was an old English Sheep dog animatronic, his job was to teach kids responsibility when looking after pets, he would make lots of mess and annoy people as much as possible, it would be the kids job to get him to listen to them"

Sarah: "the last one we remember was Morice, he was an albino Mallard Duck, he would teach kids about pond life and other river and lake dwellers, he had his own pond in the place and would sometimes get the kids wet"

Mike: "wow, all that and yet you still went down, that's just sad, when did the rest come in?"

Oscar: "well being an Owl I remember the best"

Pete: "ok then, hot shot"

Oscar: "shush, anyway from what I remember there were two more, a Robin and a Mouse, the Robin was named Robin, original I know, and the Mouse was named Monty, they were created just before purple guy came and killed us, they were also just pets for Sarah"

Sarah: "and they were so cute, two little animals on my shoulders, I think I remember after the shows we would walk around the dining area and I would let the kids play with them"

Mike: "it's weird how you had all that and just one visit from purple guy and poof, everything you had and what Pete's Burger bar had was gone, yet here, this Pizzeria seems to keep going no matter what happens to it"

Pete: "the manager must be very smart to keep things going, either that or he's keeping evidence away"

Mike: "one last question, how did you get here?"

Sarah: "we don't know that one"

Lenny: "maybe you can help us find that out"

Mike: "ok then"

Pete: "now I have a question"

Mike: "ok, go ahead"

Pete: "why are you still wearing the Golden Freddy suit?"

Mike: "oh um… well I've started feeling things through the suit"

Everyone: "that's bad"

Mike: "well I know the consequence so you don't need to say"

After that long conversation the time had come to 10pm, the pizzeria became quiet so they all went out to the dining room to see the rest of the crew, they were in their places and by the looks of the original Toys area they did well too, but it was their first day so Mike knew they would do better as long as the Toys don't bother them, Mike showed the Pete's Burger bar animatronics around the pizzeria, and they saw all the differences.

Lenny: "wow, this place is cool but there is no way it survived since 1976, and I'm I right in saying someone lost their frontal lobe here?"

Mike: "yeah, that happened in 1987, my friend's dad got bit and then died two years later"

Pete: "hard life for every one huh?"

Mike: "yep, but I don't blame Mangle for doing it"

Sarah found Mangle in Pirate's cove

Sarah: "this one is Mangle right? The broken one?"

Mike: "yeah that's her"

Oscar: "I think I could fix her up no problem"

Pete: "you could get those Cats to help"

Mike: "oh those guys, yeah they like Mangle, they're best friends I think, in fact why don't we wait till 12 then you can meet them then get to fixing"

Everyone: "good idea"

So they waited for 12am the arrive so they could meet the rest of the crew formally, as they waited Mike tried his hand at making pizza, he felt since both Chica and Toy Chica has already made one he would give it a try, he had learnt a lot about cooking from both his mum and Jeremy's mum, they both had interesting ways of cooking, bringing to best of British and American delicacies together on a pizza.

He started by shaping the dough base, on it he put the tomato puree but mixed in that was BBQ sauce for extra flavour, next came the cheese, he put some Edam and Cheddar on the top not before grating them first, next the toppings Mike was trying a mix of pepperoni, chicken, beef and pepper and just to add that extra bit of Briton he put asparagus heads on it.

Now time to cook, he turned the oven on to 200°c and let the pizza cook for 10 minutes, while it cooked Mike thought _"this is a stupid idea but this will prove if the feel thing is real or not, ok here we go"_ Mike put his hand in the fire of the oven.

Mike: "OUEY!"

Mike felt the fire clearly, it felt like he burnt his hand but after looking directly at his hand it was fine, but he did singe the Golden Freddy hand but nothing noticeable, _"ok this is real, now enough burning yourself and get back to the pizza"_ Mike thought and the pizza was almost ready.

Time was getting close to 12am and the pizza was ready, Mike brought it out to the table in the dining area, he saw the crew waking up and the Pete's Burger bar animatronics standing nearby, Mike thought _"I hope none of these guys have any grudges, they weren't in the same place for years but they were competition so let's see"_ then they woke up.

Mike: "hey guys look what I made, hope you'll like it"

Chica: "oh wow, Goldie that looks amazing"

Toy Chica: "oh, interesting choice of toppings there, well then let's eat"

Chica: "again with taking my lines, you don't even say that"

Foxy: "your losing your touch, you need to get your grove back"

Chica: "right… anyway, give me that pizza"

Everyone ate the pizza and was having a good time getting to know each other, the original Toys noticed the Pete's Burger bar guys and started to talk to them

Ashe: "hey Opal, check out that Lion, he looks awesome"

Lenny: "oh really, well thanks, you're cool too"

Opal: "yeah he's cool, but you should see this Sloth, she has a feather on her head"

Sarah: "yeah my feather is awesome, a kid got it from Morice and put it in my fur"

Finn: "who's Morice?"

Pete: "he was one of our guys, you see there were more of us but they got put somewhere else"

Opal: "where is it that you're from?"

Oscar: "we were from Pete's Burger bar, we don't know how we got here but that doesn't matter does it, it's all about that purple bitch, right?"

Ashe: "how do you know about him?"

Pete: "just like Freddy and his crew, we were killed and stuffed in these suits, so we want purple guy for revenge"

Finn: "we too want that purple bitch, we were going to play songs with Freddy and his crew, but instead we ended up in that room with you"

Sarah: "how strange, but now we are all together, so I understand that an animatronic is badly damaged and needs fixing"

Opal: "you're talking about Mangle, yes she needs fixing, can you fix her?"

Oscar: "yes I believe we can and if you'd like you can help"

Ashe: "wow this is amazing news, hey Mangle got out here!"

Mangle: "yeah, what's up?"

Ashe: "this Owl says he can fix you"

Mangle: "really?"

Oscar: "of course, it will only take about say… 30 minutes"

Finn: "that sounds great, thank you very much"

Mangle: "oh wow, this will be great, thanks Owl guy"

Oscar: "I haven't done it yet, and please call me Oscar"

So Opal and Ashe helped Sarah and Oscar fix Mangle, they saw that she was in one hell of a state but Oscar was a genius, he found some spare parts that could help him with the worst parts of Mangle's body, they started taking everything of the body and placed them on the floor and arrange the parts like you would arrange a skeleton, everything was there from the head to the toes and even the tail, they reattached everything and what wouldn't go back on was replaced by the spares, now for the plastic casing, there was some of Mangle's original casing left in the box she was put in, but it was cracked all over, Oscar thought _"this will not do, not at all, I'll make a new casing"_ and he set to work on it.

The new casing was very similar to the old one but had a pink love heart on the chest and it had fur all over to make her look more real, this new look got Mike a little excited _"wow, she looks amazing, hay shut it down there, I'm all for Chica, if you say so"_ Mike thought.

Sarah: "ok Mangle, open your eyes"

Mangle: "oh my jebus"

Opal and Ashe: "you look amazing!"

Mangle: "I've never felt so good in my life, this is incredible, thank you Oscar"

Oscar: "you welcome my dear, plus to make sure you don't brake again I've reinforced your endo"

Ashe: "hell yeah, now we can have tons of fun and make a mess"

Opal: "hey, there's no messing"

Ashe: "aww, come on Opal"

Opal: "not without me anyway"

Mangle: "ha ha ha, you two were always a ton of fun, how about you Foxy, you want to have fun"

Foxy: "you look stunning, if you weren't my sis I would marry you right now"

Mangle: "oh well, I'm flattered but I've got my eyes on someone else"

Foxy: "who's that?"

Mangle: "Finn"

Finn: "yes… someone said my name"

Mangle: "ha ha, oh so funny, he's sweet but so silly, I love it"

Toy Bonnie: "(sarcastic clapping) great good for you, you're fixed now, so how about we stop all this happiness, you know it won't last"

Mangle: "oh come on, be happy for once will you"

Toy Bonnie: "no, that purple guy is coming and all you want to do is play and have some one love you, woopty do, yeah well guess what?"

Ashe and Opal: "WHAT!"

Toy Bonnie: "we only have about another week or so, before that purple bitch gets here, and"

Opal: "yeah, yeah you said it before, we need everyone we can get, ugh"

Ashe: "will you shut up about that already, it's getting boring, zzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

Toy Bonnie: "FINE, but don't come crying to me when you're dead, oh wait you won't be able to"

Finn: "I'm usually neutral but I'm really starting to hate him"

Pete: "what's his problem?"

Opal: "Goldie did tell you right?"

Pete: "he said you were friends with Mangle, but that's it"

Ashe: "we are, but we also protected her from her so called "friends", more like slave owners, they let her suffer after the kids got a bit clingy and tour her up, we challenged them to help her but they never did, so we tried to take over the show"

Sarah: "wow, feisty little guys aren't you?"

Opal: "yep, wouldn't have it any other way"

Lenny: "good on you"

Opal and Ashe: "thanks"

After the little fixing session and protests from Toy Bonnie everyone settled down again and started relaxing, Mike went to Chica again to sit next to her, he had a long day and night staying at the pizzeria and was thinking _"this was a bad idea, even though the guys are sort of getting along I should have gone home, Jeremy's going to be worried and he may come here before the night is done, and I still have to sort out the kids… or grownups, I don't even know anymore, and there's that grudge that seems to span from the Toys to the original Toys to even Foxy to an extent, man I'm in over my head"_

Chica: "hey Goldie, I can see you're thinking a lot, do you want me to rub your ear?"

Mike: "you know what, yeah go for it, it would be nice"

Chica rubbed the Golden Freddy ear again and this got Mike to relax

Mike: "oh wow, that feels so good"

Chica: "just sit there and chill, oh and by the way that pizza you made was delicious, you should do it more often"

Mike: "we'll see"

Bonnie: "aww, I want to pet something"

Chica: "don't you have anything yet?"

Bonnie: "no, I still don't know who to choose"

Chica: "didn't Opal say she liked you"

Bonnie: "well, yeah but"

Chica: "then go after her stupid, she likes you don't let her go"

Bonnie: "ok let's do this (deep breath, mans up) hi Opal"

Opal: "oh, hay Bonnie boy, what's up?"

Bonnie: "well, I know it must be hard for you to deal with my bro"

Opal: "oh, Toy Bonnie, yeah he's a dick"

Bonnie: "yeah um… well, I thought you might want to chill for a bit, you know there's a lot of stress going about you with all the help Mangle, intimidate Toy Bonnie and watch out for purple guy"

Opal: "yeah it can be hard, I feel like I'm getting stiff shoulders too"

Bonnie: "I can help with that"

Opal: "oh, well since you put it that way, let's go somewhere more private shall we"

Bonnie and Opal went to the supply room to relieve some stress, Ashe watched her go and got a bit sad.

Foxy: "don't be so down lass, someone will like you"

Ashe: "I know, do you like me?"

Foxy: "aye! You are one cute Cat, I'd say Bonnie got the wrong girl"

Ashe: "you just made my day Pirate face"

Foxy: "ha, Pirate face that's a good one, you do know I'm not actually Foxy right?"

Ashe: "yeah so, you can still have fun can't you?"

Foxy: "I'll try, how about I show you the Maiden of Triumph?"

Ashe: "oh awesome name"

Foxy and Ashe then went into the Pirate's cove and played Pirates on Foxy's ship, Mike and Chica were amazed at how easy that seemed.

Chica: "wow, now I know Foxy was no stranger to women but that was a lot faster than normal, and Bonnie would just run away"

Mike: "they must have a magic touch, like you"

Chica: "ay?"

Mike: "I hate to say it like this but, you are rubbing me the right way"

Chica: "hey shut it, this is only the 4th time we've petted each other"

Mike: "more like the 4th time you've petted me"

Freddy: "the 4th time? Ok that's enough, Goldie I appreciate you helping us but you have to stay focused, the purple guy's coming and we don't need distractions"

Mike: "hey you agreed to get those other guys out here, whatever distractions they course is on you"

Freddy: "well I don't want to get shut down, so you help yourself to death but I'm going to fight"

Mike: "what even happens to a soul if you get shut down anyway?"

Chica: "you become lost in a black void, you can't see anything and you can't feel anything, it's a fate worse than death, and we have experienced it once before, never again"

Freddy: "that's why we need everyone at full alert, purple guy is very skilled and if he wins we will be lost in the void forever"

Chica: "or until some other fool reactivates us"

Mike: "no I won't let that happen, I swear to you I will protect you"

Freddy: "we know, now you should get back to the back stage room, it's almost 6am, and don't worry about those new guys we have a show for them"

Mike: "well be careful, they told me that they are competition"

Freddy: "ha, no one can over throw Freddy Fazbear"

From there all the animatronics had returned to their places, the Pete's Burger bar guys were setting up in a room just beside the stage, it would be their own place to do a talent show, Mike then went to take off the suit and finally go home to a nice warm bed and a hot cup of tea, but Mike thought _"I hope Jeremy won't be mad at me for staying all day"_ he then proceeded to go home.

 **There you go chapter 7 of Five Nights of Deception I hope you enjoyed it and will come back for more from this point on it's going to get confusing with like 17-18 characters going on at once I'm going to have a hard time using them to talk about their problems and views you may have noticed I have hardly used Foxy, Toy Freddy and Toy Chica well that's because I suck lol, but I will try to use them when I can but if you don't mind that's fine so remember to fav and follow if you haven't already and till next time**

 **Venomous Book out**


	8. Chapter 8

Five Nights of Deception

 **Ok guys this is chapter 8 of Five Nights of Deception and I've got another song for you but this time it's a song from our world I like it because it works so well and people seriously need to put the song in a FNAF SFM so please do enjoy it's Not Alone by RED**

Chapter 8: true troubles

When Mike got home he saw that Jeremy wasn't there, he had another double shift today and Mike thought _"well I guess it's only fair that Jeremy gets double shifts when I stay the whole day at the pizzeria"_ he then went to make some tea, while making the tea Mike looked out the window and swore he saw something purple quickly hide behind next door's house _"I better be careful, that purple bastard is getting close"_ Mike then locked the front door and went to bed.

In the dream Mike woke up floating in a black void, he looked around a saw nothing but darkness, he thought _"another dream? How many more of these am I going to have? What more can they tell me? And since I haven't had sleep all day this will probably last a while"_ Mike tried floating forwards, he moved slowly and started to hear a sound, it sounded like kids laughing.

As he moved towards the sound it started to change, the laughter started to sound like a whimper then whines then cries, Mike was becoming unnerved at the changing sound but continued to move closer to it, he could see something now, he saw eight kids, the kids resembled the animatronics from the pizzeria, before Mike carried on he had to make sure he was still being represented as Golden Freddy, he looked to himself and saw a real golden Bear just like the one from the mirror in another dream.

This didn't bother Mike he was use to it now, so he continued to approach the kids, now closer Mike heard the sound change to screams of pain, these were the screams they made as they were murdered and Mike knew it, he could now see the kids clearly, there floating with him was: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Pete, Sarah, Oscar and Lenny.

While in the void Mike could hear the voices of the children but it sounded strange, like there was some kind of reverse echo that came before the voice was heard.

Mike: "where are we?"

Chica: "this is the void I told you about, we wanted to show you what we went though"

Mike: "my god, it's so cold here, and I can't see anything"

Freddy: "this is the place we will go to if we fail"

Bonnie: "we have to beat purple guy or we will be forever lost in here"

Mike: "I said I won't let that happen, I will fight until I can't fight no more, but you have to help, right?"

Foxy: "we can only fight if we feel it's worth it"

Mike: "what do you mean?"

Chica: "you've done so much for us, but like you said, there is more you can do"

Bonnie: "we still have break downs from time to time, we think back to when we were alive and at those times we can't even bare to look at ourselves"

Pete: "and they're not the only ones"

Mike: "I know I said you still have those mental scares and I will try to fix that, but I would have to go around all of you one by one, and I don't think we have the time"

Sarah: "then make the time, if we feel like we can't fight then we're doomed to spend the rest of eternity here"

Freddy: "and you may end up here too"

Mike: "ugh, this keeps getting harder and harder, I'm not sure how long I can keep this up"

Lenny: "all you have to do is believe in yourself and then you can make us believe"

Mike: "yes, I said that no matter what I would help you, and believe me I will help you"

(Here is where you play Not Alone by RED)

Mike thought of a song that would tell the kids who was their saviour and salvation, he imagined a microphone which materialized in front of him, he was going to sing his heart out to tell the kids who to trust and who to put their faith in.

Mike: "Slowly fading away,

You're lost and so afraid,

Where is the hope

In a world so cold?

Looking for a distant light

Someone who could

Save a life

You're living in fear

That no one will hear your cries,

Can you save me now?

I am with you

I will carry you through it all,

I won't leave you, I will catch you,

When you feel like letting go,

Cause you're not, you're not alone,

Your heart is full of broken dreams,

Just a fading memory,

And everything's gone,

But the pain carries on,

Lost in the rain again,

When will it ever end?

The arms of relief

Seem so out of reach,

But I, I am here,

I am with you,

I will carry you through it all,

I won't leave you, I will catch you,

When you feel like letting go,

Cause you're not, you're not alone

And I will be your hope,

(When you feel like it's over)

And I will pick you up,

(When your whole world shatters)

And when you're finally in my arms,

Look up and see love has a face,

I am with you,

I will carry you through it all,

I won't leave you, I will catch you,

When you feel like letting go,

Cause you're not, you're not alone

Slowly fading away,

You're lost and so afraid,

Where is the hope,

In a world so cold…

When the song ended all the kids were crying at how beautiful and right it all was, they then went over to hug Mike tightly, he didn't mind being squeezed a bit he saw their eyes and knew he struck multiple cords with all of them.

When they broke off Mike saw them surrounded by a bright light, it was blinding and Mike covered his eyes, then the light subsided allowing Mike to see that all the kids even the ones possessing the Pete's Burger bar animatronics had transformed into their adult forms.

Mike: "whoa"

Chica: "this is what I would have looked like if I was allowed to live, if you can free us you may see this floating into the sky"

Mike: "you look great, I'm not sure if I would want that to go"

Chica: "now I know you love me after saying that"

Mike: "shit, I was going to tell you once I knew you had relived all your pain"

Chica: "it's ok, you loving me is one way to help me"

Mike: "if you say so"

Bonnie: "being a music lover I have to say, that told me all I need to know, that you'll stay with us until the end"

Mike: "of course I will, but I will still come to you to make sure you're ok"

Bonnie: "thanks"

Freddy: "you are one of a kind Goldie, I think you even have a heart of gold"

Mike: "I'd do anything for a friend"

Foxy: "even me?"

Mike: "yes even you, I'm here for you and together we shall win against the purple guy and make him pay"

Foxy: "well when you get to the pizzeria talk to me first, I've been having doubts about my ability to fight purple guy"

Mike: "ok, no problem"

Mike then woke up from the dream and felt wetness around his eyes and thought _"that was one hell of a beautiful song"_ then went to get some tea.

 **End of part 1 start of part 2**

Going down stairs Mike saw Jeremy, he wasn't sure if he was mad or not, his face was covered by the sofa so he just got some tea and tried to wake up fully, while the tea was mashing Mike could hear the TV, Jeremy was watching another movie, and from the sounds of it he was watching Wreck it Ralph, this make Mike think _"he's watching another movie? Why can't he watch a TV series, something like Modern Family or a classic like Star Trek, serious"_ after that the tea was ready and Mike went to see if Jeremy was mad or not.

Mike: "hey Jeremy, how you doing?"

Jeremy: "fine"

Mike: "oh ok, umm… do you want me to tell you about last night"

Jeremy: "no"

Mike: "oh come on, don't give me that"

Jeremy: "what! The fact that you didn't come home last night? I thought they got you, you know the same way they got dad"

Mike: "yeah I know I didn't come home last night and I know I didn't call and say what I was doing but, I've made more friends and"

Jeremy: "wait more friends? So you fixed those nine animatronics"

Mike: "no seven, remember two passed on"

Jeremy: "oh yeah, so you fixed them"

Mike: "yeah, and I had another dream again"

Jeremy: "again? Wow you must have a big connection to them, so go on, tell me"

Mike: "all right, keep your panties on shish, so I was in this void where I could hear laughing, I floated towards it and it changed to crying, I saw the kids that posses the animatronics and they told me they need to relieve the pain so they can fight the purple guy, but I only have about a week to do it before he gets there"

Jeremy: "sounds like you have a lot to do, let me come with you I can help"

Mike: "I'm sorry Jeremy but I can't let you come, there are no suits left"

Jeremy: "didn't you say that two have passed on?"

Mike: "yeah but… their suits are only two foot tall, you'd never fit inside them"

Jeremy: "fine I won't come tonight, but like I said suit or no suit, I will come down there and find out for myself"

Mike: "not a good idea"

Mike then finished his tea and got ready to go, on his way to the pizzeria he knew the watcher was back, he could fell it, he didn't need to look so he power walked all the way to the pizzeria, Mike thought _"that bastard would have to jump out in front of me if he wants me to stop and answer any of his questions, which I wouldn't"_ Mike then proceeded to go inside.

Mike saw the time on the clock, it was almost 12am so he went to the back stage room, Golden Freddy was in his normal spot but he looked different, Mike could see a version of the normal suit mixed with the real version from the mirror, it's features had changed to become what Mike would possibly turn into, it wasn't complete but if Mike stayed in the suit for too long it would consume him and he would transform into Golden Freddy.

This got Mike trembling, he knew he couldn't risk reviling himself lest he be in the same situation, but now he fears the suit, it would only be a matter of days before it would completely take him, Mike even touched the suit on the left arm and he felt it in the same place.

Mike: "oh man, what do I do?"

Opal: "hey Goldie come on out, Ashe made a pizza this time and it's awesome, you better hurry Finn and Mangle are going at it like, well Wolves and Foxes, it's way funny"

Mike: "ok I'll be there, just one minute ok"

Opal: "suit yourself"

Mike's thought _"is that supposed to be funny, cus it's not"_

So Mike then "suited himself" and came out to the dining area where he saw Finn and Mangle going primal on the pizza, it was messy all over the table and the floor around it, Mike decided to skip pizza today and just go for some more tea, he wondered _"if I ask Chica to make me some tea, how well will she have learned?"_

Mike: "hey Chica?"

Chica: "yeah, what's up?"

Mike: "how well do you think you can make tea?"

Chica: "oh I've been practising, I can make it quite well now"

Mike: "prove it!"

Chica then put on her game face and went to the kitchen, it only took about 2 minutes this time and the taste was strong and fresh.

Mike: "ah, good work Chica, it's perfect"

Mike then kissed Chica on the cheek

Chica: "you know we came do better than that"

Mike: "yeah but we don't have a lot of time, I have to get you to see life still has good days even in this run down dump of a pizzeria, besides Freddy said no more distractions and he's the boss"

Chica: "one day I will have you"

Mike: "and that day we shall be unbreakable"

Mike then went to the Pirate's cove with his tea in hand, Mike thought _"this feels a lot like when I first went to talk to Foxy, déjà vu much? Whatever let's do this"_ Mike pushed aside the curtains and walked inside, he saw Foxy laying in a hammock on the Maiden of Triumph.

Mike: "hey Foxy, permission to come aboard?"

Foxy: "aye! Goldie me lad, permission granted, welcome aboard the Maiden of Triumph"

Mike: "thanks captain"

Foxy: "ok you can drop the act, you know I'm not actually Foxy"

Mike: "you keep saying that"

Foxy: "well, that's because it's true, I can't be someone I'm not, even if you did fixed me I'm still just a lost soul"

Mike: "and? You should embrace who you are now, because if we win you won't see Foxy ever again"

Foxy: "if we win?"

Mike: "well as you should know, there's no guarantee we will win"

Foxy: "we better, I didn't tell you to fix me and the others just so we can lose"

Mike: "but what if we do win and you still don't get freed, what will you do then?"

Foxy: "I… don't know"

Mike: "I'll tell you, you embrace who you are, do what made you love Foxy in the first place, if you don't want to make humans happy again that's fine, why not make your friends happy instead, I know you've had a hard time with humans, and that you'll most likely never trust them again but that don't mean you can waste the gift I have given you, you and Mangle should work together to work out your problems, just come to me when it's more serious ok?"

Foxy: "wow you are right, I don't think I could ever trust another human, but you are right, there is no guarantee of success but if I don't have fun then being lost in the void is, so I say screw this moping I have to embrace all that I am, thanks Goldie but just one question"

Mike: "yeah what is it?"

Foxy: "if we win and get set free what will happen to us? What will happen to you?"

Mike: "well you'll go to the afterlife, a place where you can rest in peace, but in all honesty I don't know"

Foxy: "well thanks for helping me, now I can fight"

Mike: "good to hear"

Mike and Foxy went out of the Pirate's cove, Foxy breathed in and could smell the air, he felt good to be out here with a new found sense of life, he could feel the air on his fur, he could smell the pizza in the air, he could hear the sound of someone crying for help… wait a minute, that's not right, Foxy looked and saw a brawl going on between Mangle and Toy Bonnie, the other two Toys were trying to get her off but it wasn't working because of Oscar's upgrades, it was made even worse by Opal and Ashe's encouragement.

Opal: "go on Mangle, rip him to shreds"

Ashe: "tear his bloody ears off so I can hang them on the wall, ha ha"

Toy Bonnie: "someone help me already, I swear I can feel my tail about to pop out!"

Mangle: "this is what you get for treating me like scum, let's see how you like it, it's like it's meant to be"

Toy Bonnie: "what the hell are you on about, will you two get over here"

Toy Freddy and Toy Chica: "coming"

Opal and Ashe: "oh no you don't"

Toy Freddy: "pull Toy Chica, pull"

Toy Chica: "can't you see I'm trying, it's not that easy"

Mangle: "I won't let you get away with what you've done, I want you to suffer as I did, I'm going to make you Mangle and everyone can call me Toy Foxy again"

Toy Bonnie: "try all you want, you'll never break me, I was made with the proper metals needed for animatronic creation"

Ashe: "god you're such a snob, you're always thinking you're better"

Toy Bonnie: "that's because I am, now get off of me"

The brawl then got separated by Foxy and Finn

Foxy: "ok that's enough, you can rip off his ears some other time"

Opal, Ashe and Mangle: "awww"

Finn: "you lot better go elsewhere"

Toy Bonnie: "or what?"

Finn: "or you'll see my bad side"

Toy Bonnie: "oh so scary, ha bad side, like I would be scared of a dumb idiot like you"

Finn started growling loudly

Toy Chica: "I think we better go or the skyscraper in a suit is going to topple over"

Toy Freddy: "agreed"

Finn: "good"

Mike: "nicely done guys, give yourself a round of applause"

Everyone except the Toys clapped to announce a great success against the Toys

Opal: "what was it that he said about animatronic creation?"

Oscar: "he said he was made with the proper metals for it"

Opal: "why would he say that?"

Pete: "it must have something to do with what happened to your pizzeria, first you were created to perform with Freddy, then you were scrapped when purple guy came and ruined the place, then the Toys were created, Mangle must have been the last one they created and either ran out of money or resources so they used something else which isn't as strong"

Mike: "hey, that maybe why they don't like Mangle"

Mangle: "why? Because they see me as inferior?"

Mike: "exactly, they're made from Steel, you were made from Iron"

Opal: "that shouldn't make her inferior, just because she had weaker material doesn't mean she is any less a valued member of this family we should have"

Mike: "sometimes even families have prejudice in them"

Sarah: "well if Goldie has anything to do with it I'm sure he can get rid of it, right?"

Mike: "yeah, it just takes time"

Mike had done with another fight between Mangle and the Toys, he was happy with himself at the moment, being able to get Foxy to see the good side of this life was a massive confidence booster, so he went to relax with Chica but once he saw her he got a bit nervous.

Mike: "Chica, why are you looking at me like that?"

Chica: "like what?"

Mike: "like that"

Sarah: "like what? Oh like that, I know that look"

Mike: "you do?"

Sarah: "duh, of course I do, I'm female too"

Mike: "do you know why she's looking at me like that?"

Sarah: "yeah"

Mike: "well!"

Sarah: "she's got a plan for you, and trust me you're going to like it"

Mike: "what is she going to do?"

Chica: "she's going to rub your back, head, ears and maybe even your tail"

Mike's thought: _"tail, oh wait that's right Bears have tails but they're so small it's a wonder anyone remembers they have them"_

Mike: "oh ok, I thought something else might happen instead, phuw"

Chica: "that isn't on the menu… yet"

Sarah: "well enjoy yourselves"

Bonnie: "hey, why does Chica get all the fun rubbing someone?"

Opal: "need someone to pet Bonnie boy?"

Bonnie: "yeah, do you mind?"

Opal: "not at all pet away, just make sure you get my ears"

Bonnie: "like this?"

Opal: "oh yeah, right there, that's it"

Ashe: "wow you and Bonnie are like the best of friends in just two days"

Opal: "shut up, I saw you playing pirates with Foxy"

Ashe: "so what if I was, you know I like to have fun"

Foxy: "as do I"

Ashe: "come on Foxy, let's ditch the losers and play pirates"

Foxy: "aye! Off on another adventure"

Pete: "she reminds me of Mike and Chip"

Lenny: "yeah they would so play with them, I miss them"

Oscar: "me too, but we're going to get that purple bitch and show him that we are not afraid of him"

Freddy: "well then I hope we can work together on that"

Pete: "of course we can, we don't care about the rivalry we were created for, that can wait, we are here to get revenge like you, so we'll help you"

Freddy: "good, let's get ready, it's almost 6am, Goldie, Chica that means you too"

Mike and Chica: "aww"

Chica was in the middle of stroking Mike's head thought the suit, for him it felt like a water fall washing away all his stress, he said "good bye" to Chica and had a small kiss on the lips, which Mike also felt perfectly, then he went to the back stage room and took the suit off.

Mike waited until 6am and tested something, he was now looking at the suit in the corner of the room, it still looked like half way between the suit and an actual Bear, he touch it on the head and he felt it, he then put some pressure behind it and then fell back, one last test just to be thorough about the whole thing, he touched the ears of the suit and felt it where the ears would be on him.

All this was definitive proof that he was becoming Golden Freddy and Mike thought _"this is going to be the end of me, a place where I had all the best memories is going to turn me into a golden Bear, if I stay any longer then I need to then I will be lost, but I don't know how long it will take to get the others to fight for their freedom, either way I better get home, don't want Jeremy mad again"_ Mike then went home not knowing what's ahead.

 **So that was chapter 8 of Five Nights of Deception hope you liked it and you'll come back for more, this story is looking to be my best yet so I'm very grateful to everyone who has read it so far and I do hope you keep reading, oh and by the way if you cried at the music part then good cus I did when I listened to the song, it fits so well so thanks again and till next time**

 **Venomous Book out**


	9. Chapter 9

Five Nights of Deception

 **Hey guys this is chapter 9 of Five Nights of Deception and we are about half way through so there's still much more to come, here more of the characters will forget their pain and fight for freedom**

Chapter 9: years of pain

As Mike walked home he was met by a nasty surprise, it was him, the one that did it all, the murders, the ruining of two separate franchises and the one who was really responsible for the bite of 87, he had been the one watching Mike, and now he shows himself in front of him to try and be friendly.

Mike: "it's you!"

Purple guy: "yes, it's me"

Mike: "what do you want?"

Purple guy: "just a friendly warning"

Mike: "you, friendly? Ha!"

Purple guy: "yes, friendly, you see those animatronics are evil"

Mike: "sure they are, maybe you should talk to them, they would LOVE a word with you"

Purple guy: "no I don't think so, they're not fond of humans"

Mike: "yeah I wonder why"

Purple guy: "trust me they are evil, did you not hear the 4th recording on you office phone? The phone guy died"

Mike: "serves him right for being a dick, first night call he was like "hope you brushed well" jack ass"

Purple guy: "but don't you see, they kill humans and stuff them into suits, if you're not careful you'll be next"

Mike: "that's because you killed kids and stuffed them into the suits, they feel betrayed by society so they teach them to feel the same, but you have a special invitation"

Purple guy: "what do you mean?"

Mike: "do you remember Springtrap?"

Purple guy: "what the hell is Springtrap?"

Mike: "the spring lock Bonnie"

Purple guy: "yes I know that animatronic, what of it?"

Mike: "well the animatronics are saving it for you"

Purple guy: "what is that supposed to mean?"

Mike: "do you want me to spell it out for you? When you get there the animatronics will beat the crap out of you and then shove you in that suit and as you know the spring lock suits are dangerous and will kill you, giving the animatronics the revenge they long for"

Purple guy: "revenge what… oh no, how could I be so stupid, of course they want revenge, killed so brutally they want me to suffer the same way they are suffering, but I have skills you don't know of so you won't win"

Mike: "oh really, well I have some skills you don't know of either, so for now let's go our separate ways then meet for the fight at the pizzeria"

Purple guy: "yes let's, you have 6 days to get ready, see you then"

The purple guy then jumped to a building and ran off, Mike now needed to stay alert he wouldn't put it past purple guy to try and trick him, Mike continued to go home and get some much needed sleep, it was most likely that he would have another dream about how to get the other animatronics to fight, so as Mike got home he went straight to bed.

In the dream he was back in the back stage room and was in the Golden Freddy suit, he looked at himself and still looked like a real Bear, despite being use to it, it still gave him chills as he knew that one day this could be him and he didn't like that, getting up Mike went to the door to the dining area, he went in and saw three of the animatronics.

In the dining room was Chica, Bonnie and Freddy but the Pete's Burger bar animatronics weren't there, Mike thought _"where are the other guys, shouldn't they be here too, I'm sure they want to be saved as well"_ then Mike saw a door that was on the wall between the two hall ways, it was labelled: Pete's Burger bar, Mike took a peek inside and saw the other location with the other four animatronics that need convincing.

Mike closed the door, he thought _"those guys can wait till I help my friends, I've had more time with them so I can get through to them faster"_ looking around Mike noticed the curtains to Pirate's cove was open and there on the stage was a Foxy plushie, it was symbolizing that Foxy was able to fight.

Mike walked around trying to see who looked worse off at the moment, Freddy was sitting at a table reading the news paper, the one that had the "missing children incident" as the title, not that bad, Bonnie was playing a sad song on his guitar, Mike listened for a bit but then Bonnie went to the back stage and got out his keyboard and played a song on that, _"poor guy"_ Mike thought, but then he heard banging of pots and pans in the kitchen and he knew that Chica was in the worst state.

Mike went to the kitchen to help Chica, as he entered the kitchen a plate almost took his head off.

Mike: "WHOA!"

Chica: "oh god, sorry Goldie I'm having a hard time here"

Mike: "why what's wrong?"

Chica: "I look to myself and see that I'm beautiful but that's not who I am"

Mike: "you mean you look to what you would look like?"

Chica: "yeah, but every time I look I realise what I look like to you and other people, I hate it"

Mike: "you want to look like that beautiful woman I saw in the last dream"

Chica: "yes! More than anything"

Mike: "let me tell you, you are beautiful, you just have to see it for yourself"

Chica: "but I can't, when you come to the pizzeria come talk to me ok"

Mike: "ok, just don't break any more plates"

Mike then woke up and knew who would be next to convince for the fight against purple guy.

Mike went down stairs to get some tea so he could wake up, and of course Jeremy was watching another movie, Mike gave up, he didn't even want to talk to him today because he knew Jeremy would only ask to come to the pizzeria _"if he really wants to come I could force him to hide in the back stage room, but it would be hard to keep him there he's always been curious about things"_ Mike thought, if Jeremy exposed himself then he would most definitely get stuffed.

Mike decided to leave Jeremy out of this one, all he was going to say is that he helped Foxy with his pain and now he will fight purple guy to get revenge, no big deal, so Mike drank his tea with a slurp and when it got to 11pm he got his things and went to the pizzeria.

"Bang" the front door closed

Jeremy: "Mike?... Mike did you go without saying good bye? Whatever at least I've got Guardians of the Galaxy"

When he got to the pizzeria he expected the purple guy to rush him but nothing happened, so he went inside and saw the animatronics all in place, but something looked different about Chica, it looked as if she was crying and Mike thought _"I already cleaned them up, why has Chica got something on her eyes again? Oh wait it's oil from the eyes, she must have been crying, I have to talk to her next"_ Mike then went to the back stage room.

He put on the suit and since the feel thing was now always happening all the time putting the suit on was very strange, Mike then sat there in the quiet listening to his breath through the nose of the suit, it sounded deep and slow, almost like someone snoring not the normal human breath.

Mike then went out to the dining area and everyone was already eating pizza, luckily Finn and Mangle were more retrained tonight and ate just two slices of pizza, this allowed Mike to have a piece before talking with Chica.

Ashe: "hey Goldie, nice to see you, you ok? you look tired"

Mike: "yeah I am, but there's still a lot to do before that purple bitch gets here, I need to convince everyone to fight"

Opal: "well if you need help just ask us, ok?"

Mike: "ok, thanks guys"

Mangle: "what you doing?"

Mike: "I need to talk to the possessed animatronics, they need to find the good side of life here so they feel like it's worth fighting for"

Mangle: "oh yeah, Foxy said about that so maybe I can help too"

Mike: "thanks for the offer, but first let's have some pizza"

Sarah: "forget pizza, I made burgers!"

Finn: "nice, pizza and burgers, must be a good day"

Sarah made burgers to go with the pizza, being she was from a burger parlour she knew how to make the best burgers in town.

Mike: "wow, these are the best, I dear say it rivals the pizza"

Sarah: "thanks Goldie, what does Toy Chica say about that?"

Toy Chica: "nothing can compare to my pizza"

Sarah: "apart from Chica, where is she anyway?"

Toy Chica: "I don't know haven't seen her yet"

Mike: "I better go find her"

Mike then went to find Chica, normally when she's sad she would go to the kitchen, but when Mike looked in there was no one in there, sometimes she likes to go to Pirate's cove and talk to Foxy about things but again she wasn't there, just Foxy planning a new adventure for him and Ashe, _"maybe she's in the back stage, she likes to throw the heads around when she's mad"_ Mike thought so he went to the back stage room.

Again he found no one there and all the heads were still in place, nothing had been touched, so Mike decided to look for Chica using the cameras and headed to the office, he went down the west hall way to get to the office, on his way he could hear someone crying _"is that Chica?"_ Mike was certain it was so he picked up the pace and went to the window.

Once he got there he could see Chica in the chair he once sat in, she was crying and Mike felt sorry for her, from what he could tell from the dream all Chica wants is to be loved, Mike could give it to her as his childhood memories of Chica were like having a second mum.

Mike: "Chica"

Chica: "um… oh, hi Goldie"

Mike: "you ok? Can I come in?"

Chica: "yeah, come in"

Mike: "now what's all this about, why are you crying, is it about the dream?"

Chica: "yeah, you said that I was beautiful, but I can't see how I am"

Mike: "I've told you this before, you are so warm and kind, you don't need to be beautiful to be accepted"

Chica: "but I don't feel accepted, no one loves me"

Mike: "don't they? What about Bonnie or Freddy?"

Chica: "they love me as a family, I want someone to love me as a friend, you know, a relationship"

Mike's thought _"oh god this is where I normally draw a line, she has been there for me when I came for my birthdays, and now I need to be there for her, but I never liked the idea of being a furry, but I cannot deny that I do love her, she is wonderful"_

Mike: "Chica you have that right here because you have inner beauty"

Chica: "what are you trying to say?"

Mike: "what I'm saying is… I… love you"

Chica: "(gasp) really?"

Mike: "yes, I love you with all my heart, you are the most thoughtful person here so don't lose sight of that, and you are beautiful just look in the mirror for once"

Chica: "shut up and kiss me"

Mike and Chica kissed on the lips and Mike felt it, it was great but there was also a feeling from down stairs _"oh crap, Mr. happy is getting happy and with this suit becoming real would it also… no don't think of that or Chica might just try it"_ Mike thought then Chica confirmed it.

Chica: "calm down, we're not there yet"

Mike's thought _"oh shit it does"_

Bonnie: "hey guys me and Sarah just… oh wait, what's going on here?"

Chica: "Goldie just confessed his love for me, now I can fight, thanks Goldie"

Mike: "welcome (clears throat) now, what was it you and Sarah did?"

Sarah: "we made more burgers if you want any"

Bonnie: "she is one amazing cook, she may even be better then you Chica"

Chica: "no one is better than me"

Sarah: "oh really? Well I suggest a dual, who makes the best pizza/burger wins and the loser has to clean up, deal?"

Chica: "you're on short stuff"

Sarah and Chica then went to the kitchen to have the dual, leaving Mike and Bonnie in the west hall, they decided to go see Toy Bonnie to see if they could do something about this grudge, when they got there Toy Bonnie was asleep on the stage so they thought it was prank time, and did the classic whipped cream in hand gag.

"Splat!" Toy Bonnie got a face full of cream

Toy Bonnie: "ahh! What was that?"

Bonnie and Mike: "hahahahahahahaha"

Toy Bonnie: "ha ha, very funny"

Bonnie: "you should've see the look on your face"

Toy Bonnie: "love to but there's one problem"

Mike: "yeah, what's that?"

Toy Bonnie: "I don't have a detachable face"

Bonnie: "I do"

Mike and Toy Bonnie: "you do?"

Bonnie: "yeah, for some reason when I was rebuilt I was given a detachable face, want to see?"

Without waiting for an answer Bonnie took off his face

Mike: "holy hell, you look awful, put your face back on man that's disturbing, ugh"

Toy Bonnie: "wow this is… something else, you should do that to Opal, Ashe and Finn, they need a good scare"

Mike: "actually that's why we're here, why do you hate them so much?"

Toy Bonnie: "well they kept trying to steal the spot light from me and my friends, would you like it if someone ruined your fame"

Mike: "well no I guess, but they say you left Mangle to rot and that's why they did it"

Toy Bonnie: "ha, they don't understand, we didn't leave her to rot, we left her to fix herself"

Mike: "but she couldn't"

Toy Bonnie: "or wouldn't, did it ever occur to you that she didn't so she could be the centre of attention, being ripped apart by children is a feat to behold yes, but we were programmed to deal with that, all of us, so she could fix herself"

Mike: "well you were the one who said she was made of inferior metals, do you see her as inferior"

Toy Bonnie: "not at all she's my friend, I just wish she would act like us and not in her own way, that is why we treat her poorly because she's too different we don't know how to act around her, so we just leave her"

Mike: "so you just assumed she could fix herself?"

Toy Bonnie: "yes"

Mike: "bad move bro, you were designed to be more human, but you all act like upper class rejects, yet Mangle is like a fun loving hyperactive sister, you have to change to fit her style, she's never going to be like you and to be honest, thank god"

Toy Bonnie: "so I should be someone else, more fun loving, more everyday human"

Mike: "yes"

Toy Bonnie: "how? Who?"

Mike: "well, I see you as a rock star, just like your bro, he loves music mostly rock but I've seen him play other kinds of music too like, classical, jazz, pop, metal and he even managed opera, don't ask how"

Bonnie: "I don't even know how"

Toy Bonnie: "ok, I can be a rock star, just one more thing, what do I do about Opal, Ashe, Finn and Mangle?"

Mike: "apologize to them, let them know that you are sorry and that if circumstances were different you would have been friends"

Toy Bonnie: "you can never know what would happen in different circumstances"

Mike: "maybe you're right"

Toy Bonnie then went to apologize for being so heartless to Mangle and the original Toys

Toy Bonnie: "Mangle, can I speak with you?"

Opal: "Mangle won't talk to you"

Toy Bonnie: "why not?"

Opal: "because she doesn't deserve your hate"

Toy Bonnie: "I've come to make amends"

Ashe: "ha I highly doubt that one"

Toy Bonnie: "please let me talk to her, I need to let her know I'm sorry"

Ashe: "you, sorry, I should"

Finn: "let him speak, Mangle is here"

Mangle: "so I heard you want to say sorry"

Toy Bonnie: "yes, for all the times I did you wrong, for every time I laughed at you for looking weak, I know now I was in the wrong for not fixing you, I just thought you could"

Mangle: "well it's kind of hard to fix you self when you're broken, but I'm sorry too"

Toy Bonnie: "for what?"

Mangle: "the bite of 87"

Toy Bonnie: "that wasn't you"

Finn: "it wasn't? I'm sure I saw her do it, I was the one who got the man's head out"

Toy Bonnie: "yes I saw, but it wasn't you Mangle, there was this suit walking to the Kid's cove about a day or so before the bite, in fact it was when we got our taste buds, busy all over so no one paid attention but me, the suit was some kind of broken rabbit"

Mangle: "you mean Springtrap?"

Toy Bonnie: "yeah I think, it went in and did something to your head, you wouldn't know because you were offline, they didn't want to try and catch you on the ceiling again so you were shut down"

Mangle: "so someone in the Springtrap suit messed with my head?"

Toy Bonnie: "yeah, not sure who though, all I could see were purple eyes"

Foxy: "hold on lad did you say purple eyes?"

Toy Bonnie: "yeah, why?"

Foxy: "it was him, the purple guy"

Everyone: "that BITCH"

Meanwhile back in the kitchen the dual with Chica and Sarah was getting hot, Chica put all her heart and soul into making the best pizza she has ever made but Sarah was doing her best to find the best combo of meats to put into 12 burgers, at the end of the dual there was two plates of burgers and pizzas, and there could only be one winner.

Mike: "ok contestants, please place your food on the tables, there are a panel of judicatory judges to test your entries"

The judges were: Freddy and Bonnie for the pizzas and Pete and Oscar for the burgers, once they have eaten the plates will be swapped around.

Freddy: "umm… the texture of the pizza is nice and soft, the toppings give it an extra bit of roughness"

Bonnie: "nom nom… the flavour is rich with cheese and tomatoes, the onions and peppers adds a nice kick to it"

Pete: "these burgers have lots of different flavours, I can taste all the meats that have been put in here and are well balanced"

Oscar: "the bun is very soft and spongy, it's light and with the sesame seeds, they add a nice texture"

Mike: "now switch the plates"

Freddy: "this burger is very nice, the texture the taste, I'm not sure what to say apart from, amazing"

Bonnie: "this is the best thing I've eaten, it's just full of flavour"

Pete: "wow, I wasn't a fan of pizza… until today, it is just so delicious, can I have more?"

Oscar: "oh man, this pizza is to die for, pardon the bad pun but, this is just heaven"

Mike: "and the scores are in, it's a draw"

Chica: "well it looks as if we are even"

Sarah: "damn, I was really trying to beat you"

Chica: "maybe next time eh"

Sarah: "yeah sure, but you're going down"

Chica: "you wish"

After the dual everyone relaxed, with Toy Bonnie and Mangle now true friends again they sat together and had a friendly hug, everything seemed fine but the calm won't last, purple guy was looking through the window of the pizzeria and looked at the animatronics being friendly.

Purple guy: "what the heck, there being friendly with each other but with humans they are worse than the devil, impossible, wait who is that?"

Purple guy looked to Golden Freddy and saw who was using it

Purple guy: "wait what, someone is in the Golden Freddy suit and by the looks of it, it's using his life force to become a real Bear, it won't be long before he becomes that Bear, but who is it… wait those eyes, it's him from earlier, well the fight is so on friend"

The purple guy left and the time was almost 6am so Mike went to take off the suit, this time the suit was becoming hard to take off, like it was sticking to him _"oh no, it's sticking and it almost feels like my skin is ripping off, but I still have six animatronics to go, oh man I don't know what to do"_ Mike thought and went home.

 **So that was chapter 9 of Five Nights of Deception hope you liked it, this one seem to take awhile to complete so I hope it's not too weird sounding, I can get easily distracted so when I come back to it I forget what I was going to write but I reread the story to get back to it so till next time**

 **Venomous Book out**

 **P.S. seems like the demo came out for FNAF 4 so I'm going to see for myself.**


	10. Chapter 10

Five Nights of Deception

 **Hi guys so I looked and FNAF 4 came out early again it's like Scott don't know what release dates are and then I saw a comment from his steam page saying the Halloween update is NOT going to be for FNAF 4 so there's still questions to be answered like why on earth is Fredbear's and Freddy's in the same time line wasn't there a takeover, whatever it's time for chapter 10**

Chapter 10: of bunnies and bears

This time Mike's trip home was uneventful, no one on the street and no one spying on him, but Mike still feared one thing, he feared that Jeremy would find a way to come with him to the pizzeria without him knowing, this scared Mike, he didn't mind the idea of Jeremy coming with him, it was the fact that the only suits available were only 2 foot tall.

 **(by the way I had a look at what a mongoose actually looks like and to me it's more like a dry otter but I thought it was something close to a chipmunk that's why they are together I was sourly wrong but it's too late to change that I have a very rock solid head canon, now back to the story)**

When Mike got home Jeremy was up and about, Mike wanted to talk to him but was already feeling tired so he got some tea, said a quick "hi" and went to bed, while in between consciousness and the land of dreams Mike could hear someone talking to him, Mike thought _"who is this talking to me, the voice, I know I've never heard it before but, I feel like I know who it is"_ the voice got louder so he could hear it clearly.

Goldie: "Mike… Mike can you hear me?"

Mike: "who… who are you? Why do I remember you and yet never heard your voice before?"

Goldie: "all you need to know now is that you have given me life and for that you will receive a great payment when the time is right"

Mike tried to answer back but he slipped into the land of dreams so that more animatronics can fight the purple guy, in the dream Mike was back in the back stage room again, he thought _"every time I fall asleep I end up here, this must be like the hub world of an adventure game or something"_ Mike then went to the door and opened it, this time he only saw Bonnie and Freddy.

This time Freddy was pacing around, rubbing off the fake wood laminate floor with his big Bear feet, he was also muttering something that sounded like a plan B for the fight against purple guy, Bonnie on the other hand was playing another song, it sounded sad but it also had a kicking beat to it, Mike decided to talk to Bonnie about his feelings.

Mike: "hey Bon-Bon, what's up?"

Bonnie: "ugh, please don't call me that, that name makes me feel girly"

Mike: "well sorry to say but, last time I checked Bonnie was a girl's name"

Bonnie: "yes I know, you don't have to remind me, ever since the day I died I've been trying to convince myself that I'm a boy and Bonnie is a boy's name"

Mike: "don't any of you remember your real names?"

Bonnie: "no, none of us do, all I remember is that Freddy's name was just Fred"

Mike: "ok, makes sense, I'm sure having some kind of soul transfer is traumatic"

Bonnie: "come to me when you get to the pizzeria, Freddy may need talking to as well"

Mike: "ok, you got it"

Mike then felt the pull of reality trying to wake him up, but before he woke Bonnie gave him the Foxy and new Chica plushies, just as he touched them he woke up, looking around he saw the plushies on his bed side table and thought _"ok that's cool, I just touch the plushies and they end up on my table"_ Mike then went down stairs and yet again Jeremy was watching a movie.

Mike: "do you have a contract with Sky or Virgin or something"

Jeremy: "I wish, these movies would look way better in 3D"

Mike: "what you watching this time?"

Jeremy: "oh just, Finding Nemo"

Mike: "oh man I love Dory she's so funny"

Jeremy: "oh you wish you could be Australian"

Mike: "what so I can do my best Lucy Wilde impression, Hugh Jackman"

Jeremy: "yeah, yeah, whatever, so had any strange dreams tonight?"

Mike: "yes actually, Bonnie was in the dream and he needs me to get him to fight purple guy, I already did Chica and Foxy and they are ready, and if you must know… I said I loved Chica"

Jeremy: "wow you know how pervy that is?"

Mike: "no you see, they are adults now so I can be in love and it's not weird, at least I hope not plus after the purple guy dies there's the chance they will ascend to the afterlife"

Jeremy: "and that means you want see her again, maybe if I come I can keep her there"

Mike: "oh no, you are not using my love to get me to bring you"

Jeremy: "why not?"

Mike: "if you can somehow get that fat ass of yours into the Chipmunk then you can come but till then, no!"

Mike had to skip the tea this time as it was close 11am but had a quick swig of Jeremy's coffee, bad mistake Mike thought _"bleh, it tastes so bitter, that was a stupid idea"_ he then went out the door and went to the pizzeria.

On his way to the pizzeria Mike was trying to listen for the purple guy just in case he tried to jump him again, nothing just the sound of the wind and birds flying, as he got closer though he heard the voice again but it was too quiet like it had less power while Mike was awake, getting closer only made the voice louder and louder until Mike was at the front door of the pizzeria.

Once Mike got to the door the voice stopped and the only thing he heard clearly was.

Goldie: "be careful, he is coming"

By now Mike knew exactly what he was talking about, so he went inside and got ready for another night of animatronic shenanigans, looking around Mike noticed that the Pirate's cove curtain was open _"did they reopen Pirate's cove or something, or did Foxy do that?"_ he thought, he also noticed that Bonnie had been crying because of the tell tale oil marks under the eyes _"if these guys ever completely cry their eyes out it would look like someone brought in a car and did a complete check on all the components"_ Mike also thought.

The time had hit 12am so Mike went straight for the back stage room, when he got there the Golden Freddy suit looked more real, the nostrils were more pronounced, the fur had become soft, the eyes had eye lids, which were shut, and the ears were connected to the head itself rather than from articulated beams, if anything it was now completely real, the only feature telling Mike it wasn't yet was that it still had gaps in the joints so he could still put it on.

Mike thought _"oh man, I really don't want to do this, but if you don't then the kids will be lost forever, who is that? It's me, Goldie, oh great now you're in my head, once you save them then I'll be gone, no you won't, I'm becoming you, trust me if you save them then all will work out"_ Goldie had now accessed Mike's mind and will not leave until all is put right.

Lenny: "hey Goldie, you coming out, it's Sarah's turn to cook and she's out done herself"

Mike: "did it have something to do with that cook off from yesterday?"

Lenny: "maybe but if you don't hurry everyone may go primal again"

Mike: "oh god not again! Coming"

Mike then put the suit on as fast as he could and then went out to the dining area, he saw mostly everyone eating the burgers that Sarah prides herself on so much, she was standing proud at the end of the table watching everyone eat, Mike then went for a burger and the taste almost took his head off.

Opal: "good isn't it?"

Mike: "oh man I've never tasted such amazing food, and if I've said that before it's cus they keep getting better"

Sarah: "well thanks Goldie, you're sweet"

Ashe: "I wonder if we ever had such great skills"

Mike: "aren't you the master of play time?"

Ashe: "well I was given a playful attitude, and I do like fun but is that it?"

Opal: "I don't know, but I remember being more responsible then you, lately though I've found myself being all flirty with Bonnie boy"

Mike: "he's missing tonight, anyone know where he is?"

Pete: "I think his in the supply room"

Finn: "he's tring out a new song, but it sounds sad, you should talk to him"

Mike: "ok thanks, see you"

Oscar: "woooow, more burgers for me"

Lenny: "hey no going primal"

Mike left the crowd before they gave in to their, strangely enough, programmed animal instincts, he could hear the sound of someone playing music in the supply room and he knocked on the door.

Bonnie: "who is it?"

Mike: "it's Goldie, can I come in?"

Bonnie: "oh, yeah come in"

Mike: "hey Bonnie, you ok?"

Bonnie: "no, you know, even when I was a kid before all this I was a big music lover, my parents were so observant of me playing with my dad's piano, so they gave me piano lessons and on the birthday a year from my death I got a guitar, now I have all the instruments I can get, but I'm still unhappy, why?"

Mike: "it sounds like you are missing someone important to you, someone who cared for you a lot but now, because you died, they're gone and you've been left empty and alone"

Bonnie: "yes that's it, you're so right, my parents loved me, they loved what I could become and they supported me in that idea of becoming a musician, but now I don't have that, I have an empty void that hasn't been filled"

Mike: "you could fill it with the love of your new family, you still have Chica and Foxy, and you have the love of your music, in fact I want you to play that song you've been trying to play"

Bonnie: "are you sure, I've kind of found it sad but it's because I play songs based on my mood, I'm not sure you would like it"

Mike: "you're the music lover so you should know that music is all about the mood and emotions, so let the feeling flow"

Bonnie: "ok here we go"

(Now listen to lost by RED, surprise song is a surprise)

Bonnie: "can I be dreaming once again?

I'm reaching helpless I descend,

You lead me deeper through this maze,

I'm not afraid,

I'm lost in you,

Everywhere I run, everywhere I turn,

I'm finding something new,

Lost in you,

Something I can't fight I cannot escape,

I could spend my life lost in you,

Your whispers fill these empty halls,

I'm searching for you as you call,

I'm racing, chasing after you,

I need you more,

I'm lost in you,

Everywhere I run, everywhere I turn,

I'm finding something new,

Lost in you,

Something I can't fight I cannot escape,

I could spend my life lost in you,

I could never be the same,

Something that I never could erase,

I could never look away,

I lost myself in you,

It's all over now.

After the song Mike was stunned, he wasn't quite sure who it was about but it did sound like the kind of thing a kid being trapped in a suit would say, Mike applauded for a few seconds.

Bonnie: "thank you Goldie, I want you to know that I was practising that for awhile so I could sing it to someone, I'm glad it was you now I can fight"

Mike: "that's good to hear, just a few more to go now, so what do you want to do now?"

Bonnie: "well I think everyone's still going primal on those burgers, so let's see if we can have fun with Foxy's little adventure"

Mike: "Bonnie, you are an evil man, but that is a brilliant idea, let's do it"

Mike and Bonnie then went to the dining area where Sarah had just disciplined everyone for ruining the burgers, there was only one left unscathed from the massacre and by the sounds of it Sarah would eat it, they slipped passed the scolding Sloth and went to Pirate's cove where Foxy, Ashe and Opal were playing pirates.

Foxy was of course the Captain of the Maiden of Triumph and Opal and Ashe were the deck hands, but there wasn't anyone to challenge them but that's where Mike and Bonnie came in, they went to the back stage room to get some Pirate hats and plastic cutlasses.

Foxy: "ahoy me maties, land ho!"

Opal and Ashe: "aye, aye Captain!"

Bonnie: "not so fast ye lily livered land lubber, me and me mate are gona get to the treasure first"

Foxy: "are ye now? Well you've just encountered the greatest pirate of the seven seas lad, I be Cap'n Foxy and ye be out of ye league, go back to whence ye came"

Mike: "no can do lad, that treasure be ours, if ye want it ye have to fight for it"

Opal: "ye don't have the guts to fight the great Cap'n Foxy, he'd spill your blood all over the sand and let Davey Jones take ye to his locker"

Mike: "oh I'll fight lass, and it will be Foxy going to the locker"

Ashe: "well then it's on, all yours Cap'n Foxy"

Mike and Foxy then had a one on one battle Mike thought _"this could be good training for when purple guy gets here, if Foxy is good with that cutlass then he should take him out easy"_ then the fight got under way, Mike started by lunging at Foxy with a stab motion, Foxy easily dodged it with a side step to the left, Foxy tried to swipe at Mike but he saw it coming and simply dropped to the floor, then Mike swung at Foxy while he jumped.

Mike caught the end of Foxy's tail and Foxy pretended to be injured.

Foxy: "oh no not me tail, it gives me the power to be the best pirate ever, without it I'm nothing but a deck hand, please Goldie spare me life, take them instead"

Ashe: "you'd have him kill us just to save ye skin?"

Opal: "but Cap'n, we've been through everything together, why would ye do this?"

Foxy: "because I value me life more than I do yours"

Mike: "it's not up to me to spare a life, that belongs to me Cap'n Bonnie"

Bonnie: "well as ye Cap'n I'd say, kill them all, more treasure for us"

Foxy, Ashe and Opal: "noooooooooo"

And then the game was over, they all shuck hands and went to the dining area, Mike could see Sarah apologising to everyone for being too hard, Mike thought _"well they did go primal on the burgers, maybe they should remember that they aren't actually foxes or bears or wolves or rabbits or… wait since when do rabbits go crazy for food? Whatever"_ Mike also saw Mangle and Toy Bonnie talking to the other two Toys, Mike wanted to know what they were saying.

Mike: "hay guys, what's going on?"

Mangle: "oh note, just getting Toy Chica and Toy Freddy to say sorry"

Mike: "how's it going?"

Toy Bonnie: "it's not going to plan but I think we're close"

Mike: "ok, need help?"

Mangle: "no, we got this"

Toy Bonnie: "want to see though?"

Mike: "ok, let's see how you do"

Mike, Mangle and Toy Bonnie went to see Toy Chica and Toy Freddy to put the grudge to rest.

Toy Bonnie: "hey guys, can we talk"

Toy Freddy: "yes, we've been thinking that you're right"

Mangle: "really?"

Toy Chica: "yes, we were wrong to treat you so badly, we never wanted to hurt a friend, we just didn't know what to do with you, but now we do"

Toy Freddy: "you were always the fun one, so now we'll try to live up to your standards"

Toy Bonnie: "well, that's a start, I hope we can all be friends again"

Toy Chica: "but what do we do about the original Toys?"

Mangle: "they'll forgive you, they forgave Toy Bonnie"

Toy Freddy: "they did?"

Toy Bonnie: "yeah, very easily actually, here I'll call Finn, hey Finn"

Finn: "yes, what is it?"

Mangle: "the other two have apologised, came you please forgive them babe?"

Finn: "of course, any friend of Mangle is a friend of mine, please accept my most sincere apologies for any meanness I gave you prior to this moment"

Toy Freddy and Toy Chica: "apology accepted"

Mike then saw Finn hug the whole Toy group and walk off to make a new friendship pizza for the group.

Oscar: "looks like everything is coming together"

Mike: "yeah, but you know I still have a lot to do, sometimes I feel like I should be a child care worker"

Lenny: "well you've got the experience, all you need now is to get out of here"

Mike: "I can't do that, I've almost got all of you to see the good side of this life and if I leave now then purple guy will do the Irish jig all over you"

Pete: "he's got a point, we still have our problems, if he goes now we won't stand a chance, but you better be quick, that suit is looking more real every day"

Mike: "I know but, I can't go any faster, and every time I see the suit I get scared, it's starting to talk to me"

Sarah: "did you say it's talking to you?"

Mike: "yeah, why?"

Sarah: "oh man that's bad, you only have perhaps 1 day before it becomes impossible to take off, when that happens you may be consumed by it in between 1-3 days, you have to hurry Mike or we may lose you, and I for one have grown to like you"

Pete: "me too, you are a good man, maybe you should just leave it off tomorrow"

Mike: "I can't, if the others see me, they might stuff me and… well I'm not sure if I can use that anymore, all my friends are here, apart from one"

Oscar: "who's that?"

Mike: "Jeremy, he's technically my cousin but I call him friend because my mum and his mum were step sisters"

Lenny: "then why not bring him down and see what the others do?"

Mike: "well I'm still not sure what to do with the situation yet, so I'll get you guys to fight purple guy first, once he's gone I'll see if I can come here to stay, and I'll bring Jeremy"

Pete: "well if you want to stay and we don't ascend, I don't see why you can't be the new Mike the Mongoose, that's as long as you don't get stuck in Golden Freddy"

Mike: "fingers crossed"

Mike then walked around the dining room for a bit, Chica was talking to Freddy about the plan B and it sounded very serious so Mike went to see what was to problem.

Mike: "hey, what you talking about?"

Chica: "Freddy thinks you're taking too long getting everyone to fight"

Mike: "well it's not easy when there's only one trying to get eight souls to fight an acrobat, and that's not counting the grudge between Mangle and the Toys, which I solved"

Freddy: "if you can do that then why do I still feel like we're going to lose, I'm not spending the rest of eternity stuck in that void"

Mike: "and you're not going to, aren't you the strongest one here?"

Freddy: "only when I feel like I have the backing of everyone behind me, I know I look strong but I'm only strong in stature not in spirit"

Mike: "then you're doing something wrong, plus look at you you've taken charge of this whole place, how can you say you aren't strong in spirit, it's takes guts and nerves of steel to take a group of angry souls and get them to stay with you for years like you have, now you have to lead them on a march against the purple bitch"

Freddy: "yes of course it does, how can I be so foolish, thank you Goldie you have done something no one else could"

Mike: "what's that?"

Freddy: "had the balls to say I was wrong, I can fight now, thanks for believing in me"

Mike: "no problem big guy"

Chica: "let's go celebrate"

Freddy: "sorry Chica, no time, it's almost 6am"

Mike and Chica: "awww"

Chica: "don't worry Goldie, I'll get you once I wake up tomorrow"

Mike got a bit excited at the sound of that but quickly went to take off the suit, it was even harder to take off this time and even coursed a rash to appear on the surface of his skin, after placing it in the usual spot Goldie began talking to Mike _"I'm proud of you today, you help both Bonnie and Freddy get over their pain and you even gave Mangle and Finn the rest of the Toys, thanks but I have to ask are you really going to take me over? You have to wait and see but I promise in the end you will thank me, ok then let's go home"_ Mike then went home wondering if Jeremy should come tomorrow.

 **That was chapter 10 of Five Nights of deception I hope you enjoyed and that you will disregard Scott's now official version of the bite of 87/83 whatever, that's the problem when you make a game and say something that is going to get people interested and wait almost a year to enlighten everyone that assumes something else happened instead, plus I hope you liked the choice of song I choose for Bonnie to sing to be honest I think that song would be better for purple guy to sing as he lives inside Springtrap running around the Fazbears Fright but I do have a sequel planned so if you want to have that please say so in the reviews, but till next time**

 **Lost in you!**

 **Nah just kidding lol**

 **Venomous Book out**


	11. Chapter 11

Five Nights of Deception

 **Hey guys don't worry another chapter is about to begin but before it does I want to say that I didn't post because I decided to make a one shot story about the one year anniversary of FNAF it's called one year one shot if you're interested go have a look but for everyone else let get back on track**

Chapter 11: one step closer

As Mike walked home he wondered if the Golden Freddy suit would talk to him again as he was walking, nothing, just the usual sound of the early morning, then he thought back to what he said to Pete and his crew _"do I really want to be stuck in that pizza? Do I really want to become an animatronic? But they are my friends, there's no one for me out here, Goldie, is this the right thing to do? I cannot make a decision for you, you must do what you feel is necessary"_ Mike just let it go for now.

As he got home Mike wasn't surprised to see Jeremy once again watching a movie, but Mike was too tired to care what movie it was so he got some tea and went to bed, before he could fall asleep he thought _"hey Goldie, will you look completely real next time I see you, I'm not quite there yet but I will become real soon, will it consume me, I don't know I haven't done this before, oh great"_ Mike then fell to sleep.

In the dream he was once again in the back stage room, he knew that no one was in the dining area so he just got up and went out and headed towards the door labelled: Pete's Burger bar, before he went in though he noticed the new Freddy and Bonnie plushies on the stage, he touched them and a bright light surrounded them, then they were gone _"I bet there on the bed site table now"_ Mike thought.

Mike then went through the door and was in Pete's Burger bar, looking around he saw the animatronics doing some similar things as the Freddy Fazbear crew, Pete and Sarah were talking to each other, Oscar was playing a sad song on his guitar and Lenny… well he was just sitting in a cage in the Zoo Zone in a position exactly like Golden Freddy without Mike inside.

Mike wasn't sure who to pick first but Pete and Sarah did look as if their conversation was important, at least to them, so he choose them first.

Mike: "hey guys, what you talking about?"

Pete: "oh umm… note"

Sarah: "note? Pete stop being a coward and tell him or I will"

Pete: "alright shish, I've… fallen in love with Sarah"

Mike: "oh nice, so what's the problem"

Pete: "well it started when I was a kid, you know, before I died, so now I don't know what to say or do"

Sarah: "we really liked each other so after becoming these animatronics we didn't think it would work"

Pete: "please come talk to us when you come to the pizzeria"

Mike: "I will and hopefully I can do it before I become Golden Freddy"

Mike then woke up and quickly got to the kitchen for his beloved tea, he was needing it to make sure he didn't have to try Jeremy's coffee again, specking of Jeremy of course he was watching a movie and it was Rise of the Guardians, they were at the part where Jack finds out who he is.

Mike: "oh on I know what happens next"

Jeremy: "what, he goes to find Jamie and makes him believe?"

Mike: "no, you are going to watch Frozen and imagine Jack being there instead of Kristoff"

Jeremy: "noooooooo, why would I do that?"

Mike: "you can't hide from me, I can see right through you, I know it will happen"

Jeremy: "right ok, if you say so, any way anything about the pizzeria you want to tell me?"

Mike: "yeah, I now have Bonnie and Freddy ready to fight, now I just need the Pete's Burger bar guys to do the same"

Jeremy: "well I want to help, please let me come with you, I can't wait anymore"

Mike: "as soon as we have killed purple guy I will let you come"

Jeremy: "but then they'll be gone, I want to see them move around"

Mike: "there is a chance they won't ascend, but if that happens then I will stay with them until the end"

Jeremy: "what is that supposed to mean?"

Mike: "eh… I'll tell you another time I have to go"

Mike got ready to go to the pizzeria, but before he went he needed to try and stay focused as he was thinking back to what Goldie told him, if Goldie becomes real there is a big chance that Mike will be lost.

Mike got to the pizzeria without any strange freak trying to tell him he was doing the wrong thing, but Mike was still listening hard to pick up something that was out of place, nothing seemed to grab his attention so Mike continued inside.

Inside the pizzeria everything was fine, the animatronics were all looking happy and ready for the purple bitch but when Mike went to the room with the Pete's Burger bar animatronics it was a different story, Pete was looking scared, Oscar had puffed up and gone squinty eyed, Lenny had gone limp and Sarah looked to have been crying although it was hard to see, being that the fur was the natural Sloth colour with black lines going down the eyes.

Mike then saw the time, it was almost 12am so he went to the back stage room, when he saw the Golden Freddy suit it looked the same as last night so Mike just simply put it on, no problem, but when he put the suit on it started to finish off the process of becoming real, before Mike could take it off all the joints had sealed up and was now 100% real, Mike still had control of it but was now trapped inside _"Goldie! Who have you done, I'm sorry Mike I have to do this to live again but please don't worry I will protect you from him, purple guy? Yes"_ Mike thought.

Mike looked to himself, he was now the thing he saw in the mirrors, it scared him at first but Goldie was telling him to not be afraid, so he waited for the night to start and get the rest of the crew to fight.

Mangle: "hey Goldie, guess who just kissed me on the cheek"

Mike: "Finn?"

Mangle: "yeah, oh my god I love him, he's such a darling"

Mike: "wow, well good on you, give me a minute and I'll be out"

Mangle: "ok"

Mike needed to get over the idea of being lost, he still had the feeling that even though Goldie was consuming him, Goldie would break away and Mike would be himself again, but when?

Mike came out to the dining area and saw Mangle and Finn together, hugging, they had just made tonight's pizza and their new recipe was a great success.

Mike: "hey guys, is that a new flavoured pizza?"

Finn: "yes, it's a meat feast with extra beef and chicken plus a few anchovies and prawns"

Mangle: "I came up with the fish on a meat feast, he just wanted more meat, you should try some"

Mike: "well it looks nice but does Chica like it?"

Chica: "I'm telling you eat it now, it is mind blowing"

Mike: "ok, here we go"

Mike took a slice and ate it, with every chow the flavours became more intense and more overpowering until Mike couldn't take it anymore, it was so full of flavour that Mike nearly blacked out from the taste overload.

Mangle: "whoa Goldie, you ok?"

Mike: "(cough) yeah wooow, that was impossible flavour, how did you do that?"

Mangle: "to be honest, I don't know but I'm glad you like it"

Finn: "I may have put too much spice on the beef"

Mike: "you didn't say anything about spice"

Finn: "must have forgot about it"

Mike: "well either way it was an amazing pizza, but now I have work to do"

Mangle: "who has to be worked on now?"

Mike: "I think for tonight Pete and Sarah are the most important so I'll go talk to them"

Mike then went to find Pete and Sarah, they sometimes hang around the toilets when they are sad or angry, so Mike went there to see them and heard them talking.

Sarah: "I know, I love you too, but how can we be together like this"

Pete: "I don't know, but we have to keep the dream alive or we'll just grow to hate each other, and I don't want that"

Mike: "neither do I"

Pete: "Mike! Please help us with our problem"

Mike: "you both love each other right?"

Sarah: "yeah"

Mike: "so what's the problem? I managed to talk to Chica about her love for me and I love her too, so we just confessed and we kissed, now we love each other no matter what the appearance or situation"

Sarah: "but we don't know how, can you help us?"

Mike: "all you have to do is look in each other's eyes and see inside, see your selves and see that you love each other, I know you are trying to look beyond what you are on the outside but you have to try harder"

Pete: "ok we'll try, for love and for ourselves we can do this, right Sarah?"

Sarah: "of course, your blue eyes were always the light of my day"

Mike: "aww, I'll let you two be, I want more pizza"

Sarah and Pete: "save us a slice"

Mike went back to the dining area to see if some pizza was left, there was exactly three slices left but there was a problem, Freddy and Bonnie were about to fight over it and Mike was going to get one for himself and the other two for Pete and Sarah.

Opal: "hey Goldie, if you want that pizza you'll have to fight for it, and by the looks of it they're about to go primal"

Mike: "oh man, what do you suggest?"

Ashe: "well in the interest of keeping the place clean, I suggest rock, paper, scissors"

Mike: "ok then, hey Freddy, Bonnie you up for rock, paper, scissors for all three slices?"

Bonnie: "I'm game, what about you Freddy?"

Freddy: "it's not wise to mess with a Bear about to go primal"

Mike: "what, you chicken to challenge a master of rock, paper, scissors?"

Opal and Ashe: "oooooooooooooh!"

Freddy: "ok then, you're on, winner takes all"

Mike: "deal"

Mike, Bonnie and Freddy then got in a circle and started to make hand gestures, first round was a tie with all paper, second round Bonnie lost by using scissors, Freddy and Mike used rock, third round Opal and Ashe got involved and both used rock on Mike and Freddy's paper, fourth round Freddy used scissors but Mike won with rock.

Mike: "oh yeah, you snooze you lose Freddy, now I'll take the pizza and you can go home"

Freddy: "I'm already home, plus I'm sure I saw you use paper"

Mike: "nope, I was rock all the way"

Freddy: "no way you cheated"

Mike: "prove it, care Bear"

Freddy: "what did you call me?"

Mike: "I said care Bear"

Freddy then went primal and lunged at Mike, he was going to beat Mike for the pizza and do anything to win, Mike just barely saw him coming and stuck his arm in the way of Freddy's claws, this coursed a gash on Mike's arm, looking at the gash Mike could see that his skin had fused to the inside of the suit and his blood was now a shade darker as it was mixed with oil.

Mike: "ahhhhg!"

Freddy: "oh god, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to do that"

Mike: "you guys need to stop going primal, 1. you're human and 2. you're animatronics not real animals"

Bonnie: "we know but, there are some programmed parameters that we don't have control over, one of them is the animal instinct program"

Mike: "why would that even be there?"

Bonnie: "apparently it makes us more relatable to real animals and apparently kids like that"

Mike: "ok, that sounds like crap but if they want it that way then fine, it might help against purple guy"

Freddy: "well as long as you understand that I'm sorry, I couldn't control myself"

Mike: "it's ok, but I still win so I'll take the pizza and be off"

Mike went to the kitchen to see Chica first, she was also good at caring for people who are hurt and would help anyone how had grazed their knee or elbow.

Mike: "hey Chica, are you in here?"

Chica: "hi Goldie, what's up?"

Mike: "Freddy went primal and gashed my arm"

Chica: "let me see"

Mike: "ahg"

Chica: "yep that's a good one, wait here"

Chica went to get the first aid kit

Chica: "ok this will hurt, I need to put some alcohol in the wound to clean it and then sew it up, you ready?"

Mike: "ready"

Chica: "ok, in goes the alcohol"

Mike: "ahhhhhhg!"

Chica: "sorry, now to sew, can you tell me what happened?"

Mike: "I was talking to Pete and Sarah, they liked each other when they were kids but then they got killed, now they don't know if they still like each other, I used my experience with you and me and told them to see inside, to look for each other in their eyes, after that I gave them a few minutes to themselves so they could look, I went to get some pizza but Bonnie and Freddy were about to fight over it and they were going primal, I had a rock, paper, scissors match against them and I won"

Chica: "oh and let me guess, Freddy lost and wanted to get the pizza for himself"

Mike: "yeah, how'd you know?"

Chica: "it's happened before, how else would Bonnie lose his face"

Mike: "rust?"

Chica: "well maybe, but not that time, any way I said I would come to you when you woke up, but that pizza Mangle made was just too good I had to have it, but now were alone and the door is shut, do you want to stroke me?"

Mike: "as long as you rub my ear, it may take the pain away"

Mike and Chica sat down for a few minutes to relax and pet each other, meanwhile Pete and Sarah were looking in each other's eyes and saw themselves in the void as ghosts.

Pete: "Sarah, I see you, you look wonderful"

Sarah: "you don't look so bad yourself"

Pete: "you see we aren't different, we just had a new appearance, Mike said we don't have to hide even with our appearance"

Sarah: "I know, I see you are still the same as you have always been, I love you because you were always a kind person, and yet, such a coward"

Pete: "well, I hate being a coward, especially since I'm the leader, but I love you because you were always short for your age but you never let it bother you, you were always brave and would take everything in your stride"

Sarah: "well then all this time we've had together I can safely say… I love you"

Pete: "I love you too"

Pete and Sarah then kissed and stayed there for a while, as they left the kiss they noticed that they were kissing as animatronics too, from there they decided to go find Mike and see where that pizza had gone, They went to the kitchen and found Mike and Chica petting each other.

Pete: "hey what's going on here?"

Mike: "eh, um… nothing"

Sarah: "sure if you say so, any way you were right"

Mike: "I was?"

Pete: "of course you were, we looked in each other's eyes, and we saw our selves again, we confessed our love for each other, nothing had changed just a new look"

Sarah: "it was great to know we are still the same inside, we can fight now"

Chica: "that's great, here, Mike saved you some pizza but watch out it's full of flavour, it might take your head off"

Pete and Sarah ate the pizza and simultaneously cringed at the overflowing flavours, first there lips went tight then over turned, then their eyes watered, then they looked as if they were going to explode.

Sarah: "oh my god, this is the lord of all pizzas, but there's a problem"

Chica: "what's that?"

Sarah: "it's better than any of your pizzas"

Chica: "impossible"

Sarah: "come on Chica, you had a slice yourself"

Chica: "you know what, you're right, that was the best pizza ever created, I have to make one myself and best Mangle"

Mike: "well good luck with that, I'm going to see what everyone else is doing"

Mike went out to the dining area and looked around, Freddy was still looking sorry for Mike after the pizza incident, Bonnie and Finn were arm wrestling, Oscar and Lenny were still looking rather sad and Foxy had started playing pirates again.

Mike: "hey Foxy, you playing pirates again?"

Foxy: "of course, you want to play? You can be captain of the Toys"

Mike: "ok, let's have fun"

The game started with Foxy, Opal, Ashe and Mangle on the Maiden of Triumph, Mike, Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy and Toy Chica was given a life boat to try and take the Maiden of Triumph and throw Foxy and his crew over board.

Foxy: "aye, it be a great day for plunderin'"

Mangle: "it be a great day every day with you cap'n"

Foxy: "way thank ye first mate Mangle, ye be a beauty lass"

"Bump" the Maiden of Triumph had hit something on the port bow

Foxy: "crow's nest, what was that we just hit?"

Ashe: "I think we hit a life boat cap'n"

Opal: "looks like there are people inside it"

Mangle: "let's bring 'em aboard"

Foxy: "alright, if they agree to join me crew, bring 'em aboard"

They were brought aboard pretending to be unconscious, to bring them around Mangle gave then some water and they all started to wake up.

Mike: "what, where are we? How did we get here?"

Foxy: "well ye have a life boat, ye be on the Maiden of Triumph, I be cap'n Foxy the greatest pirate ever, if ye be wanting to stay on me ship then ye best be part of me crew, or we'll walk ye down me plank, do we have an orchard?"

Toy Bonnie: "nay, ye be in the presence of cap'n Goldie, he once was a normal Bear but after he stole the kings gold he used it to coat his entire body"

Mike: "do not speak for me, I will make me own decisions"

Toy Bonnie: "yes cap'n"

Foxy: "well, do ye like the offer, or do ye want to walk the plank?"

Mike: "it be you who be walkin', me and me crew will take this ship from ye and all the treasure ye have"

Mangle: "you dear to fight cap'n Foxy?"

Toy Freddy: "our cap'n would fight any one with enough treasure"

Toy Chica: "he would plunder everything you own as long as it's made of gold"

Foxy: "ye would, would ye?"

Mike: "aye I would"

Foxy: "then prepare to be gutted and once ye dead I'll throw ye off me ship"

Toy Freddy: "cap'n Goldie please let me go first"

Mike: "be me guest"

Foxy and Toy Freddy stood on opposite sides of the ship both with cutlasses, but Foxy had the advantage of having a hook so as the fight began Toy Freddy faked going for a stab to get Foxy to block with his hook, but Foxy quickly used his hook to pull the blade out of Toy Freddy's hand and stabbed him in the chest.

Toy Freddy: "ahg, the pain it's unBEARable"

Foxy: "stop ye whinin', it's just a scratch"

Toy Chica: "now it's my turn"

Toy Chica went running to Foxy with no weapons on her, being a chicken she was going to use her talons to attack Foxy, she almost got him but again Foxy was too fast for her and he just side stepped her then grabbed her tail and slammed her on the floor, braking some wooden floor panels and plucking some feathers.

Toy Chica: "oh no, not my feathers, without them I can't fly"

Foxy: "ye should stick to being a farm chicken"

Toy Bonnie: "ok, no more MR. nice Bunny, it's time to go all out, I'm going to make ye Foxy soup"

Foxy: "well I hope it tastes good cus I bite back"

Toy Bonnie then jumped to the crew's nest, throwing Opal and Ashe down to the deck with a "thud" then proceeded to jump down to Foxy and try to stab him in the head, Foxy was surprised by this move and stepped back, Toy Bonnie then went for a series of slashes but Foxy just kept moving back, Foxy then stopped the slashes by catching the cutlass with his hook and chopped Toy Bonnie's ears off.

Toy Bonnie: "noooooooooo! How could ye, how dear ye, I will make ye pay for that, I'll chop off ye tail for revenge, for me ears, for Toy Chica's tail and for Toy Freddy, I'll make ye pay"

Mike: "that's enough, it's my turn, and I don't lose easily"

Foxy: "well so far ye mates have been a joke so way don't ye show them up"

Mike: "not a problem"

Mike then slowly walked toward Foxy, at first Foxy wasn't scared, he was confident he would win, but as Mike got closer he started to feel nervous he started to get scared, when Mike was almost at him he was starting to freak out and then Mike was right in front of him, Mike smiled and then from out of nowhere stabbed Foxy in the gut.

Mike: "you see me mates may seem to be a joke to you, but I'm not a laughing matter"

Foxy: "well, I'm glad we're together now"

Mike then pushed Foxy off his cutlass and declared

Mike: "this ship belongs to me now, if ye three want to join me crew ye be welcome, but if not then ye walk the plank"

Ashe: "we'll never join ye, right guys… guys?"

Opal: "ye on ye own mate"

Mangle: "I am so out of here"

Ashe: "hay, wait for me!"

After that the game was over and just in time too, the time had come to 6am and Mike watched everyone go back to their places to await the day ahead, Mike looked at the sewed up wound and remembered seeing his skin fused with the inside of the suit and thought _"Sarah said that I would get stick in you has that happened? Yes, why? I need to use your life energy to live again but don't worry you won't die, but she also said that you'd consume me, will you? Like I said this is the first time I've done this so I don't know, ok"_ Mike then went home stuck inside the Golden Freddy suit, he was hoping Jeremy wouldn't see him like this.

 **So that was chapter 11 of Five Nights of Deception I hope you liked it and it's good to be back at this, if you got carried away by Foxy's game of pirates then good cus that the idea maybe lol, so have you seen Scott's thank you massage makes me think that whatever's coming on Halloween will NOT be FNAF at all kind of sad really but I have to say don't thank us Scott thank you for making this great series of games it was the very first horror game series that I stayed with from start to finish, and without you I wouldn't have made this story or the others I have done and I will never forget the great things the fans have done for the games nor shall I forget the characters that make the games some great and scary, so from the bottom of my heart thank you Scott Cawthon**

 **But now I have to be crucially honest here and please slap me in the face for being prejudges, I never would have thought a religious man would ever create a game that has ghosts as a villain I thought it is gods job to forgive those who have sinned or lost their way and welcome them into heaven with open arms, I'm not religious at all so I don't know, but don't try and convert me it won't work I am a firm believer of the big bang and space, so enough babbling it's time to go till next time.**

 **Venomous Book out**


	12. Chapter 12

Five Nights of Deception

 **Hey guys this is chapter 12 of Five Nights of Deception, things are getting crazy now aren't they, here more of the crew will be convinced to fight and Mike will have some awkward moments so let's do it**

Chapter 12: none the wiser

On the way home Mike was trying to stay hidden, it would be super embarrassing to bump into someone on the way home, but then there was home, Jeremy would go all sempai fan girl on him if he saw this, just as Mike was coming around a corner of the street someone got in his why, it was someone from his old school who went by the name of Fritz Smith.

Fritz: "whoa dude, where have you been?"

Mike: "oh me… eh, I've just come from a cosplay convention"

Fritz: "at 6 in the morning?"

Mike: "eh… it runs late and… I like to stay in character"

Fritz: "what character even are you?"

Mike: "have you ever heard of Golden Freddy?"

Fritz: "no, what game is he from?"

Mike: "he's from no game, he a real character, and this is the highly detailed costume"

Fritz: "right ok, I'm thinking you've lost it"

Mike's thought _"I'm thinking he's right"_

Fritz: "well I'm going to go, nice meeting you cosplay guy"

Fritz then left Mike to go home and try not to fail at hiding from Jeremy, but that was a hard thing to accomplish, despite watching movies all the time Jeremy was good at listening and could pick up the slightest difference in sound, when Mike got home he tiptoed to the kitchen for tea and then tiptoed to his bedroom.

Once in bed Mike thought _"damn that was close, Fritz almost caught on to me, just relax you'll get through this, easy for you to say Goldie, you don't have control"_ Mike then felt the cold grasp of the world of dreams.

In the dream Mike was in a different room than normal, he was in the Recreational Zone and he was represented as Mike the Mongoose animatronic, this slightly surprised Mike but not for long _"well, Pete did say if I choose to stay I could use this animatronic, maybe Jeremy could be the Chipmunk"_ he thought, he then went to the door and opened it, he looked around and saw the stage was empty aside from two new plushies, one of Pete and one of Sarah.

Mike walked up to the plushies and touched them, the same thing happened as the last dream, after that Mike could hear someone playing a song but only the intro, every time it would go into the lyrics it would stop, from the sound of the intro it was very sad, possibly sadder than Bonnie's sad song.

It was coming from a hall way that had a perch at the end, Mike walked to the perch and saw Oscar, he looked to be reminiscing about good times and happy memories.

Mike: "hi Oscar"

Oscar: "hey Mike"

Mike: "is there anything I can help you with?"

Oscar: "I don't think so"

Mike: "why not?"

Oscar: "because you don't know the other animatronics that used to be here"

Mike: "you told me before though, if I'm right there was another five of them"

Oscar: "that's right, I miss them so much, did we tell you they had been possessed too?"

Mike: "that may have slipped my mind"

Oscar: "well they were, imagine eleven kids killed over time and become animatronic nightmares, only to lose six to another fast food chain and five somewhere else"

Mike: "do you know where they are?"

Oscar: "not a clue, and that's the worst part, being the smartest in our crew and not knowing where your friends are, it tears me up"

Mike: "yeah I bet"

Oscar: "when you get to the pizzeria come talk to me ok"

Mike: "yeah, no problem"

Mike then woke up with a bit of pain around his coccyx, he didn't know what coursed it until he remembered _"oh wait, Bears have tails, I must have been sleeping on it, no wonder it hurts ouw"_ he then got up and tried to get down stairs without Jeremy noticing, but just as predicted he was watching Frozen and Mike couldn't help but call him out on it.

Mike: "ha, I knew it you sneaky sod, I knew you would watch Frozen right after Rise of the Guardians, could you be that predictable?"

Jeremy: "yeah ok you got me… what the hell are you wearing?"

Mike: "umm… the Golden Freddy suit"

Jeremy: "why?"

Mike: "well remember the feel thing I talked about?"

Jeremy: "yeah, what about it?"

Mike: "well, it was because this suit is becoming a real Bear"

Jeremy: "that didn't happen with my dad, plus Freddy was already around"

Mike: "maybe Freddy was using the spare Freddy head as some kind of link to your dad"

Jeremy: "maybe, so how does it feel to be a Bear?"

Mike: "well, I have better hearing, I can move my ears around to listen behind me, I have a better sense of smell although everything smells like salmon, and I have a tail see"

Jeremy: "oh cool, I wish I had a tail, if you had a long enough tail it could be a third hand almost"

Mike: "yeah but I don't, oh well I don't mind, hopefully I won't be stuck in here for too long"

Jeremy: "aww, I want to take a picture of this, then I'll make you look sempai or kawaii"

Mike: "god damn it"

The time was now 11pm and Mike had to face the street again to get to the pizzeria, he could take the scenic route but that would take at least an hour just to get to the pizzeria, he had no choice but to go the normal way to get there.

On his way he looked all over to spot any pedestrians walking on the over side of the road or coming towards him, luckily no one was around so he just relaxed till he got to the pizzeria, when he got there a familiar face was seen there, it was purple guy.

Purple guy: "well, well, if it isn't the golden night guard"

Mike: "what are you doing here?"

Purple guy: "I haven't seen you in a few days, so I thought I would say hi"

Mike: "no need, I'm just two animatronics away from kicking your arse"

Purple guy: "well good, it looks as if you've only got a couple of days until you are consumed by Golden Freddy"

Mike: "what do you know of this suit?"

Purple guy: "not much, just that if someone went inside it, it would use that person's life energy to become real, it almost happened with Lenny but then someone gave him an endo"

Mike: "you mean to say you was almost consumed by Lenny?"

Purple guy: "yes… wait how do you know that?"

Mike: "he told me"

Purple guy: "why those little, well never mind you'll never win, you have just 1 more day"

Mike: "wait 1 day?"

Purple guy: "I can't wait to kill you, so be ready"

Purple guy then walked off cackling like a witch that had just created the most potent potion, Mike then walked into the pizzeria, since he already had the Golden Freddy suit stuck to him he didn't need to go to the back stage room at all, he waited till the clock struck 12am so just for a laugh he decided to go into the office and use the cameras.

As Mike entered the office the time had reached 12am so looking through the cameras he could see the crew at the show stage cam, in it was: Freddy, Toy Freddy, Bonnie, Toy Bonnie, Chica and Toy Chica, looking through the Pirate's cove cam he could see Foxy and Mangle, that was all he could see as the camera system hadn't been updated to include the new additions of the pizzeria, even though they were doing a good job the place was still losing money, it would only be a matter of time until Mike's favourite place would shut down for good.

The animatronics started to move and knocked on the door of the back stage room for Mike to come out.

Toy Bonnie: "hey Goldie come on out, Chica challenged Mangle to a pizza cook off and it's going to be insane"

"…"

Toy Bonnie: "Goldie… you in there?"

Toy Bonnie opened the door to find no one in the back stage room, it was weird as the Golden Freddy suit was always there to talk back, Toy Bonnie then went to look for the suit.

On the way to look for it he bumped in to Bonnie

Bonnie: "hey bro, you look perplexed, what's up?"

Toy Bonnie: "I can't find Goldie, have you seen him?"

Bonnie: "no, not tonight at least"

This got Mike to laugh hysterically which was a dead give away to where he was, the Bunnies could easily hear this and ran to the office, Bonnie down the west hall and Toy Bonnie down the east hall.

Toy Bonnie: "there you are, what are you doing in here?"

Mike: "oh I thought I would mess with you that's all"

Bonnie: "well you definitely got Toy Bonnie worried"

Mike: "and what about you?"

Bonnie: "well yeah… little bit"

Mike: "well don't worry I'm just being a troll, anyway, it looks like Chica and Mangle are trying to beat each other in a cook off"

Toy Bonnie: "yeah, I was going to tell you but you were in here instead"

Mike: "well while they do that I have someone to talk to"

Toy Bonnie: "oh yeah, who is going to be tonight?"

Mike: "Oscar"

Bonnie: "good idea, he's looking really sad, you should get to him"

Mike: "will do"

Mike then left the office to go find Oscar, since there are no perches here it might be hard to find him but he was playing a sad song just like Bonnie so he may be in the supply room, Mike used his newly improved hearing to find out where the Owl is, he heard something near the stage and as he got closer he could hear him in the room beside the stage and went in.

Mike: "Oscar, are you there, I'm here to talk"

Oscar: "yeah I'm here"

Mike: "what are you thinking about right now?"

Oscar: "my friends, where they are, what happened to them, if they're thinking about us?"

Mike: "if they still work I'm sure they are"

Oscar: "and that's another thing I don't know, I'm not sure if they even got lucky like us to come back from the void, I hope they were but it's the unknown that's bringing me down"

Mike: "there's nothing we can do, the only thing we have right now is hope, but even if we can't do that at least you have their memory intact"

Oscar: "hey you're right, I do have their memory intact, what was I thinking, I can remember them as they were and think back to the good times with a smile, I was going about this all wrong, but it would be nice to see them again"

Mike: "maybe you will, and then you can keep them safe"

Oscar: "yeah, hay I know you heard the song I was trying to play for them, do you want to hear it?"

Mike: "yeah go on then"

(Now play Pieces from RED, yeah I know another song from RED)

Oscar started the song intro, it was quite beautiful but as Oscar got to the lyrics this time he sang it.

Oscar: "I'm here again,

A thousand miles away from you,

A broken mess,

Just scattered pieces of who I am,

I tried so hard,

Thought I could do this on my own,

I've lost so much along the way,

Then I see your face,

I know I'm finally yours,

I find everything I thought I lost before,

You call my name,

I come to you in pieces,

So you can make me whole,

I've come undone,

But you make sense of who I am,

Like puzzle pieces in your hand,

Then I see your face,

I know I'm finally yours,

I find everything I thought I lost before,

You call my name,

I come to you in pieces,

So you can make me whole,

I tried so hard, I tried so hard,

Then I see your face,

I know I'm finally yours,

I find everything I thought I lost before,

You call my name,

I come to you in pieces,

So you can make me whole,

Then the song finished and Mike was impressed, it sounded like Oscar was trying to find his friends and it had torn him up just to think about them, Mike really did feel sorry for him and thought _"well I don't know where they could be, but maybe one day we'll find them"_.

Oscar: "thanks for listening Mike, now I can fight"

Mike: "excellent, now I only have one more to do, this is great we are so going to win this"

Oscar: "don't over estimate us Mike, Lenny will be the toughest one to convince, you thought Foxy was bad, you have seen nothing when it comes to Lenny"

Mike: "ok, I guess I'll wait till tomorrow"

Oscar: "can you afford to do that"

Mike: "I may be risking my life, but I'm willing to do that"

Oscar: "famous last words"

Mike then went to the dining area, the cook off looked to be a resounding success, for Chica at least, and everyone was marvelling at the pizzas that resulted from the competition, Mangle remade her Fishy Meat feast, and Chica had created something new herself, she had a Ham and Pineapple with extra ham, peppers and mozzarella, it looked as if the winner was Chica but Mike thought _"I'll be the judge of that"._

Mike: "ladies and gentlemen, the King of Pizza has arrived"

Chica: "since when were you the "King of Pizza"?"

Mike: "since now"

Mangle: "ok then big head, who has the best pizza?"

Mike: "well Mangle, tasting yours again has not lost its mind blowing intensity, but if I had to choose a winner I would have to say… it's a draw"

Chica: "again? No it can't be"

Foxy: "I told you, you're losing your touch"

Chica: "impossible, wait… I missed an ingredient, can I add it?"

Mike: "what is it?"

Chica: "paprika"

Mike: "bit odd, ok go ahead"

Chica then went to get the paprika, it was supposed to compliment the Mozzarella but Chica was in so much of a rush to make the world's most taste filled pizza that she forgot to add it, she came back and sprinkled just a bit on the remaining slices and Mike tried another one.

Mike: "whoa, wow just a bit of paprika and this pizza went from great to amazing"

Chica: "so, did I win"

Mike: "yes, but just barely"

Chica: "yes in your face Mangle"

Mangle: "ok you won against me, but you still have to beat Sarah"

Foxy: "yeah, only when you beat her will you have your mojo back"

Sarah: "are you ready to lose that cooking crown of yours"

Chica: "you'd have to blow the oven up for that to happen"

Sarah: "challenge accepted"

Finn: "now ladies, no need to fight here, let's save that for the purple bitch ok"

Chica and Sarah: "fine"

Freddy: "what do we do now?"

Mike: "well we need to train for purple guy, he may be here earlier then we think"

Foxy: "I can train Mangle and Finn"

Mike: "good, I think Ashe would like to train with you too, right?"

Ashe: "oh hell yeah"

Opal: "ok I'll train with Bonnie"

Mike: "actually from what I've seen, you may know more than Bonnie"

Bonnie: "I'm a rocker not a fighter, but to kill a bitch, I'll do it"

Mike: "good, take Toy Bonnie with you"

Toy Freddy: "what about me?"

Mike: "you and Toy Chica can train with Pete and Sarah"

Chica: "are me and Freddy going to train with you Goldie?"

Mike: "well I know a few moves but, I don't know everything, the best we can do is try"

Oscar's thought: _"this is definitely where Cyril would be the best, nothing is better than an animatronic programmed to be a WW2 veteran"_

The training then got underway, they all started with simple punches and kicks, with the trainee attacking the tutor, Foxy was having a hard time with his group, using only his good hand to block the attacks, Opal was also not having it easy as she was shorter then Bonnie and despite his inexperience he could throw some hard punches, after a while the moves got more complex, they knew that the purple guy has a hand crank somewhere and will no doubt use it so they tried using disarming moves like the ones that body guards use on armed gun men.

The training lasted for a while and everyone was tired, Mike was astonished with the progress of the crew, they were all fast learners and they all got the hang of at least two moves, it started to look as if they would win, but Mike was still going to try another training session tomorrow, for now though everyone sat down and relaxed.

Mike: "good effort everyone, now take five"

Chica: "wow Goldie, I didn't know you knew how to fight"

Mike: "I blame the kids, they fight too much"

Bonnie: "but you've never been out here during the day"

Mike: "I can still hear them"

Freddy: "you must have a great imagination to know how they fight"

Mike: "I do, anyway can I have an ear rub?"

Chica: "of course"

Mike's thought: _"oh yeah, so nice, you really do like ear rubs don't you, well don't you, someone else rubbing you in a soft spot, well… yes, but that don't mean you have do it all the time, I haven't, well anyway do you have something to say to them, actually yes"_

Mike: "hey guys"

Everyone: "yeah"

Mike: "if anything happens to us I want you to know that I will do my best to make everything right again"

Pete: "how do you know that something will happen?"

Mike: "well if you don't ascend things may still be bad for us, for one, who's to say purple guy won't possess that Springtrap suit"

Sarah: "oh man your right, well let's just hope that don't happen and we ascend"

Opal: "what about us Toys, we're not possessed by kids, what will happen to us"

Mike: "I'd imagine nothing, you'll most likely be stuck here with me"

Ashe: "well if I have to be stuck here, other than my sis, I would be ok to be stuck with you"

Mike: "well thanks, but I hope all goes well when it comes down to it"

Freddy: "we all do, now you should get ready, it almost 6am"

Everyone then went back to their places and one thing Mike noticed was that he hadn't seen Lenny all night, he thought _"that can't be good, Oscar must have really meant what he said, well he's the last one so I have no choice, Lenny will be next"_ Mike then went home still wary of how he'd look to other people.

 **That was chapter 12 of Five Nights of Deception, hope you liked it and that you'll come back for more, this is the most viewed story I've made to date and there's still more to come so I have to say thanks and I have been considering doing a sequel to this story so please tell if that's a good idea or not but till next time**

 **Venomous Book out**


	13. Chapter 13

Five Nights of Deception

 **This is chapter 13 of Five Nights of Deception this may be last chapter of the normal routine as the others will be more focused on events that will happen and it's going to get serious from this chapter on so sit back and enjoy**

Chapter 13: one last soul

On his way home, Mike was lucky not to get caught be anyone, but he was certain he would get caught be Fritz again, they actually saw each other the last few mornings before Golden Freddy was fused with Mike, so as he rounded the same corner he saw Fritz coming down the street, Mike tried to hide but it was too late.

Fritz: "hey cosplay guy, nice seeing you again, is the convention on all week cus I might have to come too, I have a Goku costume with super saiyan hair"

Mike: "no that's fine, I was just on my way home again"

Fritz: "ok, you know your voice sounds very familiar, have I seen you before?"

Mike: "yes, it's me, Mike"

Fritz: "Mike… Mike, oh as in Mike Schmidt, the kid whose parents died and had to live with Jeremy's parents because your mums were step sisters, right?"

Mike: "yeah that's me"

Fritz: "wow, so apart from cosplays what you up to?"

Mike: "well I have a job at Freddy Fazbear's pizza"

Fritz: "really, I should try going there myself, what's it like working there?"

Mike: "well if you want the night guard job there I should warn you, it can be a hand full and you may need to protect yourself"

Fritz: "why? Surely it's just stupid teens who want to brake in and have fun messing the place up"

Mike: "nope, it's more than that, I'll let you find out"

Fritz: "ok then, see you"

Mike then left with that message to Fritz and made his way home, when he got there Jeremy wasn't at home, he had been called in for another double shift, Mike didn't mind this as he would see him when he wakes up, so he got some tea and went to bed.

He quickly fell asleep and found himself in the Recreational Zone again and was in the Mongoose animatronic, Mike went to the door and opened it, when he looked around all he saw was an empty establishment and the Oscar plushie on the stage, he touched it and it was transported to Mike's bed side table.

Mike didn't see Lenny anywhere, he tried listening for him but heard nothing, he thought _"he must still be in the Zoo Zone, he looks just like Golden Freddy did when I first saw him, guess I'll have to go to him and talk to him there"_ Mike then went to the Zoo Zone and saw Lenny in the cage limply sitting with his head to one side and with no eyes.

(Imagine Lenny with an echo in his voice)

Mike: "Lenny, you ok, I didn't see you last night, can we talk?"

Lenny: "what do you want to talk about?"

Mike: "you, you are the last one I need to convince, you still have problems and I'm going to help you with them"

Lenny: "you can't help me, what problems I have are far beyond your capabilities, just leave me to die"

Mike: "not an option, I've helped everyone else and became good friends with all of them, so you will be no exception got it"

Lenny: "why do you help us Mike, you don't know where we came from or who we are, but just because your friends needed help you came to us and reactivated us, then you say you'll help us with getting revenge on the purple guy, why Mike?"

Mike: "because, no one deserves to be forgotten, you were lost for years and forgotten just like you said, and just like you said I found you and took it upon myself to help you and I will"

Lenny: "you are an unbelievable man Mike"

Mike: "when I come to the pizzeria, I'll talk to you ok"

Lenny: "ok, thank you Mike"

Mike: "don't thank me yet"

Then Mike woke up and knew that this is it, it was the final piece of a very emotional puzzle and it would be a big one at that, Mike then went down stairs and saw Jeremy of course watching another movie, this time it was Despicable Me but Mike thought _"that purple bitch is going to show up today, there's a good chance we'll all fail and I'll never see Jeremy again, he loves to watch so many movies and to be honest I wouldn't have it any other way"_ Mike then prepared to tell Jeremy the hard truth.

Mike: "hey Jeremy, I need to tell you something important"

Jeremy: "oh no, this sounds serious"

Mike: "it is, the purple guy is coming to the pizzeria some time tonight and I need you to stay away until it's sorted ok"

Jeremy: "but what if something happens to you, remember how I reacted when you didn't come home"

Mike: "I know, there is a good chance that I'll be injured and may not come back, if that happens I want you to come to the pizzeria and find me, can you do that?"

Jeremy: "yes of course, I'll do anything for you man, we are bros right?"

Mike: "well we are actually cousins but, I have always see you as either a good friend or my bro, you've been there for me the whole time, so do this for me and we can stay friends forever"

Jeremy: "you got it"

Mike: "thanks Jeremy, I've got to go now, wish me luck"

Jeremy: "good luck"

Mike then set off for the pizzeria to finally get the whole crew ready for purple guy, as he was walking down the street Mike kept swivelling his ears so he could hear everything around him, he didn't want the purple bitch to jump him too early.

As he got to the pizzeria he turned around just to be absolutely sure the purple guy was nowhere to be found, not on the streets, not on the roofs of buildings, not even in the sky, Mike didn't see him anywhere so he went inside the pizzeria, looking around everyone was in place and seemed to be putting a confident face on _"they must be ready for purple guy, I hope so this will be a fight to the death so you have to win Mike, don't worry Goldie we will win"._

As the time came to 12am the animatronics woke up and saw Mike in front of them.

Freddy: "ah Goldie, you're early tonight aren't you, what's the occasion?"

Mike: "well I need to get Lenny to fight and train you to anticipate what purple guy will do and I've found out that he's coming tonight so let's do this"

Chica: "wait but I need to beat Sarah in a cook off, if purple guy is coming tonight how can I do that?"

Mike: "I don't think he'll be here for a while so you can have a cook off, but this time you have to win or risk losing your crown"

Sarah: "can you handle losing your crown?"

Chica: "can you handle me?"

Sarah: "oh it's on sister"

Chica and Sarah then went to the kitchen to start the cook off which will determine who is the best chef in the world, Gordon Ramsey would be proud, while that was happening Mike was wondering where Lenny was, he needed to get to him and sort him out as soon as possible, Oscar was right when he said he would be difficult.

Mike: "where's Lenny, I need to talk to him and get him to fight I don't know how long we have before that purple bitch gets to us"

Pete: "I think he's in the back stage room, I know you're trying to help but just be careful with Lenny, he's suffered the worst out of any of us"

Mike: "what's his problem anyway, why does he look like me when I'm asleep at times?"

Oscar: "remember that we said he had no endo when he was killed, at first he couldn't move or talk, it took years for him just to talk again and even more years to teleport, by the time he could he was just a shadow of he's former self"

Pete: "and that's not all, since purple guy used that suit to kill us he feels that he had something to do with it, he was the last of us to die and he was so scared that he froze, being stuffed in that suit just made it worse for him"

Bonnie: "wow, sounds like you have a lot to do Goldie"

Mike: "then I better get going"

Mike then went to the back stage room to look for Lenny, he was in there but he wasn't making any noise, Mike looked at Lenny and again he looked just like Golden Freddy would without Mike inside, he still had the endo inside and his eyes were closed but he was trying to look as dead as possible.

Mike: "Lenny, I'm here to talk"

Lenny: "hello Mike"

Mike: "so tell me, are you feeling like you are the one responsible for the death of your friends?"

Lenny: "well yes, I was too scared to move and at least try to help them, I could have done something, I could have got help but I just stood there watching my friends die"

Mike: "it's not your fault, you were just a kid of course you'd be scared, hell I'd be scare if some purple wearing freak slaughtered my friends"

Lenny: "but that's not the worst part, the worst part is that after I died I was stuffed in the same suit he used to lure us in and then when I possessed it, it had no endo, I couldn't talk or move for years, and no one came to see me, I thought they had forgotten about me, I thought I would be lost forever, never to be seen or heard from again, I almost went insane"

Mike: "you're not alone, you have friends, they must have thought you survived, you were the last one killed so I'd say they were hopeful that you got out alive, did you try to seek them out when you started teleporting?"

Lenny: "no, when I first started teleporting I had amassed so much anger and hatred that I just wanted to kill everything, even my friends, but just a few days after I could teleport I was given an endo, then some time after that we were shut down, while in the void they told me what happened and that they did think I was alive"

Mike: "so there you go, they are not to blame and neither are you, you were killed and stuffed into Lenny which is not your fault and you were trapped because purple guy left you without an endo, not their fault, all this is no one's fault apart from purple guy, you should direct you hate and anger towards him"

Lenny: "yes you're right, he did all of this, he killed me and my friends, he left me to rot but I stayed strong no matter the hard ship no matter the pain, I will show that purple bitch what a prideful Lion can do, thanks Mike I can fight now"

Mike: "yes excellent, that's everyone, let's go tell the crew that we are on for the fight"

Lenny: "wait, I want to show you something"

Mike: "what is it?"

Lenny: "when you first saw me I was playing a set of drums, I didn't get that from nowhere I got it from my time spent as an empty suit, I have quite the imagination, this is a song I played in my head whenever I thought about my friends"

(Ok final song from RED I think, play Hymn for the Missing)

Lenny: "I tried to walk together,

But the night was growing dark,

Thought you were beside me,

But I reached and you were gone,

Sometimes I hear you calling,

From some lost and distant shore,

I hear you crying softly,

For the way it was before,

Where are you now?

Are you lost?

Will I find you again?

Are you alone?

Are you afraid?

Are you searching for me?

Why did you go? I had to stay,

Now I'm reaching for you,

Will you wait? Will you wait?

Will I see you again?

You took it with you when you left,

These scars are just a trace,

Now it wonders lost and wounded,

This heart that I misplaced,

Where are you now?

Are you lost?

Will I find you again?

Are you alone?

Are you afraid?

Are you searching for me?

Why did you go? I had to stay,

Now I'm reaching for you,

Will you wait? Will you wait?

Will I see you again?

When the song had finished it was Mike who was crying at how sad it was and how it fitted with Lenny being alone and unable to move to see what had become of his friends.

Lenny: "thanks again Mike, here this is my plushie"

Mike touched the plushie and it was transported to Mike's bed side table, now Mike had the complete set of plushies from possessed animatronics.

After a few moments to calm down Mike went back to check on the others and saw the cook off was going well, Chica had made the same pizza as last night while Sarah made new flavoured burgers, they were a mix of beef and pork, they had almost finished with the cooking side of it and would soon bring out the food to be tested so Mike went to talk to everyone.

Mike: "hey guys, I did it, Lenny says he'll fight so we should win this, I just hope everything will go well"

Pete: "thanks Goldie you've done so much for all of us, we'll keep our fingers crossed and hope all this wasn't for nothing"

Opal: "and I'd like to thank you for getting the Toys and Mangle back together again"

Mike: "what about you and Bonnie?"

Opal: "well we're good friends but, sometimes we like to be alone"

Ashe: "I do the same thing with Foxy"

Finn: "and I quite like Mangle"

Mangle: "don't be so modest, you adore me"

Finn: "ok that is true"

Toy Bonnie: "you did this Goldie, if it wasn't for you we'd still be lost in that box with nothing to look forward to and still have a grudge against Mangle, you brought us together"

Mike: "but I only did it cus Foxy told me to, he said it would make him trust me when we first met"

Foxy: "I may have said that but you didn't have to, you choose to do it and now we are better for it, thanks to you we can win and even if we don't ascend we have you and each other, right?"

Mike: "yeah, you're right"

Finn: "of course"

Mangle: "yep"

Ashe: "yeah"

Opal: "definitely"

At that point Chica and Sarah came in with the food submissions for testing to find out who would be crowned best chef in the world, the plates of food were placed on the table and the judges from the last cook off were reused and started eating.

Freddy: "umm… well this pizza is very tasty and completely full of flavour, it has a great texture to it and with this combo it could blow the head off a Bull"

Bonnie: "the base is nicely soft with a bit of crispiness to it, the cheese has good coverage over the surface and the flavours are incredible"

Pete: "oh… these burgers are very tasty, the mix of beef and pork bring out a good balance of flavours, you can taste the beef and the pork and it's very delicious"

Oscar: "these burgers have a very interesting texture, with the difference in meat you can tell which one you're eating but it is very nice and… can I have another"

Mike: "now swap the plates"

The plates were swapped and given to the opposite judge

Freddy: "these burgers are amazing, absolutely delicious"

Bonnie: "wow these bad boys are just the best, I could eat them all day"

Pete: "this pizza makes everything seem dull in comparison"

Oscar: "wow, this pizza is like life in a box"

Now that the pizzas and burgers were tested and evaluated it was time for the result

Mike: "I have the results right here, the winner is… well I can't believe this it's another tie"

Sarah and Chica: "WHAT!"

Sarah: "that's not right I put so much effort in to making the best burgers I have ever done, I don't even know how good they are, I didn't have time to taste for myself"

Chica: "are you telling me that her simple recipe is just as good as my impressive and complex cooking, how is that even possible?"

Mike: "sorry guys but the judges have spoken, they believe you are evenly matched despite your differences"

Sarah: "well I can deal with it but can you Chica?"

Chica: "you know what, yeah, if we don't ascend then at least I have something to strive for, I will beat you one day, mark my words"

Sarah: "keep dreaming, you will never best my burgers, they are too good for you"

After that they had time to go primal on the food one last time before purple guy got there and Mike thought _"maybe if I interrupt them while they've gone primal it might get them to train harder, be careful Mike you don't want to get hurt again, well I can take the punishment one thing I've found out while stuck inside you I that I'm stronger, you get that from being a Bear not because of being inside me, does that mean you've already consumed me? Possibly"_

Mike watched as they finished the last of the pizzas and burgers, he saw how they tried to look for some more food and could see that they were still primal with the way they were acting, Freddy, Pete and Toy Freddy were going around sniffing the ground and the air, Bonnie and Toy Bonnie were also sniffing around, Chica and Toy Chica were pecking and scratching at the ground, Foxy, Finn and Mangle were watching the Chickens and the Bunnies along with Oscar, Opal and Ashe were stalking something, maybe a Rat that got in through a hole, Sarah was climbing on the walls trying to find something from a tree and Lenny was just laying down looking at everyone not being interested.

Mike: "ok guys, I can see you are still primal, this is the perfect opportunity to fast track our training, I want you all to get back into your teams from yesterday"

Foxy: "can I eat the Cat?"

Mike: "no, besides Foxes don't eat Cats they eat Rabbits"

Bonnie: "WHAT!"

Mike: "chill Bonnie he's not on your team"

Chica: "what about me, there's a Bear on my team"

Freddy: "there are two Bears on our team"

Mike: "don't worry I won't eat you and Freddy won't eat you either"

Freddy: "if there was any salmon I'd eat that"

Mike: "well there isn't so let's get started"

They started to train again and with everyone gone primal they could punch harder and kick faster, they tried the simple moves and everyone could move faster and dodge incoming attacks to them, when they tried disarming moves they also could do it faster and more fluently, they also tried locking moves like head locks, arm locks and full body retrains, this would be for when Mike decides to let go of all the pain and stress of going through all that his has to get to this point.

After all the training they had a decent knowledge of most of the moves they learnt, now they were tired and needed a break before they could confront purple guy, they had time to chill and think of a plan to get revenge.

Mike: "ok that's enough guys, chill out, good work everyone now we need to find a way to beat purple guy, any ideas"

Mangle: "well I think I can still hang on walls and ceilings, do you think the bite of 87 would work"

Freddy: "well like I said before, he will see that coming and if anything he will probably just jump at you, rip you off the ceiling and deactivate you"

Mangle: "but I have to get my own revenge, he made me kill that man"

Bonnie: "what was that man's name again, I keep forgetting"

Mike: "his name was Gerald Fitzgerald, he was just a man who needed a job and he was given the night guard shift for a week, on his 6th day there he was told to do the day shift to keep an eye on you but that was when purple guy messed with your head and you tried to bite a kid, he got in the way and saved him, but in the end he dead"

Chica: "then let's just go all out, let's rush him see how many he can handle at once"

Pete: "are you sure that's a good idea, I say we need to watch him, let him make the first move, since he's an acrobat he will just jump over us and it's the void for eternity"

Toy Bonnie: "I say we knock him out then when he comes to we torture him"

Ashe: "whoa, for once Toy Bonnie has a good idea"

Toy Bonnie: "well of course it's a good idea, well all want the same thing right?"

Opal: "well yes but, how do we go about torturing him?"

Sarah: "how about water boarding him"

Opal: "oh yeah, good one, he will choke on his lies"

Ashe: "oh hell yeah it sounds like fun"

Lenny: "no, no water boarding, no torturing"

Opal and Ashe: "awww"

Lenny: "this is a fight to the death, and if you ask me the quicker the better, I've spent long enough in this suit, it's time to gain our freedom, it's time to show the purple bitch that angry souls and rejected animatronics can be just a vile and sadistic as him, are you with me?"

Everyone: "YEAH!"

Mike: "wow Lenny, you can really rally up a crowd"

Lenny: "one thing I did well as a kid was act, I used to be in kids versions of Shakespeare plays"

Purple guy: "well then how does Macbeth sound to you?"

Mike: "purple guy, you're here"

Purple guy: "yes I'm here, are you ready to die?"

Purple guy had arrived to put the animatronics and Mike out of their misery, but Mike's training and trust and Lenny's great speech had spurred them on to fight until they can't move any more, this was it the final fight to prove who is going to continue in this world and who will be lost forever.

 **That was chapter 13 of Five Nights of Deception, hope you enjoyed the next chapter will be a biggish one so hold on to your panties cus it will determine their future, so I hope you enjoy and that you'll come back for more… how many times have I said that oh well, till next time**

 **Venomous Book out**


	14. Chapter 14

Five Nights of Deception

 **This is it guys the final fight but not the final chapter, here the crew will give their all to defeat purple guy, Mike will get in to trouble and Golden Freddy will be reborn, excited then let's see what happens**

Chapter 14: the final fight

There he was just standing, smiling, mocking, eager to destroy the last remnants of evidence of the murders, he had managed to go to at least two different fast food chains within 20 or so years, and now he is here, willing to do it all again just to satisfy himself, the look on his face is like a sinister embrace sucking the life out of everything.

Mike: "so here you are, ready to destroy something you already ruined, do you have any remorse for us?"

Purple guy: "why should I, as a kid my dream was to be an acrobat, I started at around 10 years old and trained for years, but they didn't like me or my preferred colour, what's wrong with purple? I asked, they didn't think it was appropriate, I went from place to place trying to be an acrobat I even tried the Olympics but I still got rejected, so I got a job here and I hated it, so to make it even I killed some kids, if I can't have my dream then nether can they"

Mike: "you sick scum bag, how dare you do such a thing, it wasn't their fault you got rejected"

Purple guy: "how dare I? Ha, do you even know my name?"

Mike: "I don't care if your name is Jack, Tom, Tim, Bob or Vincent, to me you're the purple bitch"

Purple guy: "BITCH!? You little dick, you think you can mess with me? I'll show you what I've learnt in my years of being an acrobat"

Mike: "bring it on, I've got the animatronics on my side and you don't, that's like 16 to 1"

Purple guy: "oh but I've prepared something very special for you, have a listen"

Purple guy then closed his eyes and looked as if he was remembering something from years ago, it was almost as if he knew this day would come and now that it has he is revelling the moment.

(Now play Die in a Fire from the Living Tombstone, yay something different)

Purple guy then started to play a song that sounded like the perfect tune to play when destroying your enemies

Purple guy: "I really hate you,

Stop getting in my way,

I've lost my patience,

When are you going to decay?

I want to throw you out,

Just like my broken TV,

If you come back once more,

It will be painful you'll see,

I hope you die in a fire,

Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart,

Hope you'll get shot and expire,

Hope you'll be taken apart,

Hope this is what you desire,

It's almost over,

Why can't you just let it fly?

Don't be afraid,

It's not the first time you'll die,

Your mechanical parts click,

Sounds like when I broke your bones,

Once I get my second chance,

I won't leave you alone,

Oh yeah,

I hope you die in a fire,

Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart,

Hope you'll get shot and expire,

Hope you'll be taken apart,

I hope you die in a fire,

Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart,

Hope you'll get shot and expire,

Hope you'll be taken apart,

Hope this is what you desire,

I hope you die in a fire.

After the song ended the animatronics were furious, they all got so angry that their eyes changed from the usual colourful orbs to black with white pupils, this also happened to Mike, he was so ready to kick some purple arse that he completely embraced his Bear body to gain more strength.

Purple guy: "well you all look pissed"

Bonnie: "it's because of you, it's time to show you the power of friends and will, you shall suffer as we did, trapped in a suit with no way out and once you're dead we'll be free to live in peace in the afterlife"

Chica: "today is your day of reckoning, your judgement day, and you have been selected for death"

Foxy: "you will know what it feels like to be betrayed by the one's you thought loved you"

Purple guy: "well that's the thing, no one loved me"

Mike: "I wonder why?"

Purple guy: "enough talk, it's time to die"

At that everyone agreed to fight and it got started, Toy Freddy was the first to go and if you thought he would go down easy you would be wrong, despite Toy Freddy being the heaviest one in the entire crew he could move fast and punch quick, he came in with an attempted punch to purple guy's face, but purple guy just moved he's head to avoid it.

Purple guy was impressed at the speed of the Bear but he was faster, Toy Freddy tried again by unleashing a bullet storm of punches, they came thick and fast but none of them hit, this got Toy Freddy mad and he tried to come down on purple guy by using both hands at once, purple guy saw his moment, while Toy Freddy was about to swing he grabbed his arms and jumps over Toy Freddy's head and through his arms and used the hand crank to deactivate him.

Purple guy: "who's next?"

Next up was Toy Chica, she was very fast on her feet but wasn't as good at punching, wings aren't very heavy or strong but her talons should be enough to put him down, as Toy Chica got close she spread her wings to glide for just a second so she could position her feet to scratch purple guy's face, she landed the hit but purple guy just shock her off, he then tried to jump over her while doing a rolling summersault, Toy Chica saw it coming and jumped herself and with those powerful wings caught him, but he knew this was a possibility so he put his arms behind her and with the hand crank deactivated her.

Purple guy: "two down"

Next was Mangle, she tried to climb on the ceiling and bite purple guy, but it didn't work, all he had to do was duck under her and grab her muzzle, it was a complete fail, but Mangle had an ace up her sleeve, she then dropped to the floor landing on purple guy and restraining him, purple guy tried to get free but it was useless, Mangle's hold was far greater than anticipated, purple guy seemed to be trapped with nowhere to go but then he mustered up all his strength and started to push against Mangle, she didn't know what to do and was soon over powered, purple guy then got behind her and deactivated her.

Purple guy: "don't underestimate me"

Finn was next and he towered over purple guy, he was at least a foot higher and this gave him the advantage, Finn started by picking purple guy off of the floor and shuck him around making him dizzy, Finn then throw him at a wall, this would have broken a few bones but purple guy was able to get his feet to touch the wall and push himself towards Finn at insane speeds, Finn was surprised by this and tried to block the attack, perfect for purple guy the use as a pivot point to swing over and deactivate Finn.

Purple guy: "I'm getting bored of this"

Opal and Ashe: "NO, FINN!"

Opal and Ashe went together to fight purple guy, maybe it was better to go two on one, he won't make it a fair fight so why should they, they tried to come either side of him to overwhelm him but being short didn't help, purple guy picked Opal up and turned her round but before he could deactivate her Ashe punched, scratched and bit on his thigh, this coursed purple guy to drop Opal who then jumped up and punched him in the face, purple guy was getting angry at them so he went straight at them for a scare them slid in between them, using the hand crank he deactivated them.

Purple guy: "you're starting to get good but not as good as me"

Toy Bonnie: "you won't win, even if I go the others will get you and it will be a sticky end for you"

Toy Bonnie started by walking towards purple guy, he was going to see what the purple bitch could do and analyze his moves, purple guy was getting tired of waiting and made the first move, he was going to punch Toy Bonnie in the stomach and jump over him while he was stunned but Toy Bonnie simply jumped over him, being a Bunny he could jump just as high, Toy Bonnie then came down on purple guy with a kick and winded him, he then got cocky and started to pound him into the floor, but purple guy just kept on smiling, he was looking at Toy Bonnie's foot the whole time and grabbed it when he was going for another kick, purple guy pulled on Toy Bonnie's foot and he fell over giving him the perfect chance to deactivate him and he did.

Purple guy: "well so far you've failed to defeat me, maybe you should give up and accept your fate"

Pete: "fine you win, just make sure it doesn't hurt"

Purple guy: "I don't make promises"

Bonnie: "Pete, what the hell are you doing, we are here to get revenge not give up, do you want to go back to the void cus I don't"

Sarah: "ugh, he's being a coward again, Pete we have to do this, our protectors have tried to save us but they failed, now it's our turn to fight and we will win"

Pete: "but I don't want to lose, if I fight I'll worry about losing and fail you all"

Sarah: "ok I'll go but if I get deactivated then you better win for me"

Freddy: "good luck Sarah"

Sarah was next, she knew that if she failed Pete would forget all about he's fears and go on a rampage to avenge the one he loves, it happened before when one boy punched her and Pete saw she was hurt and he ran at him and knocked him out.

Sarah was smart, even though she could climb up walls like Mangle could she only went half way up, she was waiting for purple guy to make a move, he came to her thinking that it would be easy but he was not going to get her that easy, she knew she was short but she could pack a punch so when purple guy picked her off the wall she went ballistic and let lose her claws, she scratched him with fury and landed a lot of hits and cut his right eye and left cheek leaving scares underneath, purple guy was livid at that and throw her across the room, but she caught herself on the wall, purple guy then ran at her to try and punch her but then she jumped off and landed below his feet, she then clawed his shines and feet, purple guy kicked her and she had a small system failure, purple guy then picked her up and deactivated her.

Purple guy: "well that's more like it, if you keep this up you may survive… for a bit longer"

Pete: "YOU SON OF A BITCH, PERPARE TO DIE!"

Pete was fuming, Sarah had tried her best to defeat purple guy and he just mocks her saying that if they could do better than her they may last only a bit longer, this got Pete so mad it looked as if his fur had turned red with hatred, rage and anger, Pete came in fast, too fast, and hit purple guy right in the stomach and kept going, they hit a wall and Pete couldn't control himself so he started punching the crap out of purple guy, purple guy was now starting to get injured, bruises appeared all over him and some bones were starting to crack, purple guy was getting sick of this so he pushed against Pete's shoulders and flipped over him, he kept a hold of Pete and somehow managed to pull him off the floor, over his head and slammed him to the ground, Pete was face down and purple guy deactivated him.

Purple guy: "well he was something wasn't he?"

Oscar: "you won't defeat me so surrender now and I'll knock you out"

Purple guy: "what will that accomplish?"

Oscar: "if I knock you out then you won't feel the pain of being pushed into a suit"

Purple guy: "I'd like to see you try"

Oscar then flew over to purple guy, Oscar was the smartest of the crew and knew that he was heavy enough to fly into him and knock him out, Oscar got close and rolled into a ball ready to smack right into purple guy's face but he simply grabbed him, Oscar was not sure how he could do that when coming at him at such speed, Oscar bit purple guy and he was dropped, Oscar then flew around for a bit then tried again, this time he got a hit and purple guy felt it, but it wasn't enough to knock him out so Oscar tried again, but this time purple guy jumped up to meet him and knock him down, he them used the hand crank to deactivate him.

Purple guy: "aww too bad, I thought he would actually get me"

Lenny: "now it's my turn, you have done enough now you must pay for your crimes"

Purple guy: "bring it on"

Lenny roared at purple guy hoping to scare him, but he just sneered at Lenny and this got Lenny mad, he then focused and tried to teleport, he managed to get behind purple guy and whack him upside the head, purple guy got dizzy again but regained his balance and uppercut Lenny in the jaw, this made him look like he did the bite of 87, he used this to his advantage though and jumped straight at purple guy, but he grabbed the jaw, squeezed it shut and then throw him to the ground, Lenny then got deactivated.

Purple guy: "and then there were five"

Bonnie: "let me at him, I'll tear him apart, I'll pull out you intestines and make you eat it, I want to make you suffer"

Foxy: "no, he's mine you have to wait your turn, but by the time I'm done with him there'll be nothing left"

Mike: "guys chill, I'm going to choose who goes next, Freddy do you think you can take him?"

Freddy: "for the good of my friends I'll do my best"

Freddy stepped up and confronted the purple guy, they both stood there staring at each other, purple guy knew if anyone was to kill him it would be Freddy, so purple guy made the first move, he jumped to the ceiling, held on for long enough to put his feet on the ceiling then move his body to face Freddy, he then pushed off and rocketed towards Freddy, Freddy prepared to catch purple guy, he landed right in Freddy's hands and he slammed purple guy on the floor, Freddy stayed on purple guy for a while, while putting his elbow into his back, purple guy felt the pain and could barely handle it so he kicked around to brake free, this time it was easy to get free with his legs unrestrained and purple guy swiftly punched Freddy in the stomach and deactivated him.

Purple guy: "who's next and let's make this quick, I'm getting tired"

Foxy: "I'll go next, you'll never end me, I am indestructible"

Purple guy: "yeah, yeah whatever"

Foxy took a swordsmen stance using his hook as the sword, purple guy was curious as to what Foxy was doing but decided to play along and took his own stance using the hand crack as his sword, they both took a step closer and started waving their "swords" about scoring a few hits and got more ferocious as it went on, a couple of times they clashed together and would try to disarm each other, literally in Foxy's case, when it happened again Foxy managed to disarm purple guy and held his hook to his throat, but purple guy used the hook on Foxy by ripping the lower arm off and jamming the hook into Foxy's torso, this coursed Foxy to deactivate.

Purple guy: "oh great, now I have oil all over my perfectly purple uniform"

Bonnie: "FOXY, you are so dead"

Purple guy: "you know last time I checked, Bunnies were one of the most none scariest creatures out there, what makes you think that I'm scared of you?"

Bonnie: "cus when I'm done with you the only thing to see the light of day again will be your eye balls and teeth"

Purple guy: "oh, so scared"

Bonnie came running at purple guy hoping to punch that smug face of his, but as he punched purple guy just grabbed his hands, but that didn't mean he was in trouble, Bonnie used his ears to whack purple guy with and it was very effective, purple guy stumbled a bit as he got bombarded by the articulated steel appendages, purple guy tried tying the ears together but Bonnie then started punching, purple guy was starting to lose his will and strength so he just grabbed the ears and throw Bonnie to the ground, he then deactivated him.

Purple guy: "this is getting hard but I can do it, I will destroy you and then you'll know my pain"

Chica: "I already know pain you parasite, prepare for an epic battle, I will go all out if I have to"

Mike: "Chica no, I don't want to lose you, I love you and if you get deactivated I don't know if I can bring you back"

Chica: "it's ok Goldie, you have done enough for me to know that you'll at least try"

Purple guy: "Goldie? That's not who he is"

Chica: "what are you talking about you freak?"

Purple guy: "don't you know there is a life form inside that suit"

Chica: "well I wouldn't be surprised, the amount of children you've killed is only surpassed by crazed warlords"

Mike: "Chica don't listen to him, if you're going to fight then fight and win"

Chica: "I'll do my best"

Chica was next and she was no slouch, she was the biggest of the Birds and was heavy enough to allow her wings to punch, she was also smart enough to use the wind her wings could generate to her advantage, she slowly walked towards purple guy staring him down the whole way, purple guy was ready for anything and they were set, Chica made the first move she spread her wings into the air and made one mighty flap, a gust of wind washed over purple guy, swept him off his feet and landed him of the floor, Chica walked over to him not caring if he even gets up, he did so Chica used her wing to punch him, this not only knocked him out for a split second but gave him a few cuts on the cheek, this made him mad and he tried to rip Chica's head off, but she used her talons to stop him and claw at his chest, the talons almost punctured his lungs, purple guy had enough he mustered what was left of his strength and pulled out her foot, twisted it and she fell to the floor, she then got deactivated.

Mike: "NOOOOO, CHICA, COME BACK, please"

Purple guy: "aww, don't cry Mike you're next, you know I've had fun, not only do I get to kill your "friends" I also get to kill you and the Goldie suit, by the way how does it fell to be a real furry… I mean Bear?"

Mike: "do I look like I care? Cus I tell you what, with this strength, sense of smell and hearing I could care less what you think of me or Goldie, you will never kill…"

Purple guy: "sorry to cut you off but I think we've heard enough of that line"

Mike: "yeah you're right, let's just kill you"

Goldie: "this shall be fun"

Mike and Purple guy finally stood off with each other, their strength now about equal what with purple guy's battering and Mike's fusion with Golden Freddy, they looked in to each other's eyes and saw each other as kids in the void, purple guy was a happy go lucky kid, always smiling, always trying new things then came the acrobatic phase, he was a model student out performing his class mates with ease, then came the long line of rejection and Mike saw how he went from happy, to depressed, to hate filled, to sadistic.

Mike on the other hand was a kid who was spoiled rotten, he got a lot of things in his childhood, then there was the time he went to Freddy Fazbear's pizza, this was the best years of his life, he loved all the characters but his favourite was Bonnie, but Chica also has a big place in his heart, but then there was the tragic accident of his parents, Gerald getting bite then dying and then Jeremy's mother dying about a month ago.

They saw that in retrospect they were almost the same, they had a good start in life but then something happened that turned their world upside down and inside out, although if you really look Mike had it worse but none of that would change the outcome of this battle, if purple guy was anything it was tenacious, he would do anything to get what he wanted.

Purple guy finally made the first move and tried to punch Mike in the chest, Mike felt nothing apart from the immense strength he now possesses, Mike grabbed purple guy and flung him at a wall near the toilets, purple guy hit the wall so hard he coursed it to crumble exposing a door, purple guy saw the door and walked inside, Mike followed him in, he tried to see where purple guy went but his Bear eyes still needed time to adjust, while they were purple guy grabbed an aluminium chair and smashed it across Mike's face so hard that Golden Freddy's head actually fell off of Mike.

Mike's eyes still needed to adjust so he tried to swing his fists wildly, he scored a few hits and seemed to still have the strength of a Bear as when purple guy hit the ground he did so with a heavy grunt, purple guy needed to be a pest to Mike and try to break the rest of Goldie off of him, again purple guy used the chair to whack Mike this time in the chest, that part of Goldie fell off and now Mike was getting faster with his random swings, Mike was starting to see shapes and movement so he tried to swing in that area, but purple guy used the chair on his hands and Mike lost his Bear arms and hands.

Purple guy was getting cocky, the only piece of Golden Freddy left was the legs, it was simple enough for purple guy, all he had to do was swing the chair across and hit him, he did and the last of Golden Freddy was gone.

Purple guy: "think you can beat me now?"

Mike: "I can beat you with just a push in the right direction"

Mike then pushed purple guy back and he fell into the Springtrap suit, Mike knew right then and there that he had won.

Purple guy: "ha, do you think this broken down wreck of a Bunny will stop me, I cannot be stopped, I am the un killable nightmare that will always come back"

Mike: "I don't think so"

Mike then held up his fingers and watched as purple guy looked at him with confusion, Mike then made his own sadistic smile, even though he was generally a nice guy if you were to royally piss him off he would show no remorse, but purple guy had pushed him way over the edge and this was the perfect come back, Mike then clicked his fingers and the Springtrap suit's spring locks snapped.

Purple guy: "AAAAHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGG, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

Mike: "I have done what the others tried to do ever since you killed them"

Purple guy: "AAAAAHHHHHHGGGGGGGG, WHY, WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?"

Mike: "because… IT IS EVERYTHING YOU DESERVE, YOU WILL SUFFER FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE AND I HOPE **YOU** DIE IN A FIRE, OF YOUR OWN TWISTED MADNESS"

After that purple guy had died and Mike was relived, but there was one thing left to do, he wanted to know if the possessed animatronics had ascended, he went to the dining area and used the hand crank to reactivate them, at first they didn't do anything but after a minute the Toys and original Toys started to reboot _"well I expected that to happen"_ Mike thought.

After another few minutes the Freddy crew started to activate and this is where the problem started, Mike didn't realise the Golden Freddy suit had fell off of him and that he looked like himself again, another problem was the Pete's Burger bar crew took longer to reactivate as they were older.

Freddy: "human, what are you doing here?"

Mike: "ah… what, it's me, Goldie"

Chica: "you are not Goldie"

Mike: "yes I am, who else would I be?"

Bonnie: "an evil human who would kill kids to satisfy themselves"

Mike: "why would I do that? I think you've got me all wrong"

Foxy: "all humans are traitors and must be shown the error of their ways"

Mike: "but it is me can't you tell?"

Bonnie: "eh guys, I think the human is telling the truth, if you listen to the voice it sounds like Goldie"

Freddy: "are you saying this puny human is Goldie, impossible"

Chica: "well he does smell like tea, the same kind of tea you like, it could be"

Foxy: "I don't care if it is him this human will betray us they always do"

Chica: "but I think it is him, don't you Bonnie?"

Bonnie: "yeah"

Freddy: "you are both wrong, or it means we've been deceived by this rat"

Mike: "please Freddy I can explain"

Freddy: "you can't"

Freddy then stood over Mike and punched him in the face, knocking him out.

 **That was chapter 14 of Five Nights of Deception, man that was a long one wooooow so I hope you liked it and don't worry about Mike he'll be fine… I hope lol, anyway tell me what you thought of that one it was my longest chapter of anyone I've done before but till next time**

 **Venomous Book out**


	15. Chapter 15

Five Nights of Deception

 **Hey guys this is chapter 15 of Five Nights at Deception here we find out what happened to Mike and Jeremy will have to look for him so let's see what happens**

Chapter 15: one bad day

Jeremy woke up to the sound of his alarm, it was 5:30am, it was always too early for Jeremy but he had work in about 2 hours so he had no choice but to get up, he went down stairs and got some coffee, when it came to the morning routine he was the opposite to Mike, he would have coffee in the morning rather than tea in the evening.

Jeremy then went to sit on the sofa, and see if another good movie was on, there were some good ones but nothing he hadn't already seen, he found Pacific Rim but wasn't really getting in to it as he thought _"I hope Mike's ok, he did say to come down to the pizzeria if things got bad but, I do normally get up before him"_ even though Jeremy was worrying he had to go to work before he could help Mike.

Even when Mike hadn't come to talk to Jeremy he still tried not to think about it too much, if he let it bother him he could get overly worried and may get ill which was common for Jeremy, it didn't make things easier as his work place was being threatened with a shut down, just like Freddy Fazbear's pizza.

" _Well better not hang around too long, I have a job to do, but don't worry Mike I'll come to the pizzeria once I've done at work"_ Jeremy thought and went out through the front door and hoped in his Dodge Charger, on his way to work Jeremy passed the pizzeria, it looked like a lot of work was going on inside, there was mechanics and high end cleaners, _"what's going on? Oh please say Mike's ok"_ Jeremy thought and just drove past.

Once Jeremy got to work at the maintenance office he was surprised to see everything either gone or going.

Jeremy: "wait what's going on, I thought we had a good couple of months before we was shutting down, what happened Bill?

Bill: "sorry Jeremy, but we've lost all outside funding, we have to pack up and leave, I know it's a shock I'm sad too, but we have no choice everyone has been laid off"

Jeremy: "but my bills are due soon and I need more money"

Bill: "I'm sorry but I can't do anything about it, if you want to take it up with Gary then you know where he is"

Jeremy: "fine I will"

Jeremy then went to the head office to talk to Gary the manager of the company.

Jeremy: "Gary I need to talk to you, what happened?"

Gary: "did you talk to Bill?"

Jeremy: "yes, he sent me up here, I want to know what happened"

Gary: "well as you know we were struggling because of poor demand and had to use outside funding to stay afloat, but even with that if there's no demand then there's no profit, the outside funding pulled out and we're on our own and we can't afford that so I'm selling the company and I have to lay you off"

Jeremy: "what will happen to me, will I still get paid?"

Gary: "you'll get a small payment for your years of service but it won't be much, you'll most likely need a new job as fast as possible"

Jeremy: "but I need the money now, I've got bills due within days, I can't wait that long"

Gary: "didn't you say your bro got a job, what about him?"

Jeremy: "Mike? Well the weird thing is that he was working at Freddy Fazbear's and he hasn't come home"

Gary: "Freddy Fazbear's? You better go find him before something happens to him"

Jeremy: "wait you know of Freddy Fazbear's?"

Gary: "all too well I'm afraid, my son loved it there he would always play with the Bear, but then this purple guy came and did some stuff with a golden Rabbit, I never paid it any attention but now I see I was a fool to do that, after a late night I couldn't find my son anywhere, now I wonder if he's still there, if he remembers me"

Jeremy: "well thanks for that, now I know why you are so depressed and eager to protect your employees, because you failed your son, I better go so I don't fail Mike"

Jeremy left the office and went to the pizzeria, when he got there he saw the Golden Freddy suit through the window of the place, it looked as if it was real just as it was when Mike came home last morning, it was talking to the other animatronics and looked to be angry, Jeremy was about the get out of the car but then saw Fritz coming out of the pizzeria.

Jeremy: "yo Fritz, can I talk to you a sec?"

Fritz: "whoa Jeremy is that you? Nice car"

Jeremy: "thanks, what were you doing in there?"

Fritz: "I was applying for a job as night guard"

Jeremy: "isn't that the one Mike has?"

Fritz: "dude, haven't you heard?"

Jeremy: "heard what?"

Fritz: "Mike's gone missing, they couldn't find a body anywhere"

Jeremy: "if Mike's gone missing then who's in the Golden Freddy suit, if you can call it that anymore"

Fritz: "I don't know but that voice he had was not Mike's"

Jeremy: "I'm going to investigate"

Jeremy got out of his car and went into the pizzeria, it was weird how they were active during the day as Mike said they only did that at night so something super serious must have happened here.

Goldie: "I am so disappointed in all of you, he helped us and this is how you repay him"

Jeremy: "what's going on here?"

Goldie: "I knew this would happen"

Jeremy: "knew what would happen? Tell me what happened to Mike or I swear to burn this whole place to the ground"

Goldie: "no need for drastic measures Jeremy, I've already given them all a scolding, they'll tell you everything"

Jeremy: "wait I want to know about you first, I can see you're not Mike so tell me about yourself"

Goldie: "ok well, my name is Golden Freddy but now a day's people call me Goldie, I was the first animatronic created, during my life I've been converted to house a spring lock endo but it proved to be faulty, it became so bad that I almost did the bite of 87 myself, after that I was thrown away and left to rot, my endo rusted and crumbled and no one saw me for years, then Mike came he used me to trick the others into thinking he was me"

Jeremy: "yeah he told me about that but one question, how did you become real?"

Goldie: "well when I saw what Mike was doing I watched him for a few days and decided he was a good heart, I used his life energy to be reborn so I could protect him from the impending doom the purple guy would surely bring, but I had never done it before so the outcome was unknown"

Jeremy: "so you didn't know you would become real and consume Mike, is that what happened to him?"

Goldie: "no, I didn't know what would become of him, but I'm glad to say that didn't happen, you should talk to them for that"

So Jeremy looked at the other animatronics and he saw how they all looked sad and sorry for what they did to Mike.

Jeremy: "so come on, what happened to Mike, what did you do to my bro?"

Freddy: "we…"

Bonnie: "I… I tried to stop him but…"

Chica: "but he was too strong, he was dead set on doing the "right" thing"

Foxy: "it's all my fault I never should have done it"

Jeremy: "whoa, just stay calm, to be honest seeing my bros favourite characters talk is cool but we need to stay calm, try to retrace your steps"

"…"

Jeremy: "you don't want to think about it do you?"

Opal: "excuse me, Jeremy sir?"

Jeremy: "huh, oh cool a little Cat animatronic, what is it my dear"

Opal: "well I think you should know that we've had quite a day as it is and it's only 3pm, we'd appreciate it if you gave us some time"

Jeremy: "well I don't mean to be rude, but I have lost my father to a Fox and now my bro, technically cousin to a Bear or Fox, Rabbit whatever, I want answers"

Ashe: "stand aside I'll tell the story, ok so your bro/cousin told you about purple guy right?"

Jeremy: "yeah"

Ashe: "well he came in and tried to destroy us to make sure we stay dead, we all tried our best but got our asses handed to us"

Opal: "we got deactivated but we have a strange thing that lets us float around and see things like the battle between your bro and the purple guy"

Jeremy: "but wouldn't the possessed animatronics see it too?"

Opal: "no, they would have gone to the void, nasty dark place where there is no escape, so when Mike reactivated us they didn't know that Mike was stuck in Goldie"

Jeremy: "but that's the thing, Mike was stuck in Goldie, how would he get out?"

Finn: "it seems that Goldie was intending to break away, as Mike started to fight, Goldie had enough life energy to become independent, so with force he broke away, he said he was going to fight but Mike just did the smart thing and ended the fight fast, now purple guy is inside Springtrap never to hurt us again"

Jeremy: "whoa Springtrap, well serves him right, but what happened to Mike, Freddy please tell me"

Freddy: "ok I'll tell you, when we reactivated I saw your brother, we had trouble with humans because we were killed by one, but even with our killer dead we didn't ascend and we still had a hatred for them"

Foxy: "he tried to reason with us saying it was him, he did sound like Goldie but I was paying no attention, I just wanted to make him suffer, I figured that since we didn't ascend we needed to kill other humans, obviously I was wrong"

Jeremy: "so you killed the guy responsible for your deaths, but you didn't ascend so you thought more humans must pay for your demise, how selfish are you? This is not the way to peace, you should all be ashamed"

Pete: "this is not our fault"

Jeremy: "how are you... wait, you're the Pete's Burger bar guys right?"

Pete: "yes, we know it was Mike all along, we thought it would be a good idea to play along till we got revenge, but since we are older we couldn't save Mike, it was too late by the time we fully booted up"

Jeremy: "ok, I forgive you, in fact I can forgive you all if you can show me where Mike is"

Bonnie: "are you sure you want to see him, he only just got cleaned up and he hasn't activated yet"

Jeremy: "yes, let me see him"

Chica: "I'm coming with you"

Chica showed Jeremy to the back stage room to see Mike's new body, as Chica opened the door she turned the light on and it illuminated two, two foot animatronics, the Mongoose and the Chipmunk, the Chipmunk was dusty and desperately needed a wash, the Mongoose on the other hand looked very clean and heavily smelt of bleach.

Chica: "here he is, Freddy and Foxy knocked him out and stuffed him in this animatronic, Mike is lucky he gets to keep his name, just like Freddy did"

Jeremy: "so now he's Mike the Mongoose?"

Chica: "yep, it's going to be hard to get use to"

Jeremy: "hey, are you two, you know, in love?"

Chica: "yeah, how can you tell?"

Jeremy: "you look the same as I did when I lost my mum and dad"

Chica: "oh god that's right Mangle bit your dad, god I'm so sorry we had to kill another family member of yours"

Jeremy: "It's ok, I know Mike too well, he'll be fine, besides I can't blame Mangle too much being wrecked like that must be tough"

Chica: "well actually we fixed her, she better than ever now, you want to see"

Jeremy: "NO DON'T, I er… have a crush on her, please don't tell this to anyone but I think see has the warmest fur of any animatronic here"

Chica: "aww, how cute, I have to tell her that"

Jeremy: "no don't, I'm easily embarrassed"

Chica: "chill out man, she's already got a crush on Finn, but then there was that spare endo head"

Jeremy: "ok fine, I'll just stay here with Mike"

Chica then went to go get Mangle for Jeremy while he stayed behind, Jeremy was going to wait in the back stage room all day if he had to just to see his bro again, he started thinking _"you always were the trouble maker, while I was inside watching movies like Peter Pan and Harry Potter, you were outside getting some bully on your ass because he teased your mum"_ Jeremy saw the eyes of the Mongoose light up slightly.

Jeremy: "hey, that was a thought not a conversation, but if you want I can tell you how I got here"

Mike: "…"

Jeremy: "well it started with the normal morning routine, I got up and got my coffee and of course I watched a movie, it was Pacific Rim if you're interested, then I got ready for work, all the while I was worrying about you, then when I got to work they were shutting down, everyone got laid off because we lost our 3rd party support, now none of us have a job and we can't pay the rent, I wouldn't be surprised if we get evicted soon, another thing is Fritz has taken your job now I think"

Mike: "oh that blithering idiot"

Jeremy: "MIKE! EVERYONE MIKE'S AWAKE"

Mike had woke up to the sound of Jeremy's voice, but rather then feeling relived he feels like he let Jeremy down, he should have seen that Goldie had broke away and tried something else but he was too eager to know if he had succeeded in freeing his friends.

Jeremy: "Mike, what is the last thing you remember?"

Mike: "I remember… purple guy screaming in agony, saying why"

Jeremy: "anything after that?"

Mike: "I was… curious as to what had become of the animatronics, did they ascend I was thinking, I didn't have time to think for myself though, so when I reactivated them they didn't know who I was"

Chica: "Goldie told us that it was you in the suit this whole time, I just knew it was you when Bonnie started to catch on, I could smell the tea on you"

Bonnie: "well when you have ears the size of mine you tend to have the most acute hearing, even better then Foxy's"

Foxy: "least I can hear a Dog whistle"

Bonnie: "why would I want to hear that?"

Chica: "so Mike we want to say sorry for stuffing you in this suit, it wasn't fair on you, you only tried to help and you did, but we didn't ascend"

Mike: "well I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have deceived you like that, it was wrong but it was the only thing I could think of to help you, so as long as you forgive me then I forgive you"

Bonnie: "of course I forgive you, you are my friend, no one else had the guts to stand up to me and then tell me that I have to forget my pain and see the truth of life in death, you are a great man, I just hope you can get use to your new look"

Chica: "I will always forgive you, you made me realise that I was beautiful on the inside no matter what I look like on the outside, you have the will to bring broken hearts back together, and for that I have to say I love you"

Mike: "I love you too Chica, no one can take my heart but you, by the way did someone say they had a crush on Mangle"

Jeremy: "god damn it Mike, shut up"

Mangle: "wait, someone else has a crush on me?"

Mike: "yeah Jeremy does"

Mangle: "who's Jeremy?"

Mike: "this calls for some privacy"

Mike, Jeremy and Mangle went out of the room and went to the office while everyone else needed to come to terms with Mike's new groove, since Mike was now the Mongoose animatronic it meant that he was stuck in the pizzeria with them and would have to go where ever they go, Mike was riding on Jeremy's shoulder and told him where to go.

Mike: "ok Mangle this is Jeremy, he's technically my cousin but we like to call each other bros cus we are very close, he's movie crazy and a good artist, if you knew what sempai or kawaii meant I'm sure you two would get along just fine"

Jeremy: "hi er… Mangle, you know since the others fixed you why don't you use a different name?"

Mangle: "well I used to be called Toy Foxy but I was actually designed differently, the other Toys were designed to be replacements, but I was to be a different kind of story teller"

Jeremy: "a story teller, well as you know I like movies do you think a good female character will do"

Mangle: "if you want to then yeah"

Jeremy: "well if you like it then I'd like to stay with you, did Chica tell you what I thought of you?"

Mangle: "no, why what did you say?"

Jeremy: "I said you have the warmest fur of anyone here"

Mangle then blushed madly and kissed Jeremy, Jeremy was surprised by this but let it happen and thought _"like farther like son"_

Mangle: "you are so sweet but I have to warn you, I'm a bit strange, I've gone through a few crushes before you and I'm in one now with Finn so yeah"

Jeremy: "well I guess they don't have that human touch, by the way the name I thought of was Prim from the Hunger Games"

Mike: "human touch? What was Gerald not enough? Plus why did you say you were going to stay?"

Jeremy: "oh come on Mike, the rent is due in just a few days and there is no way I can pay it off so I hear by agree to live here as that Chipmunk animatronic under your rule and protect you for as long as I can"

Mangle: "we better tell Freddy and Goldie about this"

Mike, Jeremy and Mangle went to tell Freddy and Goldie about Jeremy's decision

Freddy: "you want to what?"

Jeremy: "I want to stay here as the Chipmunk, I have got myself into a struggle and with the state of employee procedures I doubt I could find new work before I get evicted, so I'm asking you to make me apart of your family, this way I can stay with Mike"

Goldie: "your intentions are pure I can see that, but they are not logical"

Jeremy: "since when did Spock become Goldie, I don't care about logic all I know is that my bro has been trapped here and I've been sacked so I have no choice but to find another why in life and I want to start fresh"

Freddy: "you do realize that if you take this course of action you will never be able to return to your old body, correct?"

Jeremy: "I have weighed up my options and I believe that this is the only way forward"

Goldie: "then let it begin"

( **Warning: this next scene may have too much gore for some readers so I advice you skip this part)**

Goldie then punched Jeremy to knock him out, he didn't need to know the pain a stuffing can course, they took him to the back stage room where the Chipmunk animatronic was still sitting on the table, as it was only two foot tall Jeremy won't fit in, at least not now, they would have to chop him up like what they did with Mike.

Chica got her best meat clever from the kitchen and they started chopping, first the limbs would have to go, they were unnecessary for anything so they were discarded, next they chopped out his Brain, they stuffed it in the head of the suit, this should let him be his self and act like he normally would.

Then they got out his heart, they placed it in the chest of the suit this would allow him to fall in love and keep his dreams alive like his art and love for movies, the last thing was something from down stairs, it may not have use in an animatronic body but over the time Chica and Mike spent together they still had the need for it so maybe it would work.

 **(Ok gory stuff over)**

After acquiring all the useful body parts, they sewed up the suit and turned it on, being that Jeremy had just been stuffed it would take a few minutes to a day for him to take his new form, Mike was let in to see Jeremy as he was transitioning.

Mike: "so you decided to stay here with me and Mangle, or is it Prim? I don't know but I'm glad you're here, yeah I may have Chica but you're my bro, and I would have missed all the fun we had together, they said that when you wake up you need to get used to the name Chip ok?"

Jeremy: "…"

Mike: "well when you come back around I should introduce you to the crew properly so you know them and we can start a great future together ok?"

Jeremy: "ok, I understand"

Jeremy woke up and a new era had begun but it would good downhill from here.

 **That was chapter 15 of Five Nights of Deception, the next chapter will be the last of this story but if you have seen my stories before there is always a bonus chapter that talks about my next story and other things so get ready for the last chapter coming soon till then**

 **Venomous Book out**


	16. Chapter 16

Five Nights of Deception

 **Hey guys so this is the last chapter and it might be a bit shorter than the others but there's not much left to say really so I hope you enjoyed the story and thank you all for reading so let's end this**

Chapter 16: the last hurrah

Mike started to introduce the crew to Jeremy so that he knew all of them off by heart.

Mike: "this is Freddy"

Freddy: "hello Jeremy"

Jeremy: "hi Freddy, if I remember my name is Chip now"

Mike: "this is Bonnie"

Bonnie: "hi Chip, nice to meet you"

Chip: "I believe we've met before"

Mike: "this is Chica"

Chica: "hi, do you want some pizza?"

Chip: "if there's any left"

Mike: "this is Foxy"

Foxy: "if you'd like I'll make you a part of my crew"

Chip: "I think I already am"

Mike: "this is Mangle"

Chip: "if I'm right I renamed her Prim"

Prim: "I don't really mind either way"

Mike: "this is Toy Freddy, Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie"

The Toys: "hi"

Chip: "hi, you look shiny"

Mike: "these are Opal, Ashe and Finn"

Opal, Ashe and Finn: "hello, how are you?"

Chip: "fine thanks"

Mike: "and these are the Pete's Burger bar crew, Pete, Sarah, Oscar and Lenny"

Chip: "hi guys"

Pete, Sarah, Oscar and Lenny: "hi"

After the introductions they were all wondering if they had anything to do as it was day time but no one had come in yet, they were getting a bit worried as they knew the pizzeria was in a bad fanatical spot so they went to have a look around.

They noticed that some of the merchandise had been taken away but had not been logged as sold, they had to see where it was going so they went to the front door, there they saw the manager selling all kinds of things like: plushies, key chains, and shirts.

They thought it odd so they asked what was going on.

Mike: "hey, what's going on here, why are you just selling the stuff but not letting everyone in?"

Manager: "sorry lil Mike but we have to give everything away, I've received a notice of termination so we need to sell all the stuff"

Chip: "wait so, does that mean we're closing down?"

Manager: "unfortunately so"

Mike: "what do we do now, can we still move around?"

Manager: "you can still move around, I'm going to be in here all day most likely"

Freddy: "is there anything we can do to help?"

Manager: "no, I don't want the kids to see you upset, it would only make them cry"

Pete: "I can't believe it, we came in and more people started to come in, but it still wasn't enough"

Opal: "yeah, this really sucks"

Ashe: "and just when I thought everything was going so well"

Manager: "I'm sorry everyone but I have no choice, I have to do this"

After that they went back to the dining area to think about what will happen to them, it seemed as if they were going to lose everything but they at least had each other.

Mike: "if we are going into storage then I have to say I wouldn't do it without you guys, without Chica"

Chica: "Mike I want to spend the rest of time with you no matter where and no matter how"

Chip: "Mike I don't care where we are you're my bro so I'll go with you everywhere"

Bonnie: "as long as I'm with Opal I'll be ok"

Opal: "Bonnie, you and me will always be together"

Foxy: "same for me and Ashe"

Ashe: "that's ok with me, just as long as I'm sitting next to you"

Pete: "I can deal with anything life has to throw at us, but without Sarah I'm nothing"

Sarah: "I'm with you Pete as long as you're with me"

Prim: "you with me Finn?"

Finn: "until the end, but what about Chip"

Chip: "you have her sometimes and I'll have her other times"

Prim: "I think I can deal with that"

Oscar: "Mike you said we would see our friends again, if we go into storage how are we going to find them?"

Lenny: "we may find them in the void, but it may be hard, they could be anywhere"

For the rest of the day they just sat with each other and waited for the inevitable, there was no way out of this one way or another so after the manager had sold all the merchandise they had one final talk.

Manager: "I'm sorry guys, I need to put you into storage, they may come back to use you in the future but I don't see why, so much has happened here many people will most likely not come back so I have to say good bye"

Bonnie: "thanks for understanding why we did what we did"

Chica: "please make sure we have a secure ware house"

Freddy: "I want you to know until Mike you were the only human I could trust, you were always so nice, though you could have cleaned us up a bit"

Foxy: "I'm not sure what to say to you so just let it happen"

Manager: "as for the rest of you, I'm sure you are all disappointed after coming back just to be deactivated again, but I have to say I was good to know you"

Mike: "so what about me, do you have some thing for me?"

Manager: "it was my fault you ended up this way, both you and Chip, this place should have closed down earlier"

Then the Manager looked at the animatronics and they all had sad looks with each other and the dirty deed was started, first was Freddy then Bonnie then Chica and then Foxy.

Mike: "sleep well guys, I want you to know I will be with you"

Then the Toys were deactivated, first was Toy Freddy, then Toy Bonnie, then Toy Chica and then Prim, as well as Opal, Ashe and Finn.

Mike: "rest, I will make sure you stay in good condition"

Then the Pete's Burger bar guys got deactivated, Pete, then Sarah, then Oscar and then Lenny.

Mike: "you guys are very unique, I won't forget you"

Manager: "now I have to deactivate you and Chip"

Mike: "ok let's do it, ready Jeremy?"

Chip: "ready"

The Manager then deactivated Mike and Chip, and placed them in the back stage room for now till the movers came to put them in the ware house, for a long time they stayed together and the couples were always sat close to each other until the next fool finds them and releases their souls once again.

THE END.

 **And that was the final chapter of Five Nights of Deception thanks for reading it has been the best story of all but now I think I'll have to give up on this for a long while I may come back some time but this game series may have made me look at something undesirable so thanks for looking and the awesome reviews**

 **Venomous Book over and out**

…


	17. Chapter 17

Five Nights of Deception

Chapter 17: Five Nights of Deception sequel, Five Nights of Isolation teaser

Time is a precious thing, in the time we have in this world we make bonds with people and stay with them for as long as we can, but some people are crazed and deranged and would rather tear people apart.

Mike saw this happen right in front of him, he made bonds with the animatronics of Freddy Fazbear's pizza by using the Golden Freddy suit to gain their trust and discovered their dark secrets, he even fixed the toy animatronics to help fend against the purple guy, and even when more possessed animatronics were discovered Mike was determined enough to help them too.

Mike also unknowingly helped Goldie, an old animatronic that not much is known about just that he came from an earlier pizzeria, Fredbear's Family Diner, Goldie used Mike's life force to become real and could have consumed Mike, now that he's real it is unknown where he has gone.

But after helping the animatronics, defeating the purple guy, breaking free of Goldie and gaining a new body/life Mike and his bro Jeremy/Chip have been put into storage to await a new fate and tie up some lose ends, it will be filled with tragedy, misery and heart break but he must overcome this as an old enemy will do his best to get his own revenge.

All will be reviled in my next story Five Nights of Isolation coming soon…

Keep a look out.


End file.
